


Is it worthy...?

by Herondales_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Blood, Blood and Violence, Boss Levi, Bottom Eren Yeager, Clubbing, College Student Eren Yeager, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Dialing, Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren POV, Eren sassy, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluffy, M/M, Mafia! Levi, Multi, POV First Person, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Rich Levi, Smart Eren Yeager, Sorry if is not good, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, crossdresing, give it a chance, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herondales_Levi/pseuds/Herondales_Levi
Summary: One night Eren was walking to his apartment and suddenly he stumble on something or someone... He meets this mysterious man and Eren life will change but will it be for better or worts?





	1. How everything started

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic I hope that you will find it to your liking and I will like that you will comment and tell me if is good bad or needs some changes.  
> So don't be afraid and be honest because if you give me the chance I will rock this fic!  
> So thank you!!!  
> Love-  
> Herondales-Levi

I am in the store thinking what I should buy if frozen food or to search for ingredients and cook some real food. Giving up I go for some frozen food because I am really tired from a long day at college. I go to the resister and paid for my food and started to head to my aparment.

The night is really beautiful the stars are shinning and the moon is high up in the sky illuminating the street. My apartment is close to everything that I need and most importantly close to college. I was passing the conner to reach my apartment when suddenly I stumble into someone. I fell on my butt clutching the grocery bag in a hand and the other hand in my forehead from the impact that I had.

I was ready to curse the bastard that made me fall, but when I raised my head I see someone in the floor passed out and I think I saw blood. I righted myself and was fast to check the man on the floor. I check for a pulse and I find one, is not strong but it was there.

"Sir, can you heard me?", I ask.

He mumble something incorrigible but at least he could respond. I know tha I should know better, but I can't leave him here to died, my conscience will eat me all night, so againts my better judgement I pick him up and take him to my apartment.

My apartment isn't so big or fancy. When you enter you can see the living room wich have an old couch from home that is a really ugly yellow, but hey! is really comfy, also a coffee table and the tv. To the right is the kitchen with the typical things you see in any kitchen then in the center is the hallway with two doors one leading to my bedroom and the other to the bathroom.

I laid the man in the couch then I run to the bathroom to get the first aid kit under the sink and headed fast to the living room. I go and switch the light on and check the man with better lighting. With the lights on I can see that he has black hair styled in a undercut, have a strong jawline, a petit nose and his skin is pale, but not pale sick, but porcelain pale. He is wearing a red button up shirt with a black tie and a suit jacket with black slacks and expensive black shoes.

I remove the jacket, tie and shirt and I gasp. He has a couple of slashes in his pectorals and have teo bullet holes in his abdomen with dried blood and some fresh. I opened the first aid kit to get the peroxide and started disaffecting the cuts in his chest as fast and gentle as I could then the bullet holes. When I finished disaffecting everything I searched in the kit for the tweezer, scissors, needle and a thread. With the tweezer I pulled the bullets carefully so as not do anymore damage to the man and started to close the wounds with the needle and thread. Once finished I cut the thread and patch everything up, is good that my dad is a doctor and always insisted that I learned at least the basic.

Once done I when to my room to find some extra blankets and a pillow. I returned to the living room and cover the man with a blanket and checked that everything is comfortable. Knowing that I did everything for the man, I moved the coffee table so that I can do a make a shift bed in the floor. I went to the switch to turn off the lights then when to my "bed" and I let the sleep take me over.

The next morning I was a little disoriented and was wondering why I was sleeping on the floor of my living room when the events from the night before came crashing over my head. I bolt upright to check on the man but the couch was empty, I'm a little disapointed that the man didn't stay to see if he was alright. I was so lost in my mind that I didn't heard that someone was on the. When I stand to look in the kitchen there he was, the man I thought was gone in all his glory. He was sipping what I now could smell a cup of tea and the way he was holding the cup was really weird but interesting.

He was shorter than I realized like maybe 5'3" I was about to commented his height but then he raised his head and I gasped because, holy shit!, his eyes where of two colors. His right eye was a clear blue with specs of silver and his left eye was silver. I never saw eyes like those, but God were there the most beautiful eyes I ever seen. While I was mesmerized by his eyes he to was looking me up and down then settle in my face and smirked a little. I blushed a little and I found situation a little awkward and I didn't know how to break the silence but luckily he talked first.

"So you're the one who saved me, brat?", his voice was like slick and at the same time husky. I shivered involuntary because, why not his voice is sexy and I can appreciated a good looking man and a voice to match.

"I am not a brat, my name is Eren Jeager, and yes I saved you", I don't want to admitted but a pout a little because of the brat comment.

"Well for me you are a brat, thanks by the way for what you did."

I huffed "well I couldn't just leave you there to died, I would feel guilty and my mom always said to help those in need."

"Didn't your mom told you not to take strangers to your home?", he asked leaning against the kitchen island and looking straight to my eyes and I couldn't point it but I saw something in his eyes for a moment.

"Yes she did, but I guess if you wanted to kill me or to rob me you will done so already and not wait for me to wake up or much lest to thank me." I started walking around the couch so tha I cold get some tea when suddenly the man gave me a cup already full of tea,"thanks."

He stared at me for a moment,"that's true I would already done those things if I was an asshole, but lucky you brat, I am a gentleman."

I rolled my eyes,"yeah lucky me! You are  _so_ gentlemanly that I still don't know your name, and I already told you I'm not a brat! I am 20."

"Whatever you say brat. Levi"

I stoped my angry respond,"what?" I ask.

Now he was the one rolling his eyes,"my name brat, not only are you a brat but also stupid at the same time."

"W-what! Not only do you call me a brat knowing my name! But you also called me stupid! Thank God that you are a gentleman and not an asshole because I am having this feeling that you are more of an asshole than a gentleman."

"Touché", I can see the little smirk Levi is trying to suppress and that is pissing me off, but Levi smirking is sexy, what I wouldn't do to have those lips on mine and other par... whoa Eren! What the hell are you thinking?!

I know I am blushing hard so I take a sip of my tea and started to relax and getting my head together.

Levi finished his cup of tea, went to the sink to wash the cup and put it to dry. He then spun and his face became serious so I drowned the cold tea and washed the cup and waited on ehat Levi eould say.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest."I know you must have a lot of questions on why I was in the state that you found me, but I can't answer. The thing that I can do is that I will own you one thing, it doesn't matter what, if is in my capabilities I would do it."

I was silent for a moment sucking in his words and thinking on what to said. When I was about to answer Levi started talking again.

"I know it most be hard and that you can't answer right now, but no matter, I will leave here my number and when you know that you need me. I will be one call away no matter the time, but let me warn you brat, if you call me for a stupid reason you can bet you sweet ass that I will kill you. Understand?"

I gulped and nodded,"yes."

"Good", Levi started scribbling something in the post-it I always have for reminders of the things I need to do for the day. When he finished he handed me the post-it and in it was his name and number. "I hope that you call me soon kid. I want to keep seeing those beautiful eyes of yours, but in a much better situation." Levi had that smirk abd I almost thought I died, because I think he was flirting and if he well hell I might get real lucky! 

Blushing like no tomorrow I just nodded.

Levi turned and went to the couch to collet his jacket, but before he left he came back grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to him and whispered,"don't keep me waiting to long, I am no a pantience man _Eren_ ," then he licked the shell of my ear and bit my lobe and pulled away.

I thought I was going to faint from how hard I was blushing and that dammed smirk of him.

Levi then let go of my collar, straighten his posture and started walking to the front door. And like that he was gone and that was how I meet Levi.

 


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying, Armin and a possible future party...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't belive that I have some kudos!  
> Thank you to all the people that left me some kudos and the people who gave this story a chance!  
> I hope you keep reading and like I say if something is boring or you don't find interesting don't hesited to comment because I want everyone to like this as much as me!  
> Thank you!  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

When I heard the door close I went to the living room to pick up the blankets and the pillow. I went to my room and throw the blankets in the laudry basket and the pillow on my bed. With that done I cleaned the living room a little more and put the coffee table were it was. Now that the living room is cleaner I went to my bedroom were I have a doble bed with a blue comforter, two night stand in each side of the bed, in the right side I have my desk with all my college stuff and a desktop, in the left side I have the closet and that was were I was heading, looking for something to wear. I picked a black t-shirt that says,"The human whose name is written in the note shall die.", is a rule of Death Note that is an awesome anime that I already seen like 5 times and I still don't get sick of it, plain blue jeans and my old beat up black converse.

I went to the bathroom first to the sink to clean my teeth, when I finished washing my teeth I eent to the shower and turned it on and waited for the water to be warm. When the water was warmer I jumped and started to clean myself, I took the soap that smelled of honey, because cmon is good, it smell sweet and makes my skin smooth and shiny. Once I finished using the soap I grabbed the shampoo that smelled of coconut and washed my hair and then I raised myself. I turned off the shower, grabbed the towel from the hook, dried myself and put the towel around my waist.

I walked to my bedroom took the towel off and went to find some black boxers and put on my clothes. Now clean I went to my desk to get my backpack to head to Armin's place, to study for this big test of Anatomy and Phyosiology, that we have next week on Wednesday. We aren't studying the same major. Armin is studying to become a neurosurgeon and believe it or not I am studying to become a nurse, laugh all you want, but in my opinion now days nurses do more work that doctors do, but we take some of the basic classes together.

When I am sure that I have everything for studying I went to the kitchen to grab my keys, wallet and my phone, but I stop when I see the post-it. Is like is calling me to call Levi only to hear his voice, but I know better than to call him for something stupid. So I picked the post-it and mu phone so that I can save the number. When I saved the number I didn't know what name to put him. I was thinking and then it came to me.

Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

I know that if I do what I am thinking I may die, but fuck it! Before I can change my mind I send a quick text to Levi.

To: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes

Hi! Is Eren I am just texting you to see if is the right number ;)

From: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes

Shitty brat, what did I tell you about using this number for stupid reason.

To: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes

I know what you said, I just wanted to make sure :(

From:Mr. Gorgeous Eyes

Well know you know so no more texting without a reason. Bye, brat.

I huffed but I didn't reply, because I have the feeling that he would literally kill me. So double checking everything I head to my door and started my walk to Armin's.

Armin is living with his boyfriend named, Erein Smith, yeah I know a name like that you would think that he is a CEO from an enterprise or some shit. But nope, believe it or not he runs one of the most prestigious club that you can't imagine. Is a really exclusive club that not everyone can enter. Hell! We still haven't entered the club and Armin is his boyfriend! But with the upcoming of Armin birthday I think that we will finally enter the dammed club and to finally kill our curiosity. Well I can hope can't I.

Armin is living in this fancy apartment building two blocks from mine and have security. I said hello to Jeff and he let me pass. I went to the elevator, pressed the up button and waited. When the elevator arrived it was empty so I pressed the number 30th and waited. Once in the floor I got out and headed to the door with the number 450 and knocked.

Armin is the one to open the door and he is wearing a white t-shirt with some black shorts and his blond hair ir really messy. So I took a better look at him and I can see that his clothes are a little messy, his lips are red and his eyes are blown with what I can guess is lust.

"Hope I am not interrupting you sexy time with big blondie over there, but we have to study." I said smirking to my best friend. 

"W-what? No,no,no I was just... um..." Armin was blushing so hard that I started to laugh.

"Well hello Eren, how are you?", came the voice of Erwin sticking his head and waving.

I started to laugh harder because you can see the love bites in Erwin neck.

"Yeah I am good just here to study the human body, but I can see that Armin already started without me." I said smiling like the idiot that I am.

Erwin broke out laughing and Armin was a stuttering like no tomorrow. I got in and took my shoes off and dragged the still stuttering abd blushing Armin to the living room to beging the studying session. Armin living room was like out of a magazine. It has a black leather couch with two love seats in each sides with a coffee table to match, a big tv screen and under it has some movies, music and a PS4. The walls were the color white to keep the design of black and white. 

Once there I take out everything I need to start and sit on the couch waiting for Armin to bring his stuff.

"Would you like something to drink Ere?" Erwin asked.

"Yes, water please." I reply.

Erwin nodded and headed to the massive kitchen to bring me a bottle of water. Armin comes back with the things we need, Erwin put two bottles of water in the coffee table we thanked him and he excised himself and went to his study to work.

Armin and I started the brutal study. 

**4 hours later...**

"Man, I am so tired and hungry." I whined. 

"Well, we already know the material, we only have to review and we are ready for that test." Armin was laying in the floor with his arms across his eyes."If you are hungry we can order some pizza and eat here. I know that if I left you, you will only eat a cup of ramen or some frozen food and that is not healthy."

"Thanks, but I don't think pizza qualifies like healthy food." I said to Armin from the couch.

"Yeah I know, but at least is real food and is donde at the moment. So you are eating pizza withbus." Armin was giving that look that was impossible to say no to him.

I sighed,"All right you win. But I want extra cheese and you know how much I love papa Johns pizza." I said with a shit eating grin. 

"Ok, let me go to Erwin and I will make the call. I will be right back." Armin sat up and raised to stretch his arms and went to the study to find Erwin.

While I waited for Armin I started playing in my phone. Armin came back and told me that the pizza will arrive in 30 minutes. To kill tima we turned the tv on and we started to play the new Mortal Kombat in the PS4. Armin may look all sweet and innocent, but let me tell you, once he start to play fightings games he is a completly different person.

When the pizza arrive Erwin was the one to get it, because Armin and I were so into the fighting that we didn't heard the bell ring. When we smelled the pizza we finished fast the round, with 5 wins Armin and 4 wins mine. I was a little mad, but then I saw the pizza and I forgot why I was mad. 

We ate with some little chit-chat. When Erwin finished he went to his bedroom to get ready for work. While he was getting ready I started to pack my things up and was asking Armin some last minutes questions about another assigment that we have. With everything in place I started to head to the door when Erwin came out of his bedroom. He was wearing an expensive white suit , with a baby blue button up and his hair was styled to the side. Well hell! He looked like a million buck and I am not the only one. Armin started to blush and went to hive him a kiss that soon turned into a make out session. 

Averting my eyes I look at the ground,"well, thank you for everthing!"

Armin and Erwin broke out from kissing and I could see that Armin was really embarreass.

"Your welcome. You know you can come any time." Erwin said.

"Yeah thank you... Oh! Hey, I have a question... you know that Armin birthday is coming up and I was wondering... Could we celebrate it in your club? Please I know Armin will be super happy." I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes and hoping it will do the trick.

Erwin was silent thinking if is a good idea to let young people in a exclusive club where only people with status can enter.

When I was about to say forget it. Erwin opened his mouth and said,"well, I don't see why not. Is like you said Armin will be happy and it will be his 21 birthday and that is only one time in your life... so yeah I will make the arrangement. Is Saturday at 9:30pm will be good?"

"Yes, thank you Erwin!" I started to make my happy dance and Armin throw himself to Erwin kissing all over his face and saying "thank you".

Erwin laugh some more and gave one last kiss to Armin. "Well now I will go and start to make everything for this Saturday."

I was nodding like no tomorrow and went to hug the both of them. Then I went to the door put on my shoes and shouted,"great! I will be telling our group that this Saturday we are going to party like animals!"

I could hear them laughing from the elevator. I took my phone and started a group message and quickly typed.

**Guys this Saturday don't plan anything, because we are finally going to Wings of Freedom!!**

Once I finished the text I got out of the elevator said goodbye to Jeff and went to my apartment with a big grin on my face.  _Man, I can't wait for Saturday to come, I have a feeling it will be a night to remember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how was it?  
> Was it interesting? Do you wish for more?  
> Hahaha hope you like it!!


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes, Eren partner, plans and more classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

Once I arrived to my apartment I went and took a shower, dry myself and washed my teeth. When I finished with my routine in the bathroom I went to my bedroom got a pair of boxers and put on my batman t-shirt that is a little stretched, but I love my batman shirt. Now that I am ready I go to my back pack check that I have everything I need for my classes tomorrow put my phone to charge with the alarm for tomorrow morning and went to my bed and waited for sleep to take me.

The next morning I awake to the sound of my alarm. I groaned, I really hated Monday, especially because I have a a class at 7:30am and is my Anatomy & Physiology laboratory. Yeah I know it sucks to have that laboratory at that hour, but it was the only one that I could take. I get up went to my bathroom and to my routine. When I am done I go to my closet and picked my white t-shirt of black butler, if you didn’t notice already I am a big anime fans and half my clothes are t-shirt of anime or super heroes, oh! And I totally ship Sebastian and Ciel, what can I say you can feel the sexual tension. I pair my shirt with skinny jeans that have holes in the knees and in my back pockets.

Now with my clothes on I ran to the bathroom to see if I can tame my messy brown hair, but like always is an impossible task so I leave it. I went to my room grabbed my back pack and phone then went to my kitchen and opened my fridge to get a Caprison, closed the fridge, went to the cabinet and grabbed a lucky charm bar. Juice and bar in my left hand, my pack back on my right shoulder, phone in my back pocket and the keys in my right hand I left to go to college.

I study in Sina University, is not a big campus, but it has the best programs and not everybody can enter, this collage is very selective. I go to the biology building and headed straight to de laboratories. I enter and thank God, I arrived on time. I took my seat on then left side of the classroom next to the windows and waited for the professor to come. This laboratory is with table and you have a partner and that partner is the same all year round. Doesn’t matter if you cant stand the person, you have to live with it if you want to pass this class. While I am looking out the windows I hear the seat next to me being moved and someone sat in it. I knew who it was and it still annoy me to no end who my partner is.

When I glanced at my “partner”, I rolled my eyes. Fucking horse face, AKA Jean Kirstein, was already looking at me and having that annoying smirk of his.

“Hey horse face.”, I greeted my favorite partner, if you can’t guess I am using a **lot**  of sarcasm.

“Yo Jeager, finally found some one to get laid.” Hors… I mean Jean said.

“Fuck you, have you finally grown some balls to ask Marco out or instead of balls you really have a pussy, because dude is high time that you ask him out or give up is getting real old this silly crush.” I can see that Jean was about to tell me to fuck off, but luckily the professor arrived.

“Good morning!!! I hope all of you are ready for today class because it will be amaizing! We are going to talk about the cardiovascular system and at the last hour we are going to open a heart of a pig! So let’s get started.” Said professor Zoe.

Professor Zoe is very energetic and eccentric at times. She is tall, slim with brown hair that is always in a high ponytail and round glasses that sometimes I confused with googles. She is wearing the lab coat and under it a yellow button up shirt with some brown slacks.

While the professor kept talking I started to think about the party this coming Saturday. Like what should I wear for the club, because I know that I can’t wear my typical clothes, they wouldn’t let me in. So I think I need to go shopping before Saturday if I wanna enter the club. I was so into my thoughts that the professor finished the lecture and now we will open the heart.

Jean got up and went to pick up the instruments that we need and the heart. He brought it to our table and we started cutting it like professor Zoe was doing. We finished early so the professor let us go 20 minutes early. My next is statistic and is at 12:30pm and is still 10:00am, that gives me about 2 hours. I was walking to go to a coffee shop down the street when Jean came back.

“Hey, is it true that for Armin birthday we are going to the super expensive club that not everybody can enter without some type of membership?” Asked Jean.

“Yeah, you know that Armin is dating the owner right?” I looked at Jean to see if he knew, but I think this is the first time he listen to this.

Jean stoped and grabbed my arm and was looking at me with a shocking expresion,”you got to be fucking with me. When did that happen? And best of all why didn’t I know it?”

I shrugged off his hand,”I don’t know horse face, everyone in our group knows about this, even Marco, so I really don’t know how you didn’t know. But to answer your question, yes we are going to Wings of Freedom, because I asked him in front of Armin and I have the feeling he couldn’t say no to Armin, much lest in front of him.”

“Wow, then I guess I have to see the man and thank him, because he will let us enter that club! Eren do you have any idea the people that are permitted to enter that club?”

“Yeah, I know that’s why you have to behave horse face or the security will noticed that you aren’t human and throw you out.” I started to laugh when I saw Jean face.

“You know what? Hope you never get laid and die like the lonely bastard that you are.” Jean huffed and gave me a light punch in the arm.

I laughter harder,”at least I am proud that I still haven’t slept with someone, but look at you, if you had the balls maybe, just maybe you will be getting some sex with the freckles Jesus. But is a shame you don’t have the balls.” I started walking to the coffee shop with Jean in town.

“You will see Jeager, by the end of Saturday night Marco will be mine.” Jean started to laugh like a maniac.

“Yeah, yeah keep telling that to yourself.”

We arrived to the coffee shop and it was full. The shop is medium size and the decoration is very homey with round tables at the sides of the shop, some booths in the conners and tables outside of the shop so that you can relax and enjoy what nature have for us. Once we reached the resister I order a green tea, paid for it and waited while they prepared. With the tea in hand I went to a booth in the far side of the shop in a conner. Jean came and sat in front of me.

When I was finishing me tea someone came and sat at Jean side. I looked up and it was Marco. I glanced at Jean and he was blushing. Oh this will be fun.

“Hey.” Marco greets us.

“Hi” I said with a sweet smile.

“Y-yo.” Jean stuttered and I coughed to hide the small laugh that wanted to escape. Jean glared at me, but I only struggle.

“So Eren, I saw that group message and I still can't believe that we are going to the Wing of Freedom!” Marco was so exited that he was bouncing like a little kid.

“Yeah, but we should thank Armin for dating the owner.” I said grinning like an idiot.

Marco laughed at that,”that’s true, but still is hard to believe. Do you know what to take, like decorations?”

“Well you got me there. I was brainstorming in my class, but most of my thinking was on what to wear, because we have to go formal. And I think Erwin will be the one decorating. The only thing we need is to take Armin and to have a great time.”

Marco was nodding to what I was saying like he thought the same as me.

“Who is Erwin?” Jean asked.

Marco gasped,”you don’t know? That is Armin boyfriend! How could you not know that?” Poor horse face you could see how ashamed he was at not know and at Marco scolding him.

“Yeah he didn’t know that Armin boyfriend was the owner of the most exclusive club.” I tell Marco.

“How is that possible?” Marco asked.

I struggle,”beats me everyone in our group knows about Armin boyfriend.”

Marco just shakes his head.

I checked my watch and saw that it was 12:15pm. So I got up say my good byes to the both of them and I gave Jean a look, dude know is your chance grow some fucking balls. I think Jean understood because he gave me a little nod.

I got out of the coffee shop and headed to the mathematics building to my statistic class. When I arrived the professor was already there so I went to the middle of the classroom got my things out and started learning more equations.

After a long day at college I arrived in my apartment took a much needed shower. When I was done I put on my deadpool boxers and a black tank top. When to the kitchen went to the frigde to get the frozen food, input in the microwaved for 3:30 minutes. When I heard the bell I went took out the food when in search of a fork and went to the living room. Once there I turned on the tv and started watching cartoons. When I finished eating the food I wen to the trash can deposit the plastic and went to clean my fork. I went ti the living room to see a little more of tv.

It was 11:30pm I turned the tv off, brushed my teeth and went to my bedroom. There I put my phone to charge checked the alarm and finally I went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jean finally asked Marco or will he wait for Saturday...


	4. Do I do it or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text, bet and future shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp some more talk about the upcoming Saturday...  
> Hope you will like.  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

Today is Wednesday and I juts got out from my Anatomy test, and let me tell you is was really brutal that dammed test.

“Armin, how did you find the test?” I asked the blond at my side that was so happy I didn’t know, like dude we just got out of a test that drained or soul.

Armin turned to look a me with a big grin in his face,”I fond it so easy Eren! Don’t whine, because it wasn’t difficult.”

“Well yeah is was easy, but at the same time it was confuising. That’s why I don’t know what grade I will have.” I said rubbing the back of my neck.

“It was very confusing, but professor Ral explanation are so easy to understand that the material is not so hard. Not like professor Bozado, they tell me that his classes are like you are in the military and a lot of material.” Armin shuddered like he remember the time he was unlucky enough to get a class with the professor.

“Yup, I heard that same rumor. Want to grab a bite?” I started walking to the shop without waiting for Armin to respond I know he will follow.

Armin nodded and started to walk at my side,”Eren, how is Mikasa doing?” He asked me.

“You knew she is away for doing an investigation for Biochemistry? Well she told me she will arrive Friday so that we can celebrate your birthday.” I answer

“Oh right, when I get to see her I will ask her how it was. I am thinking of doing that investigation too.” Armin was nodding his head and murmuring.

“Of courser you do.” We arrived to the shop and it was empty. We when to do the line I order a hot chocolate with a carrot cake and a simple toast. Armin ordered some black coffee, I don’t know how he can drink that abomination, and a ham toast.

We paid for or things and because it was empty the did our order pretty fast. We go to the same booth I went with Jean and Marco and started to eat.

“Hey Armin, let’s go shopping this Friday for clothes for your party.” I said.

Arming was chewing a bite of his toast, I wait for him to finish,”yeah sure we don’t have any classes Friday, so at what time do you want to go?” Armin asked.

Now it was Armin turn to wait on me,”I don’t want to wake up early so 12:30?”

Armin nodded,”sounds good. Are we going to Maria Mall?”

“Yes, we could go to those fancy shops and see if I can find some semi formal wear and at the same time go to hot topic and buy more t-shirts.” At the end of the sentence I started smiling thinking about new t-shirts.

Armin rolled his eyes,”yeah I thought that you will go there for more shirts. Eren you have like all the shirts of that shop, why more?”

“Armin is never enough to have shirts of anime or super heroes! You hurt my poor little otaku heart.” I was dramatically clutch my heart.

Armin sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t said anything.

“Well Eren I have to leave because I have a class now.” Armin started to get out of the booth.

“Ok I see you later and remember Friday.” I started to wave at him.

He nodded and waved back. Once Armin was gone I stayed there and doing and statistic exercise. I was so into my work that I didn’t realize some sat across from me. I raised my head and found Historia and Ymir. You never see one without the other, they are attached to the hip and you can see how much in love they are.

“Hey Eren how are you?” Said Historia. She is a blond haired like Armin and has blue eyes, and petit in size, she has a cute sundress with flowers, it looked cute on her like everything else.

“Good. And how are the both of you?” I asked in return.

This time Ymir was the one to answer,”we are good like always.” Ymir put her left arm behind Histotia to bring her closer to her. Unlike Historia Ymir has dark brown hair, has freckles on her face and was tall. She was wearing some jean shorts with a button up blue shirt.

I rolled my eyes.

“So ready for this Saturday?” Historian ask her eyes shinning with excitement.

“I was born ready.” I said laughing.

Ymir rolled her eyes,”please Jeager, every time we go to get drunk you always have an excused or don’t drink because the next day you have something to do.”

“For your information Ymir those time we go I really have the things you mentioned, but mark my words, that Saturday I am going to party and you can eat shit.” I said leaning over to her.

Ymir leaned a little to,”I believe it when I see it.”

I huffed but when back to sit.

“Ok guys, knock it off. Ymir you know Eren is really responsible about his things of college and his family.” Historia said always the one to bring peace.

“Yeah, and that’s why I doubt that he would be drunk be the end of the night, because I have the feeling he will come out with an excuse.” Ymir was smirking by the end.

I scoffed,”you will see.”

Ymir broke out in a develish grin that I knew all to well,”well if you are saying all this why don’t we make a bet.”  
Historia opened her mouth to tell Ymir off, but I was faster,”yeah and what do you want.”

Ymir grinned wider if that was possible, she knew I don’t turn down a bet even if at the end I will be suffering. “Ok Jeager, you win I will take all my words and you can brag and as a bonus I will give you $150.” I was about to said deal but, “that is if you win. If I win, that I will, you will own me a favor doesn’t matter what I request of you.”

I know is a bad idea but I really what her to eat her own words and has a bonues a get $150. Is not a bad deal.

“Alright you got a deal.” I said.

Historia was shaking her head and Ymir was laughing, “oh Jeager, by the end of Saturday you will own me a favour and I think I already know what I want.”

I rolled my eyes. I checked my phone and saw that I have a text from Erwin.

From: Erwin

Hello Eren, sorry if I am interrupting a class, but I wanted you to know that everything is settle for Saturday. Don’t worry about the decorations, I already have it all covered. The only thing you need to bring is Armin and your others friends and remember to dress according to the dress code or I can’t let you in.

To: Erwin

Hi! Don’t worry I am not in any class, thanks for informing me about what to bring because I wasn’t so sure. And the dress code I already told the group and this Friday I am going with Armin to buy some new clothes.

From: Erwin

Good. I see you later.

I texted a quick reply checked the hour and started to pack.

“Hey guys if you don’t have clothes for the party me and Armin are going to Maris Mall.” I said to them.

“Yeah, I need clothes and Ymir to so we join you. What time?”

“At 12:30.”

Historia nodded,”ok see you Friday.”

I nodded and waved at them and started to go to History. Why the hell do I need History for? For the love of God, I am studying to become a nurse not a History teacher. Grumbling I enter the building and sat for 2 hours of this class. Yay…


	5. I didn't know you knew them...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mall and an unexpected guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I wrote while I was in the pool.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

I wake up and checked the clock and saw that it was 11:10am. Today is Friday and is the day before Armin party and the day were we are going to the mall and buy some decent clothes for tomorrow. I got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. With that done, I went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet and grabbed a ramen cup.

I put the ramen cup in the microwave for 2:30 minutes. While the ramen was cooking I went to the living room and turned the tv on. I was channel surfing until I found spongebob squarepants. The microwave chimed, I got up and went to get the ramen cup and a fork. I sat again in the couch watching tv and eating.

I ate my ramen and kept watching tv until I saw the clock and it was 12:00pm. I scramble to get the tv off and went to take a shower. When I was in the closet I got a blue t-shirt that have written,"I am and nerd, so what", and grabbed a pair of cream shorts.

I got my phone, wallet and keys. I got outside and headed to the bus station, luckily the bus was already there so I got on took my sit and text Armin that I was almost there.

Once in the mall I went to the front of the mall and there was Armin wearing a green button up with blue jeans. Historia and Ymir were already there. Historia was wearing a grey t-shirt with a panda and shorts and Ymir was wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I asked.

They responded with fine and we headed to the mall. Once inside the girls went there separated ways and Armin and me went to guess and see if we can find something semi formal and in a good price.

Was inside I started to look trough the racks and found a black button up and held it for Armin to see.

"I like it, you can pair it with dark washed jeans, white pants or khakis." Armin said.

"Mmm, I think I like the idea of washed jeans. I could keep using the jeans to college." I said thinking it over.

"Yeah. That way you will use it and not let it waste away in the closet." Armin was smiling.

I laughed,"yup, you know me so well." I grabbed the shirt in my size and went hunting for pants.

I found a black dress trouser and said to Armin,"you know, is your birthday and I wanna look go so I will grab this dress troser and look for a button up white or blue."

"I think that will be better and you will look more profesional that way." Armin nodded and went to find the shirt of the color I said.

I was looking for my size for the pant when Armin came back with a navy button up and I nodded. We took the clothes to resister and paid for it.

With that done we went to hot topic and I buy 5 shirts, 2 of heroes and 3 of anime. I was smiling like a drunk person while Armin was shaking his head in exasperation.

Armin doesn't need to buy clothes, because he already have semi formal so with the shopping done Armin text Historia to ask we there we and said they are in the food court. We went saw where they are seated and went there.

"Found everything that you needed?" Historia asked giving a glance to my shopping bags.

"Yup, and some more shirts." I said sighed in happiness.

Ymir rolled her eyes.

"We are going to buy food. We will be right back." Armin said.

The girls nodded and we headed off. I told Armin that I wanted some mexican food so I went to taco bell and he went to BK. I order and paid for my food. They called me took my food and headed where the girls are. I sat across from then and Armin slide to me right side.

We chatted about stupid stuff while we ate. We we finished the girls told us that they have a date and that they will see us tomorrow. We said our good byes and headed to Armins apartment.

When we arrived Erwin was there, but in his office and I think he was talking on the phone because we can heard him talking. I turned to Armin with a questioning face and he just struggle.

"Wanna play?" He asked while smirking.

"Fuck yeah you are so going down." I challenged.

"We will see."

We played like for two hours and for your information this time I won. Using Kitana will always bring you victory. Now I was just tired so Armin turned off the PS4 and put on some tv. We were watching some samurai reruns when the study room door opened and I have to do a double check, because right there was professor Zoe.

Zoe and Erwin were still in a heated discussion but I couldn't make what they were talking about. When Erwin saw us his mood changed.

Erwin came and hugged and kissed Armin. "I didn't know you two where here. Armin, Eren meet Hanji Zoe, she is an old friend of mine."

Hanji turned to us and was fast to recognize me,"well hello Eren!" Hanji came and gave me a hug that I thought I will die.

"Hey professor." I said when she finally she let me go.

"Please call me Hanji. Oh! And this is the little blondie I always hear from Erwin!" Hanji said grabbing Armin hand to tight.

Armin shakes his hand when she let it go,"hello I am Armin."

"Oh Erwin he is a total cutie!" Hanji squealed.

Erwin was shaking his head,"I know thats why he is my boyfriend. But Hanji I need you to go and check the situation."

"Oh of course. Well I will see you another time! Erwin go easy on him, he look delicate." And like that Hanji was gone.

"I didn't know you know pro- I mean Hanji, Erwin." I asked a little suspicious.

"Yeah, Hanji and I are old friends and sometimes I ask her to help me with the club. You know is not easy to run a famous club all by yourself." Erwin was laughing a little at that.

I have this uneasy feeling but I ignored it and nodded my head.

"Well I have to go and prepare for tomorrow. Armin thank you for your help today and Erwin see you tomorrow." I waved while I was walking to the doors and I heard them say good byes.

I was walking to my apartment when my phone started to ring. I checked who was calling me and I smiled.

"Hey Mikasa."

"Eren, I just arrived. I just called to tell you that and that I cant wait to see you again tomorrow." Mikasa said and I could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"You know you could send me a text saying all that right?" I teased her.

Mikasa laughed,"yeah I know, but I wanted to hear your voice and see if you are fine."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Mikasa to at like my second mother,"I am fine. Just go home and rest and I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok see you tomorrow." With that Mikasa hanged the phone and I kept walking to my apartment ready for what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the one!!


	6. Club Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well guys finally the time has come... club and a person Eren never though he will see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you all like this chapter!  
> I know some of you were waiting for this moment so here you have it guys!  
> Enjoy!  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I slowly sat up rubbed my eyes, checked the time, it was 1:30pm and walked to the door. I looked through eye hole and immediately opened the door. Right there was Mikasa my step-sister. I gave her a hug and she hugged me so strong I though I would stop breathing. We separated and she enter my apartment. She took off her shoes and I told to sit while I went and put some hot water to do tea. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then my bedroom to put some shorts.

When I came I prepared the tea and went to the living room to give a cup to Mikasa and sat in her left side. Mikasa was a year older than me with raven hair cut to her neck, always sporting the red scarf I gave her the day we adopter her. She was wearing dark jeans and a green spaghetti shirt.

Once we took a sip Mikasa turned to me and smiled.

"I missed you." She said.

"Mikasa it was only a week, it wasn't like a whole year." I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, but still, it was a long week without you doing some crazy shit."

I rolled my eyes and started to laugh.

"Well thank God I didn't do anything stupid and that I am in one piece."

She smirked,"yeah you are right. So are you ready for tonight?" She asked me.

I nodded and smiled,"yup you have no idea how long I waited for today to came faster."

Mikasa rolled her eyes,"I can already imagen. So how are we doing this?"

"The party is at 9:30 so we should be there at 9:00 in the entrance to be all together."

"Yeah that way everybody will enter at the same time and we don't have to go outside to let them enter one by one." Mikasa was nodding.

"Yeah, let me tell them that right now so that they be there on time." I got up when to my bedroom unplugged my phone went to the group message.

**GUYS 9 SHARP IN FRONT OF WIGNS OF FREEDOM!!**

With that done I went again to the living room and picked up the cups to wash and let them dry. I went and sat on the couch with Mikasa and turned the tv on.

"Is Annie coming to the party?" I asked her. Annie is Mikasa girlfriend she is a blond with ice blue eyes, a glare that could kill you and really silent, but if you know her she is not a bad person. In fact you actually can have fun with her.

"Maybe... I have to ask her again, you know she doesn't like to go out, especially to clubs." Mikasa said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah I know, but try to convince her."

Mikasa nodded and with started to watch tv. In some show we started to shout and the teams or to critique but otherwise it was good to spend time with her. When I checked the clock a gasped, it was already 6:30, how fast time passed when having fun.

Mikasa got up and I follow her to the door. I gave her one last hug and told her that I will be seeing her in 3 hours. She nodded and then left. Now alone in my apartment I went and got the clothes out of the closet and put it in the bed. I ironed the close so that it will look perfect. Once I am satisfied with my work I went and grabbed the only drees shoes that I have, really I didn't even know that I have, they are black and if I am not mistaken they still shine.

With that all done I went to the living room and killing some more time until it hit 8:25. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a good long shower. Now clean and dry I go and put some tight black boxer, what you never knew what may happen, and started to put my clothes on. I went to the bathroom to look at the mirror.

I don't want to brag but I look good. The shirt fit my right and is tight at the right places, the dress trouser is not to tight but it hugs my ass you the right way. I started to smiled at my reflection. Like always I tried to tame my hair but the I was like fuck it and made it messy our and would you look at that I looked much hotter than I already was.

Now ready I go pick up my phone, wallet and keys and went outside. Because I don't have a car I have to go and call a cab, luckily there were a lot of cabs because it was the weekend so hauling one wasn't so difficult. Once inside I told the driver the direction and we took of.

When we arrived I paid the cab and got out and was left speechless. I already passed the club but it still left my with awe. The club was a two story building, black with two big red double doors. At the doors there were like 5 security guards and a large line held by a red rope. When you look up you can see the name in big cursive elegant letters, Wing of Freedom, with the club symbol, overlapping wings, the left side is color blue and the right white and I strangely found the symbol really beautiful and peaceful. I was so lost in my staring I didn't hear Armin calling me.

When I turned I saw Armin. He was wearing a light blue button up on top of that a cream colored jacket and trouser to match the color of the jacket.

"Eren I was calling you and you didn't respond." Armin started scolding me a little.

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrass,"sorry is just that every time I see the club I kept staring."

"Well today you will enter it." Armin smiled and led me to where are group is.

Jean was wearing a white button up shirt with the three top buttons undone and dark jeans. Marco was wearing a blue button up shirt with a purple tie and a dark grey vest and light grey trousers. Connie, the jokester of our group, was wearing a green button up shirt with khakis.

"Hey guys ready to get drunk tonight?" I asked them with a big grin.

They all nodded with big grins on their faces.

"Hey sorry we are late." We turned around and there where the girls coming over.

Mikasa was wearing a black dress with long sleeves but an open back. Historia was wearing a red dress with the collar in turtler neck style in color black with some black tights to complete the look. Sasha was wearing a cream colored blouse with a black skirt that it reached mid thigh. Annie was wearing a white dress with blue and green horizontal lines. Ymir was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with skinny dark jeans.

Sasha ran past us and went to Connie and gave him a big kiss in the check and we all laughed when we saw Connie blushing.

With everyone here Armin told us we can finally enter. I was super excited, finally we will enter the most prestigious club in town. Armin when to the front where the security was, while he was talking with the guard I found that the guard is wearing a pin of the symbol of the club. I turned to see if the other security have the symbol and sure enough they have it. _It most be part of their uniform_ , I struggle it off.

Finally the guard let us in, and if I thought the outside was awesome then let me tell you that you will die if you see the inside. When you enter there is a large dancing floor with a small stage and in the side they have stairs that lead to the secound floor. There is a big chadelier atop of the dancing floor and it left me blind with all the lights. To the left is the bar that takes all the left side and to the right are the biggest leather brown booths that can seat at least 10 people or more.

When I glanced at the group they have the same expression on their faces. One guard let us to the second floor and holy shit. There is another bar but this one is in the center where the stairs are connected atop of the stage and smaller in size. They took us to the right side that know that I gave it a closer look is all reserved for us. When we sit we kept staring like the bunch of morons that we are. The styled of the club is ver antique with mirrors in the wall and little chandeliers.

"Wow..." I was the one to break the silence.

"Yeah wow." Breathed Jean.

Before the guard left he told us that they can order anything because everything was already covered and that Erwin will be coming shortly.

We nodded and he was off. Before we could ask what we wanted to drink came a waitress with shots and a bottle of champagne. She put the shots and champagne in the table and was gone.

We stared at each other and Jean struggle when for a shot and downed it fast. We did the same and God! The shot was burning my throat. With the shots gone we picked the bottle of champagne and glasses and serve each one of us with a glass.

"Well now it officially started the party." I said and everyone cheered.

We kept ordering drink like no tomorrow. Connie suggested to go and dance and we all went down to the dance floor. Jean and Marco were having sex in clothes but I was happy because fucking finally Jean is going somewhere. Annie and Mikasa were making out like no tomorrow, Sasha and Connie were dancing the robot like the idiots they are and I was somehow dancing decent with Armin. The DJ must love me because there it came Starboy, if you didn't know it was my jam. Armin and me started singing along with The Weeknd and dancing a little more sexy. We danced 5 more song and I told Armin I was going to the bathroom, Armin nodded and told me he was going upstairs to rest a little and I nodded back.

While I was pushing people to get to the restroom I thought That I saw Erwin so I squinted my eyes and yes it was Erwin. From this distance I could see that he wasn't so happy with the person he was talking, so I walked closer to them to see if I can reconized the other person. At first it was difficult because of the lights in the club, but then the lights hit the right angle and I saw it was a man. At first I tought it was a woman because they had a short height but when I looked closer it was a man with an under cut and black hair.

I was so focused on the man that when he turned and looked at me I sucked in my breath. I was staring at mismatched eyes, one blue and the other silver and I knew who he was.

**Levi.**

I turned to find the restroom and entered a stall and locked it. _Why is he here? Does Erwin know him? Or is it a coincidence?_ No, in my opinions coincidence aren't true. I think Erwin knows him, but maybe he know him because he is a regular at the club? Yeah that must be it.

With that resolve I did what I came to the restroom for. Once finished I flushed the toilet went to the sink and started to clean my hands. While I was drying my hands I didn't hear the door open much lest close. But then came that slick like voice that I some times I wished hearing again.

"What are you doing here, brat?"

I raised my eyes and there behind me in all his 5'3" glory.

_Levi._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you guys found it?  
> Leave comments or kudos if you liked this chapter :)


	7. Club Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if to do Levis POV but then I said why not so here you have it!!  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

_Levi POV:_

"What are you doing here, brat?" I asked.

The brat still looked like scary little cat and it was funny that my lips wanted to curve, but I held on.

"L-l-Levi!" Eren was clutching the area where the heart is located like it will get out any minutes from his chest.

"Don't make me repeat myself again, brat." I glared at him crossing my arms over my chest to show my impatience.

"W-we-well... I am here using the bathroom." He gave my a sheepish smile.

I sighed in irritation,"you are really an in suffered shitty brat." I uncrossed me arms and started walking towards Eren. Eren backed more to the sinks like he wanted to become one with it. I put my hands on either side of Eren body and leaned close to his ear. "Last chance. What are you doing here, in the club." I backed to see his face.

Eren was blushing and in another situation I will keep teasing him, but now wasn't the time.

"I-I am here celebrating my best friend birthday with a group of friends." Eren finally answer.

I nodded,"and how did you enter. Because I know as hell that neither you nor any of your friends can afford a membership, let alone you are to young for this club." I kept staring at him to see his emotion. He was very nervous, but I think I saw something else.

Eren licked his lips and I unconsciously followed his tongue,"you are right. We are here because Armin boyfriend owns the club and he let us in."

I frowned. That fucking Eyebrow's he didn't consult with me for this shit. And he knows damm well how I hated surprises, let alone people that doesn't now what really happens here.

Eren was watching me with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness but the last one his disappearing while curiosity took more.

"I need you and your friends to get out now." I told him and backed off. Eren eyes changed and now I saw anger in them.

"Why! We aren't doing anything that is disturbing the club. We are only here to have a good time and to celebrate my friends birthday." Now Eren was red but from the anger he is directing at me.

I silently sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Look kid, this club is not what you think is it, and tonight of all night the fucking night that you may come to 'celebrate',you chooses the worst."

Eren tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean 'this club is not what you mean'."

"Exactly that." I crossed my arms in my chest waiting.

"That does not answer the ques-." I cut Eren off.

"It doesn't matter. What matter is that you have to get the fuck out with your friends and never come back." I started walking to the door.

"Wai-." Some loud noises cut what Eren was going to say.

"Fucking perfect now is to late." I said pissed of that Eren was a stubborns brat and didn't head my warning.

Eren looked scared. "What was that?"

I sighed,"some fucking assholes that don't have class and are looking for a fight." I turned to Eren and looked at him. "Listen carefully, from here on out you will listen to me, do what I tell you and don't ask question. If we make it out I answer anything that you want but for now trust me."

Eren was silent for a brief moment and the nodded.

"Good." I nodded back, unlocked the door opened it a crack and took out the gun a have in my gun holder that is at the side of my torso, covered by my expensive black jacket.

I heard Eren gasp but I throw him a glared and was fast to close his mouth. I checked if the coat was clear and nodded. I opened the door a crack more so that Eren and I can get out. We went silently to the hall and saw what was happening. There in the dance floor were our rivals The Military Police and in the front and center was Nile Fucking Dok with a gun pointing it to Erwin head.

"I told fucking Eyebrows to not open the go-dammed club, because I knew this asshole was coming to cause a racket." I mumble to myself.

"Levi, what should we do?" I can hear that Eren is scared but I also hear determination in his voice.

I took my phone out and send a quick text. I looked and Eren and nodded to myself.

"That asshole over there the only thing that he wants is my head. So I will go to distract him." Eren was about to complain but I kept going. "I only need to distract him for a little while because I need you to go to the bar without him noticing you and go to the center look under the bar and there will be a red button. Once you find it I need you to press it and stay hidden, ok?"

Eren wasnt so sure so a grabbed his face with both of my hands and looked in to his eyes. "Eren I need you to do that. I know that you can."

Eren stared my for a moment and then nodded,"ok."

"Good. Now a will go and while I distract him you do your thing." I released his head and without waiting for a respond I started going to Nile.

Nile saw me and smile,"well, well, well. Look who finally joined the party."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought I told you that everything was settled."

"Yeah but I still want to destroy you because I know that you and the Garrison are planning to brush me off."

I snorted," well look at you. You are not so stupid has I thought."

Nile laughed,"you see I could have worked this all out and we could have been indestructible. But you are too late now we are working with the Titans." The bastard was smiling.

Damm it. This pig wasn't so stupid as I thought. The Titians is an organization where the worst and scum of the world is located. They do from drugs to guns, but is the worst quality that they can created and I always stirred clear of those pigs.

Come on, Eren how difficult is to press a fucking button. I gave a harsher glare to Nile,"is doesn't matter who you associate with. I can still bring you down and you know it thats why you joined the Titans."

Nile dropped his smile and was glaring at me. "Well I want to see you try. But for know I will kill little Erwin here and see what will you do without a double so that they don't know your true face."

Nile pushed the gun harder to Erwin. And thats when all hell broke loose.  
Eren finally pressed the button and thats where I took action.

While Nile was distracted with the sound I pulled my gun and shot Nile in the shoulder. Erwin was fast and turned the tables. Niles lackey were about to created a blood bath but then Hanji came we our lackeys and took control of the situation.

Erwin was having Nile in gunshot while Nile was cowering. I came up and put us in eye level.

"So pig, you were saying." I said while smirking.

Nile was about to answer but I knocked him out. I turned to Erwin.

"Clean this shit up." I said harshly.

Erwin only nodded and called for some guards and took Nile.

I sighed and went to see if Eren is still in the bar. He was and he was very pale.

"I know I own you some answer but not now. I have to clean this mess up. When I am done with this shit I will call you, ok?" I wasn't sure if Eren was really paying attention but he nodded.

I nodded back got up and walked away. To clean this shit and thinking how I will explain all of this to Eren.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense right?  
> Will Levi find the courage to tell Eren...


	8. Who are you really...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren know the true, Armin is really in a bad shape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is Eren POV again.  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

_Eren POV:_

When Levi was gone I stayed a little while on the bar floor and then got up to find my friends. I didn't have to look so far because they were coming my way and I ran to them. They screamed my name and Mikasa was the first to hug me. I hugged her back and then everyone was asking me where I was and if I was fine. I nodded and we started to head outside.

When we where outside Marco, Jean, Connie and Sasha said there good bye. I really didn't want to ride a bis or call a cab so Mikasa offered my a ride home. I nodded said our good bay to Armin. We went to Mikasa car Annie went shot gun and I went to the back sets and laid down. Now that the adrenalin was lost I felt nervios.

 _What the fuck just happen? Why was Levi there? What did that man meant we he said that Erwin was a double for him?_ And then... Erwin bowed to Levi like he was ashamed that Levi saw that situation.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't saw that we already arrived at my apartment. I thanked Mikasa and say good bye to her and Annie. Mikasa was giving a look that we will talk later. I didn't mind, so long that it will be later and not now. I entered my apartment closed my door and went straight to shower and to and to brush me teeth. Finished with the task I went to my bedroom put some boxer and went straight to bed. I was thinking so much about what just happened that I didn't know when I felt asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 2 in the afternoon. I didn't have the energy to get out off bed put my phone was saying otherwise. I grabbed my phone and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello...?" I said a with sleep in my voice.

"Brat."

I instally woke up pulled my phone to see the ID and there it was Levi.

"H-hi Levi." I said a little shaken.

"Open the door we need to talk." And then he hung up. I stared at my phone in a daze when I got up from the bed and headed to open the door. And Levi was there, he was wearing a black suit with a black button up and dress shoes.

"Levi..." I breathed.

Levi was looking at my and I was a little puzzled until I remember I was only wearing a pair of boxers. I blushed and let Levi in while I went and put on a black shirt that reached mi tights and some booty short. Then I went and brushed my teeth, all finished I was about to offer Levi some tea when he was already serving himself. I was a little shocked but struggle it off and waited for him in the couch. I sat and then he came with two cups he hands me one and I blown a little and took a sip.

I was waiting for Levi to break the awkward silence.

Levi put the cup on the coffee table,"ask away." It was the only thing he said and then looked at me.

I took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

"Like I told you, my name is Levi and you could call me like a mafia boss. I hate when they call me that but regrettably is the truth."

I nodded,"so thats why you where in the street bleeding and with two guns shot holes."

"Yeah, the bastard wanted to make a deal but when I was a about to decline, because their gun merchandise was absolutely shit. They pulled their gun and shot me, but they forgot that I am not a man to mess with." Levi was having a dark expression thinking about that night where he almost die.

"Ok... What do you meant when Erwin is you double?" I asked a little afraid to know the answer.

"Long story short. I belong to the Scouting Legion, is one of the top brass in the mafia world. Is a family group and I was the unlucky bastard to take over. I always hated the political thing, I am more for the action. Erwin and I go way back and I knew that I could put him like the face of the organization. He likes politics and know how to bend anyone will for our benefit. So I put him in charge of the club, the club is really mine and is not your ordinary club, and I tried to keep a low file to do all the muscle. Only the people who are deep in the mafia word know my real identity." Levi sighed," but that Eyebrows... I told him that The Military Police was hot on us and that it wasn't a great idea to open the club for at least a week to let them cool down. But the bastard didn't heed my warning and opened the fucking club without my permission. And to make matters worst you were there."

I was shocked to say the least, I keep staring at Levi but he was staring straight ahead. I didn't know what to say so we kept the heavy silence.

Levi stand up and was heading to the door. Once there he put his shoes and when he was done he looked at me.

"Eren, don't ever go back to that club is very dangerous and I can't always be there to protect you. Considere the the debt already paid. Good bye brat." And like that he was gone.

I stared for awhile at the door like a lost puppy. Then I got up cleaned the cups and the living room. I went took a shower, go in the bedroom. I was in the closet pulling out a black plain shirt and some dark blue jeans when my phone rang.

I checked the calle id and it was Mikasa.

"Meet me outside we are going to Armin apartment." And hung up. I grabbed my stuff and headed to Mikasa car. She has a grey Honda civic but the one with four doors. I got in the passenger seat and we were off. The car ride was silent so when we reached the apartment complex I got out fast and started heading to Armin apartment. Once there we knocked and waited.

When the door opened I gasped. Armin had bloodshot eyes and was still wearing the same shirt as the night before, minus the pants, at least change it to some black shorts.

"Hey..." Armin said very weak. I was fast to enter and hug him, while I was hugging Armin Mikasa shut the door and taken off her shoes and went inside in the kitchen, if I am not mistaken to make some tea.

Once I stoped hugging Armin I took my shoes off and dragged Armin to the living room. We us sitting came Mikasa with tea and gave us each a cup we took a sip and waited for Armin to said what is wrong.

"Erwin didn't come home last night and is not answering my phone call." Their were some tears that slipped. I grabbed his hand and give him a gentle squeeze.

I sighed,"I think I know why he is not answering." And the I told them how I meet Levi.

Mikasa was furious and Armin was hurt that I didn't tell him earlier.

"Eren! Are you an idiot? What would have happen if he tried to kill you!? Because with all you said and what we saw last night he could have." Mikasa was screaming and moving around.

"You don't think I know it! Hell I was there too but I knew that he wouldn't do that." I responded.

Mikasa let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah because you know him, right?" I could see that she was angry, but so do I. I was about to tell her some stupid shit when Armin spoke.

"Please. Can you please do this later o get out. I am really worried about Erwin. And if what you told us is true, maybe Levi is furious and is holding Erwin to teach him a lesson." Armin said crying a little.

I shake my head,"no, he wouldn't punish him. Maybe told him to do something while Levi cool his head, but I doubt what you said Armin."

"Then what do you expect me to feel. I don't know where he is, doesn't answer my phone calls. I am really scared."

I thought for a moment when it finally hit me.

I looked up,"I may know someone who could help us."

Both Mikasa and Armin looked at me.

"Well..." Armin said with a little of hope in his eyes.

"Hanji."


	9. Will it really work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a roll so here you have another chapter. Yay! Two in one day hope you like it!!!  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

"Hanji." I said.

Both looked like they will question who Hanji was when Armin remember.

"Of course! She will know." Armin was excited but then he felt sad again. "But we have to wait for tomorrow and I really can't wait."

"Don't worry. Hanji give investigation with seniors students and other that are doing a Doctorate on Sunday." I told them.

Armin stoop up and went to get ready, Mikasa grabbed the cups and went yo wash them. Armin came back pretty fast. He looked a bit better and is wearing a blue shirt with a grey sweater and jeans.

We went to the door put our shoes on and went to Mikasa car heading to Sina University.

When we arrived I took them to the Science building and went to the third floor where the investigation classroom where. We walked the hallway until we founded the classroom looked in the tiny window in the door and I could see that the class have finished. We waited until the classroom was empty except for Hanji and got inside.

Hanji looked to see who entered. When she saw us she broke into a grin and came tu us. She gave me a hug, and like always it hurts. She did the same with Armin and when se was in front of Mikasa she held her right hand. "Hello I a Hanji."

Mikasa took her hand."hello, Mikasa."

"Well Mikasa is a pleasure to meet you. Ok now that that is over with how may I help you. Eren do you need me to help you with your class?" Hanji said to me.

I shake my head and went straight to the point. "Hanji, we know you know where is Erwin."

Hanji los her smile and looked serious. It was strange because she is always energetic and with a big smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hanji turned and went to pack her things.

I walked to her desk and stared straight at her. "I know Levi."

With that one name her expression changed from serious to total shock. She stopped packing and really looked at me. Then sighed.

"I really don't know where Erwin is. Levi is the only one to know where he is. Levi send him to a place to repair his foolish mistake. Levi will not let Erwin leave until he finish or Levi mood change." Hanji finally confessed.

Armin was about to broke down," please Hanji. Can't you ask Levi."

"I am sorry. I really don't know, if I knew I would have already told you." Hanji expression was sad and with little pity.

"What if we ask Levi?" I spoke up.

Hanji gave me a look and started to laugh. "Hahaha. Good luck trying. He is really stubborn and an asshole. But with your expression I take it you already knew."

"I can make him. I would try and call him but I know he wouldn't answer it. Hanji I need you to let me in the club and talk to him. 5 minutes is all I am asking." I pleaded her.

Hanji was silent, contemplating if is a good idea. "Even if I can let you enter, I know Levi has already told the guards not to let you pass."

I hung my head in defeat.

"What if we use a disguise on Eren?" Armin was the one who spoke.

I looked at him frowning, and Hanji started to smile.

"That could work." She said.

"Even if he can enter he can't go alone. I am coming too." Mikasa spoke at last.

I shake my head and I was not the only one to have this type of thinking.

"If I can let anyone in the club it has to be only one. I can't let you all enter it will look too suspicious." Hanji said.

Mikasa was about to protest but I cut her off. "Mikasa I will be with Hanji. Levi will not harm me if he wanted to he would have already done so. Anyways I am a grown man I know how to protect myself."

Mikasa was silent for a moment but then she nodded,"I will let you do this because Armin is really sad and I don't want to keep seeing him like that."

"Ok! Know that that is resolved I am taking Eren here and start to prepare him for later tonight." Hanji finished packing everything took my wrist and dragged me out of the classroom and to the professor parking.

While I was being dragged Mikasa and Armin were on our heels. Once we reached Hanji car we stoped.

"Ok I will take Eren tonight and see if he can get some information from Levi. And if everything works out by tonight Erwin will be home!" Hanji said all excited.

Armin and Mikasa nodded and told me to be careful and if anything happens to contact them. I nodded got into Hanji white Nissan rogue and headed to Hanji house.

Once we arrived I stared at Hanji house. It was a nice two story house with clean grass. The outside color was brown and cream. When we entered we took our shoes off and the inside was another story. It was really messy but I didn't have time to progress this because Hanji grabbed my hand and let me to the stairs and enteren the third door in the left of the hallway. Once there she went to her closet and started to look for something.

Hanji bedroom was messy with clothes on the floor a lot of paper and books. She has a double bed with pink comforter two night stands and another door that I cold guess lead to the bathroom. Hanji came out of the closet with a brown wig and some clothes. I really have a bad feeling about this.

"So Eren as you well know you can't enter the club as you are now... but don't you worry I am going to make you like a different person. And maybe not only can you convince Levi into telling you where Erwin is but to make him bend you over." I blushed and Hanji started to laugh like a no tomorrow. "If you can do that I will paid you. Levi really need to get laid." She said sighing.

"We are doing this for Armin. Not so that I can have some wild sex with Levi... well I wouldn't mind..." I mumble while blushing harder.

Hanji wiggle her eyebrows and started my 'make over.'

When Hanji was done I went to her big mirror. I don't know if this would sound narcissistic but I looked **hot!** I was wearing a long white shirt with frills in the sleeve and at the end of the shirt with a red bow tie in the neck. Hanji paired up with a red mini skirt with black lines, black tights with red frills at my mid-thigh. And black high heel booth. My hair 'wig' was curly and I had a red bow in the right side. My face have make but not to much that I look like a clown, it looked natural and the eyeliner really bring the color of my eyes.

I turned to Hanji and she was smiling. She changed to a black long sleeve button up with white dress pants and black high heels. She grabbed her things,"ready to get this show on the road?"

I nodded. "Hope this silly plan of your can help us."

"Trust me. It will work." Hanji has a smile on her face but I didn't like it. It was like she was hidding or knows something that I don't. 

 _Well what can a lose... my dignity thats what._ I sighed and followed Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eren... hahahaha


	10. Deal...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren enters the club but then he has to make a choice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little nervious about this chapter so if you find somthing you don't like please tell me and I will change it!   
> Thanks!  
> Love   
> Herondales-Levi

We arrived to the employee parking lot of The Wings of Freedom. I was about to get out when Hanji opened the globe compartment and took something. When I took a closer look it was a pin, but not any regular pin but the one the guards of the club were wearing yesterday night.

"What does that pin symbolized?" I asked Hanji.

"Well... you just have to ask Levi. I know you know but I don't want to risk Grumpy pants wrath." Hanji said smiling.

I laughed at her nickname of Levi. "Ok. Oh and the nickname, fits him perfectly." I laughed more and Hanji grinned.

We got out of the car and went to the back door exclusive for employees. Hanji looked at me,"you ready?"

I nodded. She nodded back and we entered. Inside there was a woman that we have to pass, but when I saw her I couldn't believe my eye. The in a red blouse with a black pencil skirt and black heels was professor Ral. She was a tiny woman with ginger hair, caramel eyes and cream skin.

"Hi Hanji, how are you?" Asked Ral.

"Everything is good! Oh where are my manners. Petra this cutie here is Remy I bought her here to see if she can succeed in seducing the little grumpy boss of us." Hanji was hugging me and squeezing me cheeks. And Remy,  _what the actual fuck!_

"Hi nice to meet you Remy." Petra said kindly extending her left hand.

I shook her hand. "Same." I said with a little smile. Now that I was closer I can see she has the same pin Hanji and the guards has.

"Well she is cute alright." She said. "Good luck in trying seducing Levi. He is so stubborn and sometimes doesn't realize that people are offering him sex." Petra was shaking her head.

I giggled at that.

"Well we have to go if we want little Remy here to win the boss." Hanji started to pull me more into the club.

Petra raised her hand and waved,"good luck!" She shouted.

"That went better than expected. Do you usually bring girls to Levi? Because Petra didn't even thought twice and let us pass." I asked Hanji.

Hanji grinned at that,"you can said that. My theory is if Levi finally gets laid our work environment will become more friendly."

I shake my head at her comment.

We finally exit the room and entered the dance floor it was the same and I swear there is more people now that yesterday. And today is Sunday!

Hanji grabbed me and pulled me close so that she can speak in my ear. "Eren I can go with you because now that Erwin is not here I have to do his job. Levi is in the second floor. Do you remember the bar at the center of the floor?" At my nod she continue. "Well go to the bartender, his name is Farlan and tell him that I send you there like Levi gift." And with that she was gone.

I huffed at her comment but went to the second floor. I went to the bar and there was a guy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes and tall. He was wearing a white button up with a bow tie some suspender and black dress pants. I go closer to catch his attention and ask if Farlan was there. When he finally saw me he has a name tag that read 'Farlan' and at the side was the same pin of wings.

"What can I get you?" He said smiling.

I smiled back,"actually I am a gift that Hanji send for Levi and she said that you could take me to him." I fluttered my eyelashes a little.

Farlan sighed,"when is she ever going to give up. Follow me."

I follow Farlan when he got out of the bar. He went to the back wall of the bar and if you didnt look close enough you will never guess there was a door there. Farlan took out a key from his pocked and unlocked the door. He held it open and I went inside. He close and door and we climbed a set of stair that let us to a black door with a Japanese dragon. He knocked and we heard a low 'come in'. Farlan open the door and we entered.

It was a big office at the right side was a mini bar with expensive alcohol bottles on the left side there was a red leather couch and love sit with a black rug with an elegant black table above. In the center was a dark wood desk and behind was a black chair but is looking at the outside view from the big windows.

"Levi, Hanji brought you another 'gift'." Farlan said rolling his eyes.

If this wasn't important I would have punched the fucker already.

"Again... Farlan you can leave us."

"Excuse me." Farlan left and now I am alone with Levi.

I was bitting my bottom lip nervously. What the fuck Eren, you came here for answer and help Armin. I took a deep breath ready to question where Erwin was when Levi suddenly swung the chair and he was staring at me.

Levi was looking at me and I thought I saw lust pass his mist-matched eyes but I wasn't sure. His eyes were roaming my body and I felt like he was taking of my clothes. I can believe what his eyes alone can do to my body. What would his mouth do if I gave him the opportunity. I can already imagine and was starting to feel a little hot just thinking about it.

"I didn't know you knew Hanji, brat." Levi said with a hard scowl.

Well there goes my disguise. I rolled my eyes,"yeah and you didn't tell me you were a big shot in the mafia world." I said with hands in my hips.

Levi smirked at that,"there is a lot you don't know about me." He said giving me a heated one over.

Eren calm down, remember why you are here for. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Where is Erwin?"

Levi struggle,"somewhere."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the desk and leaned in close to Levi. I could feel his breath in my lips. "Don't make me repeat myself, where is Erwin." I said with gritting my teeth.

Levi had an amusing expression for a moment but then it came back to his neutral expression. "Hmmm. I could tell you but what will I have in return." He said leaning closer. I could almost feel his lips against mine.

I looked into those eyes the blue with speck of silver and his silver and I knew that if I wanted to know where Erwin is I have to do what Levi wants. I sighed with loss.

"What do you what?"

Levi licked his lips and gave me a devilish smirk.

"You for tonight." He said.

I sucked in a breath. Ok this could go either way I accept and maybe he will tell me to clean something,ha! Don't kid yourself there, or I could get out and hope for the best. But then I remember how broken Armin is without knowing if Erwin is fine. So I knew what to choose and hope to God that is not the worst choice. I sighed again.

"Ok." I said looking at the desk.

Levi nodded took his phone out and dial a number.

"You can go home. But remember you pull another shit like that I would not be so easy on you. Always remember I am the one in charge and my word is final." Levi hung up the phone, his tone was very could and hard that I shivered.

Levi took a deep breath and let it go. He looked at me and that smirk came back.

"Erwin is heading home. I just did my part and now is your turn." Levi stud up and came to me. I was looking at the floor and Levi grabbed my chin in his hand.

"O-ok, a deal is a deal." I said nervously.

Levi just looked at me one more moment and the next his lips were connected to mine. At first it was a chaste kiss but the it escalated. Levi licked my bottom lip for entrance and I let him. His tongue was exploring the inside of my mouth and I sucked on it. I started to fight back but Levi still won and a whimpered when he sucked hard on my tongue. We kissed for some time and I was a mess just from a kiss.

I wrapped my arms in his waist to pull him as close as possible. Levi hummed at that and started to run his hands down until he reached my ass and squeezed hard. I moaned into his mouth and then his hands went under my skirt gave it another squeezed and then a slap. I jumped and pulled away from the kiss.

I was blushing and panting hard. Levi looked unaffected the only sign was the rase and fall of his chest. Levi smirked and gave my ass another slap and lifted my skirt and that is when I remember that Hanji make me put some black lace panties to look more 'feminine'.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Well I didn't take you like someone who use panties but I like it. It looks sexy on you." Levi smirked more when he saw the bulge in the panties.

I whimpered like little slut and started to rub my cock in the hand that is still there.

Levi tsk'ed squeezed my cock and I moaned harder. Levi licked his lips he took my hands and pulled me to the couch. Once in the couch he took off my skirt and throw it behind him with only my shirt, panties, tights and shoes he sat me down.

Levi was looking at me like I was prey and in that moment I felt I was one. He kneeled in front of me put his hand in my cock again and rubbed harder. I moaned and threw my head back on the couch, turning my hand into fist.

Levi then stoped and I whined and looked down. He was already staring at my with lust in his eyes. He pulled of my panties and I raised my hips to help him.

"Eager are we." Chuckle Levi and that was the most sexy sound I heard from him because I have the feeling that he doesn't chuckle all the time lest a laugh.

I sighed in relieve when me cock sprang free from my panties. Levi put his hand and started tu pump my cock and if it was possible my dick became more hard. I was a whimpering mess under Levis hands and I started to feel that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was close.

L-l-Levi..." I panted more when he speed up. "I-I- I.... am abo...ut to c-c-cum."

"Then cum for me, Eren." Levi purred and that was it.

I came harder that I came in all of my life. I saw stars behind my eyelids. While I was coming down from my orgasm Levi took out a handkerchief cleaned his hand the cleaned me in the process.

When I calmed down I smiled at Levi.

"Don't get tired yet, brat. We are only just started the fun." Levi said getting up and helping me put on my panties. While I was looking and finally found my skirt I put in one and turned to Levi. He already packed everything and was waiting for me at his door.

"Let's go to my apartment and finish what we started."

I am totally fucked, not pun intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well was the smut good? Is my first time writing smut so if is not to your liking please tell me so that I can do it to your liking!   
> Thanks!!!


	11. What did I get myself into...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally get some love....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut...  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

We got out of the club and went to the employees car. Levi walked ahead of my and was going to a red Ferrari. I stoped and was admiring the car. Holy shit! I am going to ride in a Ferrari, I can die happy. I was giddy and walked faster when Levi opened the door. I gasped the door doesn't open the traditional way, no sir, it opens up. I got to the door and opened it. The interior is black and red. Black leather seats and steering-wheel and the console had red leather. When a sat down I sighed in happiness.

"Don't dirty my car brat. Or I will kill you." Levi said scolding.

I just nodded and kept admiring the car. Levi sighed and started the car. The way the car purred was hot and I moaned unconsciously in pure bliss.

Levi raised an eyebrow,"you just moaned to the car." Levi smirked. "I will show you how to really moan in pleasure." He said in a husky voice.

I blushed and stared at the window. Levi chuckle a little and then we were off. We were passing lots of night clubs, but not as exclusive as Levi, and some dive bars. We went to the highway, Levi swivel to the ride and we came in to the wealthy area. I was gaping at the place I never came here because I don't have a reason to come, but it was breath taking.

It was lit by lights and you could see big houses like mansion style and apartment complex that reach the sky. We entered an underground parking from the more elegant apartment building. Levi parked in a spot and got out. I follow him out and we went to the elevator. Once in Levi got out a key and inserted it in a key hole where you press for your floor and then he pressed the PH button.

The ride to his apartment was silent but it wasn't awkward, it was more like a restless silent with sexual tension. Once we finally reached the floor goy out of the elevator and there was a tiny hallway and a single door. We walked to the door and with the same key, Levi opened the door. Inside I took off my boots and put it nicely to the side. Levi was already inside so I follow him.

I stoped in my tracks. Levi apartment was a whole different thing. His floor is of dark wood and I swear I can see my reflection in the floor. To the right was what I think is the living room with white leather couch another small leather couch with a love seat and a white leather table to pair in front of the big couch is a fire place and on top of that a huge screen tv. To the left was the dinning room with a large table that could seat 8 people. The table was of frosted glass and had black leather chairs, and a chandelier. At the side there is a set of stair leading to his bedroom and at the front was the kitchen. The island was of black granites the cabinets white and the fridge, sink, stove and dishwasher were dark stainless steel. On top of the island he have two single lights illuminating.

I was so in awed that I didn't see Levi come until he put his arms around my waist.

"Like what you see." He asked me.

I just nodded and he grabbed my hand and took me upstairs. There were four doors and we went to the one at the end of the hallway. When we entered it was Levi room. He has a King size bed with red sheets and black pillows. In the sides he has dark wood nights stand with modern lamps on top. On the left he had a walk in closet with white sliding doors. To the right is the bathroom and I thought I saw a jacuzzi.

Levi pulled me out of my daze and pushed me on the bed.

Levi gave me a headed gaze and started to pull his tie of. I licked my lips when I saw a littler of his collar bone.

Levi climbed on the bed and kneeled between my open legs. He leaned in closer and licked my bottom lip. I opened and he plug in his tongue and we started to explore our mouths again. Levi hand on my chest and started to undo my ribbon and to unbutton my shirt. We his hand touched my skin a shivered and whimpered in his mouth. He left my mouth to kiss my neck on the side and sucked hard and bit. I moaned and arched my back to have more contact with him. He left my neck and when to my collar bone and did the same.

"L-l-Levi." I moaned closing my eyes and panting hard.

Levi went to my nipples and bitted hard on the tight one. I opened my eyes and moaned louder. Levi only smirked and did the same with the left one while his right hand went to the right only. I was a mess but I wanted more.

"Le....Levi. Touch me." I said blushing.

Levi stoped what he was doing and backed off. I whimpered and try to pull him put he leaned father.

"Tell me Eren. What do you really want." Levi said and started to unbutton his shirt and I was again seeing that heavily body. Now that the wounds are healed and could see that he all muscle. What he didn't have in height he does in the muscle department. He had the six pack and you can see the the lines because he was that fit. I licked my lips and Levi smirked.

I gulped. "I-I want to taste you." I said wantonly.

Levi stud up to unbuckle his belt unbutton and then down when the pant. Levi has on the tighten boxers I have ever seen and his cock head was poking in his waste band. Levi came back and started to take off my black tights once gone he took off my skirt for the second time that night and I was only in my black lace panties.

Levi was looking at me with a heated gaze. He pulled my out off the bed I was a little confused, but then he sat in the bed.

"If you want to taste, taste all you want." Levi smirk turned devilish. I panted a little and went to sit on my knees on the floor in front of Levi. I dropped my gaze to his cock. I put my hand on the bulge and started to go up and down. His cock went a little harder and I took that like a good sign. I grabbed his wait band he lifted his hips and I pulled the boxers down and his cock sprang free. It wasn't long but it was very thick and I am wondering if it can fit in my mouth, the fuck! The important thing will it be able to go inside my ass.

I took his cock in my right and and pump it a little then a licked the head. Levi sucked in a breath when a did that. I licked from his base to his head again while playing with his balls.

"D-damm Eren. Suck me already." Levi growled.

I came back to his head and took him in my mouth. Levi moaned and put his hands on my hair and griped hard but that only make me moan in his dick. I started to bod my head slowly giving my mouth and throat time to adjust to his cock. When I was sure I wouldn't choke on his dick I tapped Levi on his thighs to let him know that he can fuck my mouth.

Levi looked at me like if I was sure and a nodded my head and relaxed my throat. Levi started to fuck my mouth slowly but then began to gain speed and I am glad that I can control my gagging because holy fuck he was violating my mouth. I was a moaning mess but I could hear that Levi was panting harder by the second.

"I am going to cum. Take it all Eren." That was my warning. The next thing I tastes Levi cum at the back of my throat. It was salty but it wasn't the worst thing.

When Levi finished he let go of my head I licked his cock clean then I licked my lips and looked at him.

"You looked hot taking me in your mouth and letting me fuck you." Levi said panting a little.

I blushed and stud up on shaky legs and straddle him.

"Levi..." I moaned with need.

"I know brat now the real fun begins." He laid me on my back went to his left night stand and took a bottle of lube and a condom. He put the stuff by my legs and took of my panties and I sighed in relief when my cock sprang free.

Levi took my legs and put them on his shoulder and lifted my ass in the air. I was a little confused as to why but then I threw my head back and moaned harder.

"O-o-oh God! Levi!" Levi was eating my ass and his tongue is doing wonder on my ass. He was licking from the base of my crack to my asshole. He then inserted his tongue and I was fisting his sheets from the pleasure. Levi opens the bottle of lube he put some lube in his finger and then inserted one long digit. I trashed when hi started to pump his finger and licking my ass at the same time.

I was so lost in pleasure that Levi was to two fingers in and the he found it. He hit my sweet spot and I arched my back and started thrusting to his fingers. Trying to hit that spot again.

Levi stoped licking my ass and smirked. "Found it." And then he hit it again. Levi the put one finger more and was scissoring me.

"L-Levi. Ju.... just fuck me already!" I cried.

Levi growled,"you little shit. Don't go crying later."

He took out his fingers, opened the condom lube his cock some more and then he thrusted in without mercy.

I put my hands on his shoulders while I arched my back from the pain and pleasure. Levi was waiting for me to accustomed to his size. When I felt that the pain was subsiding I gave a experimental roll.

"O-ok you can move. Just do something already." I moaned.

Levi smirking and started to fuck me hard. I pulled him closer to me and started yo kiss him sloppy and ran my nails down his back from how hard he was going. Levi pulled away from my lips and started to kiss my neck again. He went to me ear and bitten my lobe hard and a screamed in both pleasure and pain. Levi was moaning my name and panting.

I reached my cock and started to jack off to the rhyme of Levi thrust. And then I saw white and screamed louder if that was possible when he hit my bundles of nerves. Levi kept hitting the same spot until a came hard while screaming his name. While I was savoring my orgasm Levi kept going.

"E-Eren." Levi moaned and then came with a loud groan mixed with a moan.

When he finished he took of his cock out of my ass ripped the condom tied it and throw it in the trash can. I was still panting when Levi got up and when to the bathroom. He came with a wet cloth and cleaned me.

I smile and he gave me one rare little smiled. I grinned at that. He when to throw the cloth in the laundry basket and came back to laid on my side. I slide to his side and wrapped my arms on his waits with my head on his chest. He was stroking my hair and I was about to fall asleep when he spoke.

"Because is the first time I will let you rest, but the next time we are going to shower because is gross to stay this dirty." Levi tsked.

I smiled because we would do this again. I nodded and he kept stroking my hair.

"Night, brat." Whispered Levi.

"Good night, Levi." I said with a smile on my face and then I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it some hot sex. Hahahaha  
> Hope everyone liked it!!


	12. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is told about who is behind all his problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I like doing his POV.  
> Hope you like the people that are metiomed and who just appered!!!  
> Love  
> Herondale-Levi

_Levi POV_

I woke up a little groggy. I was about to get up when suddenly I can move I was about to kill however it was until I saw brown hair and I remember. Yeah that's right I had sex with the brat. I smirked when I remember last night. The brat didn't know what he does, he is sexy how innocent he is but when it came down to it, he still is shy but not entirely. I move quietly so as not to wake the kid up and went to the bathroom. I need a fucking shower.

I grabbed a grey sweat pants and a tight black t-shirt. I entered my bathroom and went to the sink to first wash my teeth. My bathroom have a big jacuzzi on the left side a see through shower on the right and the sink is in the center. Once I finished I turned the shower, waited for the water to turn hot and entered. It was relaxing to be under the water... I grabbed my soap and started to wash my body. When I finished I took the shampoo and washed my hair and then raised off. Now done I took the towel from the hook dry myself and put my clothes on. I put the towel on the hook again and went outside. The brat was still sleeping like the dead so I went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

In the kitchen I put the kettle with the water to heat and were I left the phone charging in the island. Once I checked that I didn't have anything important I went and prepared my tea. When I was about to take a sip my phone rang.

"Damm it. I will kill whoever interrupted me tea time." I answer the phone without checking the id and I swore some more.

"LEEEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Fucking Hanji screams.

"What the fuck do you what shit for brains." I growled.

"Awwww, is my shorty in a bad mood? I thought you will be happy with the gift I left you yesterday night." Hanji said and I swore I could see her pouting.

"Fuck off." I said and she laughed.

"Anyway... I called you to let you know that Eren is excused for my class today and tell him to take it slow." Hanji said laughing like a fucking maniac.

"Bye, shitty glasses." I hung up before she could say anything else. I finally took a sip of my tea and sighed in pure bliss.

I went to the couch and turned my tv on. While I was watching the news my phone rang again.

"The fuck is wrong with this people. Can't a man drink his tea in peace." I sighed but this time in irritation. I checked the id this time and answer.

"This better be good." I say in the form of greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Levi." Erwin said.

"Cut the bullshit Eyebrows." I told him annoyed that he doesn't go to the point.

Erwin sighed,"Levi, Nile finally cracked."

I waited for him to continue but the bastard is waiting for my to speak. "Get on with it."

"The Titans changed their leader and you wouldn't like to know who it is." Erwin said seriously. "Levi your uncle is the new leader. Kenny Ackerman and he wants to destroy The Scouting Legion because he wasn't chosen like the head of the group."

Well fuck that I didn't see it coming.

"Does the Elder knows?" I asked.

"No not yet." Erwin answered.

"Assemble the family we have to tell them and we have to take action before this turn for the worst." I commanded Erwin and hung up.

Fuck, why is uncle doing this shit. I know he wanted to be the head but he doesn't have what it really takes to control a whole organization. Is true I hate doing this shit but I do it because I am obligated and learned to distance myself from people. I don't understand why he wants a life like this. This is a lonely lifestyle. Well... now Eren is breaking some of my walls but he know what I am and didn't left he stayed and what we did yesterday... I really want to feel like that again.

I was deep in my thoughts when Eren came running.

"Shit, fuck! Levi! I am late for school and I don't have an excuse! Mother of... Hanji will give a zero on today work!" Eren was shuffling all over the apartment. It was amusing seeing him like that. I got up and grabbed his face I smirked when his eyes dropped on my lips and to tease the little shit I licked my lips and a little moan escaped his mouth.

"Calm down brat. Hanji called me already and told me that you are excuse for her classes today and to take it easy." I said slipping my hands under his skirt and was a little surprise at what I found. "Are you hoping to get some morning sex." I said squeezing his bare ass.

"N-n-maybe. I couldn't found the panties and well..." He struggle.

I groaned and pulled him into a kiss. I bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and I sucked hard on his tongue. Eren wrapped his arm on my waist to bring us closer. The brat pulled away and started to kiss along my jawline and then went to my neck. I tilted my head to give him more of my neck. He was sucking and biting until his stomach growled. He pulled away and was blushing and looking at the ground.

"Hungry?" I asked him with a smirk.

He nodded. I untangle myself from him and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge. I looked inside and got out some, eggs, vegetables and bacon. I was mixing the eggs and vegetables to make a omelet when Eren sat in the barstool.

"Levi." Eren said.

I was dropping the omelet mix in the skillet and hummed in acknowledgment.

"Why does every employees in your club has a pin of wigs?" Eren asked.

I sighed,"you are very observant." I was flipping the omelet and put it in the plates and got out another skillet for the bacon.

"Those pin signify the loyalty to The Scouting Legion. That symbol is the family crest." I responded.

Eren nodded. "Umm... don't you have a pin to show your loyalty. Or it doesn't matter because you are the boss?"

I place one plate in front of Eren and the other at his right side for me. I grabbed the tea I made earlier and served the both of us.

"Yeah I need to show my loyalty but in a different way." I grabbed the hem of my shirt and took it off, then I turned around and I heard Eren gasp. On my back is the symbol of most honor in the group and only the elder and the one meant to take his place have this.

Covering my whole back, I have the two wings but I also have a japanese dragon engulfing the wings. When I was sure Eren saw the tattoo I put my shirt on when to his side and sat down and began eating.

Eren was silent but the started eating. We were eating in silent and then when we finished I grabbed all the dished and washed them. Once done I went to the couch again with Eren following behind.

We sat and watched some tv. The silent was a little heavy but I didn't know how to break it.

"Can I keep seeing you? I don't want you to toss me to the side again. I know what you do, not all but I can guess, and I am not scared. I want to be with you and to know the real you." By the end Eren was looking at my with determination in his eyes.

I was silent contemplating on what to said. True I want to know Eren more and to keep gazing into his brilliant eyes but I am scared that another group or God forbid the Titans. But Eren has something that draws me to him and against my better judgment I nodded. Eren broke into a big grin and started to kiss my face and then ended on my lips. We were making out and then my fucking phone rang yet again.

I sighed and grabbed the phone. "What?" I said pissed off from the interruption.

"Is that anyway to talk to your _Maman_?" Said a sweet and honey voice on the other end.

I sighed and rubbed my nose bridge.

"I'm sorry _Maman_. I thought you were shitty glasses or Eyebrows." I said with a little curve on my lips.

My mother started to laugh at that,"I understand they can be a little overbearing." I huffed at that. "But Levi I didn't just call you to ask how you are. Erwin told me that you want to make assemble the group because of what Nile said." My mother tone became deadly serious.

"Yeah, we have to take action before this gets out of hands. And I know that he is your brother but if he does thing that can damage our reputation or something more drastic. I wont hesite to kill him, with or without you approval, Elder." I said in my most deadly tone.

Yes my mother was the Elder the one that said the last world. Her world is more powerful than mine but when the time comes when she retired I would take that post and give my current position to my offspring or someone who is worthy.

The Elder was silent for a moment. "I know you will and I wont stop you. The moment he joined and became the new head of the Titans he stoped being my brother. But we still need to discuss this if not you know there will be problem with those old bastard."

I chuckle at that,"yeah is about time those fuckers die or retired. There are annoying as fuck." I told her.

"Yeah I wish that to." She said giggling. "Well _chéri_ I will leave you be. The meeting will be on Wednesday. I would preferred tonight or tomorrow but those old farts only can come Wednesday."

"Ok _Maman_. See you." I said.

"See you soon, _Mon Chéri_." And she hung up.

I sighed and turned to Eren. He has a worried expression but I only smirked and gave his a chaste kiss.

"Everything ok?" Asked Eren.

I nodded and grabbed his hand to kiss it.

"Is getting late. Let me grab my keys and wallet and I would take you to your apartment." I said grabbing my stuff.

Eren nodded and headed to the door to put on his boots. We got on the elevator and when to my car. The car ride was silent but not as awkward as I thought it will be. Once in front of Eren apartment complex I turned to him.

"Hey, are you free in Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah." Eren said with a little smile.

"Ok be ready at 7:30pm I would come and pick you up and go to a restaurant. And bring extra clothes." He was blushing but nodded.

I smirked gave him a deep kiss and then Eren got out of the car turned to wave at me and then entered his apartment complex.

Well let's clean this shit done with. I sighed and went to my apartment to prepare for the meeting. That was going to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! I made Kuchel a badass character. I want her to be a strong charater and that she doesn't take shit from anyone not even from Levi.


	13. Sorry guys...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is mad, Armin is better... Marco reveals what went down in the club and a future party... or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to school!   
> Love   
> Herondales-Levi

_Eren POV_

The first thing I did when I entered my apartment was to head straight to the bathroom. I was glad to take a shower I didn't take one in Levi apartment because I was shy to ask and I don't think his clothes will fit me.

I finished dry myself and put a blue long sleeve shirt, is stretched so my right shoulder is visible, and and pair of black boxers. Once with the clothes on I laid in my bed. I remember last night and I still cant believe that I had sexy with Levi. God! He was so hot and the way he was eating my ass like it was a pussy. I grabbed my pillow and screamed like a girl.

I stoped and realize that my dick is a little hard. So I started to think about gross stuff and my dick when down, don't worry little Eren Friday Levi will take care of us. When it was complete down I sighed and started to feel a little sleepy. I was just about to go to the world of the death when there was loud knocking on my door.

I groaned in frustration and got up to head to the door. I opened without checking who it was and the next thing I know Mikasa was hugging me.

"God! Eren, I thought something happen to you when I didn't see you in school. I when to ask Hanji but she told me you were fine while sporting a creepy smile." Mikasa said all this in a rush and ended with a scowl.

I sighed hugged her back and pulled back. "Come in." I said and went to prepare some green tea.

Mikasa closed the door took off here shoes and waited for my in the couch.

Once the tea ready I went to the living room and gave her a cup and sat down.

"So what happen." She ask with a suspicious glare.

I took a sip set the cup on the coffee table and turned to look at her.

"Well Armin must already told you that Erwin was home yesterday night." I said.

She nodded.

"So everything went well." I said and turned to look at the front. I grabbed the control remote and turned the tv on.

"Eren... what else happen. You don't miss school, and if everything went fine why didn't you answer my phone calls." Mikasa knew I wasn't telling her everything but how could I

Well Mikasa Levi told me that if I wanted Erwin to be home with Armin I needed to have sex with him.

I couldn't tell her that she will go to Levi and kill him!

"Well once that was resolved Levi asked me to stay and accompany him to a few drinks. I was a little drunk and he took me to his place because it was close." I said watching the tv.

She sighed but didn't push more on the subject and for that I am glad.

"How is Armin? Feeling better now that Erwin is home." I asked to change the subject.

Mikasa nodded. "Yeah he look better but told me that Erwin had bloodshot eyes and that he was pale. Like they didn't gave him time to take a break." Her voice held a bit of anger.

I nodded. We stayed silent for the rest of her visit. When it was late she got up I follow her to the door. She turned to me and gave me another hug.

"Please Eren, don't involve yourself in something that can ruin you in the future." She whispered in my ear.

I just nodded and like that I was alone in my apartment again. I went and grabbed the cups and washed the dishes. I was tired from the long day and tomorrow I need to go to school and ask what they gave today.

Once settled under my bed covers I dreamt of mist-matched eyes and a teasing smirk.

Today is Tuesday and I am entering my Psychology class. I am wearing a Fairy Tail white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I take the seat with the window at the left side in the back of the classroom. I take out my notebook pencil and eraser and waited for the professor.

Professor Magnolia entered the room. She is a red haired, green eyes woman with a small height and a round face. She is wearing a yellow blouse with cream colored dress pants and white ballet shoes.

"Ok class today we are going to talk about Freud. She he is the crazy guy who said that everything is sexual but it was checked that his theories weren't so crazy after all." Professor Magnolia started talking about Freud and I took notes here and there.

Once the class was over professor Magnolia said that we will have a quiz about Freud this Thursday. With that she was gone and I started to head to the cafeteria. There I took a tray and grabbed 3 slice of pizza, one cheese, one pepperoni and a meat lover, I am hungry alright. I took a bottle of water went to the register and paid for my food.

The cafeteria wasn't big it was medium size with long tables and outside there were picnic tabled and that is were I am heading. Once I was sitting I ate my first slice like there was no tomorrow. I didn't have time to eat something in the morning because I didn't set my alarm and I was already late for my class.

I finished my pizza and was drinking my bottle of water when Armin sat in front of me.

"Hey Eren." Armin said with a blinding smile.

"Armin I see you are shinning today. How is Erwin." I asked with a small smile.

Armin beamed. "Eren, Erwin and me can't thank you enough for what you did." Armin became a little sad. "Erwin was fine but emotionally and physically he wasn't he told me that is was stress and that he didn't rest. I am mad that Levi did that to him, but Erwin said it was his fault." By the end Armin was scowling.

"Is ok Armin. The important thing is that he is with you and I think he learned from his mistake." I said squeezing his hand in comfort.

Armin nodded and smile again. He began to eat a bowl of ramen while I was drinking water. I don't have more classes today so I stayed with Armin while he ate. Armin was finishing when Marco came.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey." Armin and me said at the same time.

"So wild birth day party huh..." Marco said awkwardly.

We both nodded.

"So.... you really won't explain what happen that night." Marco crossed his arms and looked at us with a expression that said we better star talking.

Armin and I stared at each other. We came to a conclusion to said some thing but not all of them. We both nodded and told him.

"That club is famous for sometime the wrong crowd to enter and that night it was one of those unlucky nights. The guy who saved Erwin was from another group and stopped what could have been a blood bath." I said struggling like it was not a big deal.

Marco looked at me. The he struggle,"ok let's say I believe you for now. The only thing I am going to say is that both of you should be careful." He has a worried face.

"Don't worry Marco. That was only a freak accident." Armin said with a small smile.

Marco sighed and nodded,"oh! I almost forgot. Jean will be doing a party this Friday at his house. His parents are out of town." Marco said exited.

"Hmm that sound cool. Count me in." Armin said with a grin.

I sighed I hate horseface but he throws some good parties but then I remember I already have a date.

"Can't sorry." I said.

Both Armin and Marco looked at me.

"Why?" Armin asked.

I struggle,"I just want to relax Friday. I already had some excitement this weekend so I want to chill at home."

Armin was looking at me like he was looking for something, but I guess he didn't find it because he struggle and nodded. "Well if you want I can go and 'chill' with you."

Before he even finished his sentence I was shaking my head no. "No, Armin. Go have some fun you deserved. I am just going to sleep all day anyway so there is no fun in that." I said with a sheepish smile.

"If you say so...." Armin wasn't convinced but what can I say. I can't tell him that I had plans with Levi on Friday.

Marco nodded,"some other time I guess."

I nodded and before I cleaned the table to head home and study, I looked at Marco and gave him a smirk.

"So you and horseface?"

Marco turned every shade of red. Armin was gaping while Marco was stuttering some excuses.

I laughed,"don't worry. I knew horseface was crushing on you I just can believe he finally grown some balls."

"Actually..." said Marco.

I raised my eyebrow and waited.

Marco sighed,"well I knew Jean was interested... so the night at the club before the fiasco started I took him in a conner... and well... umm." Marco was blushing a crimson.

"Wow... Marco I never thought you will be so blunt." I said truly impressed.

Armin was red but was nodding at my comment. Marco blushed some more. I laughed some more grabbed my things and trash and waved good bye to them. I dumped the trash in the trash can and started to head to my apartment.

_I am sorry guys, but I really want to see Levi and I want to know more about him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is guilty because he won't go to the party. But he really wants to learn more about Levi... (sad)


	14. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting with the family.

_Levi POV_

I woke up to the sun shinning through my dark curtains. I sat up and stretched my body. I get up and went to my bathroom to wash my teeth and take a morning shower. Once done I dry myself and went to my closet and put some dark blue boxers some grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt.

I go to my kitchen and prepared the tea and cooked son waffles. When I finished I went to the living room turned the tv on and started to watch the news and eat.

Today is Wednesday that means I have to go to the main house. The good part is that I can see Maman its been a long time since I saw here, but the shitty part are those old farts. Today is going to be a long day. I finished my breakfast and washed the dishes. I checked the and it was 10:30am.

The reunion will be at 2 but I will go earlier so that I can talk with the Elder in private. I killed time watching tv and reading some work email. When the clock hit 12:30pm I went to my bedroom to pick my clothes. I was looking through my clothes until I settle with a black button-up a blue tie with a black jacket and black trouser.

I when to the bathroom and took another shower. I dry myself and put on my clothes I checked myself in the mirror and nodded. I went and picked my phone, keys and my wallet. At the front door I put on my black dress shoes and the headed to my car.

Once inside I drove to the main house. The main was located in a private part of the city it has huge ass gates and tight security. When I reached the gates they let me in without a glance. The house was a traditional japanese house. It has the classic garden with the koi pot and trees. The house is two story but when you entered the house and go to the back is like an estate with more space and rooms.

When I get out I go to the sliding door and opened. I took my shoes of and headed for the main room. I pass the kitchen, living room and dinning room and opened the back sliding door and went to the right. This part of the house is a long corridors outside passing some room for training, guest room and the main room where the business take place. I finally reached the sliding door for the main room and open it.

This room has a long wood table with cushions to sit on. On the head of the table, in the wall is the symbol of our group taking the whole wall. I closed the door and sat to the right side of the head sit. I waited less than a minute when the Elder came.

She has long dark hair, pail skin, small in the height department, yes smaller than me ha! a petit nose, small pink lips and eyes silver like my left eye. She was wearing a black yukata with pink flower, the sleeve were yellow with birds.

She came at my side and gave my a hug and a hugged her back with a small smile.

" _Chéri_! How much I missed my small and grumpy son!" She said while placing kisses on my cheeks.

I let her kiss me some more and then a pushed her back gently.

" _Maman_ , I am not a kid anymore." I said rolling my eyes.

She pouted,"you will always be _Maman_ baby, _chéri_." She said and gave my another hug.

She let me go and sat at her seat. "I believe you came first to discuss the problem we have." Said the Elder with a serious expression.

"Elder, you know the serious crime Kenny Ackerman committed when he became the Titian boss." I said with a dark expression.

"I know and I am willing to go to drastic measure. Like I told you the moment he joined that group and became the boss was the moment he die. I can't believe he betrayed us, his family." The Elder had a sad expression on her face.

She didn't show it very much but she really loved uncle. I sighed grabbed her right hand and gave it a squeeze. She gave me one of those radiant smile and a smiled back at her.

The sliding door was opened and in came Dot Pixis. From all of the old bastard I have to said Pixis is the best. He is the one who founded the Garrison and was the group who supply us with anything we need, fake id, illegal guns, hiding place you name it. He always have alcohol in his hand and was a silly old man. He is bald with wrinkles under his eye, honey colored eyes with a gray mustache. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with black trouser. He sat in front of me and took a swig of his task.

"Hope you are ready for a whole day in here talking crap." He said.

The Elder giggled and nodded.

The door opened again and then everyone was present. There was Rod Reiss, he was a fat man with dark hair and dark eyes, and was wearing a traditional suit. He is the head of the Reiss family and they work under us and because of that we found his company, a pharmaceutical one who research thing I can even describe.

The other person was Keith Shadis he wasn't bad but he talk to loud and it give me headache. He is bald with tired eyes but with alertness. He is the one who trains the new recruit who wants to join us. He is wearing a green button-up with a cream jacket and trouser.

And last came Dimo Reeves. He is also on the fat side with little hair on his future bald head. He was also wearing a suit but a brown colored one. He was the one who snuggle our stuff in any country doesn't matter if the task is impossible he can do it and he does it fast.

They all took there seat at Pixis left was Reiss on my left was Reeves and on Reiss left was Shadis.

The Elder nodded and everyone nodded back.

"You most already know that Kenny Ackerman an ex fellow of our family turned on us and joined the Titans." She said in her commanding voice.

They all nodded.

"What actions are we going to take Elder?" Asked Shadis.

"We will first try to negotiate some kind of an agreement and see if we can libe in peace." She said leaning on the table.

"What if he agreed but the he betray us and some important ends death?" Said Reiss. Hmmm this old fart wasn't so stupid after all.

"If it comes to that, and I hope not, we will not show any type of mercy. He lost it the moment he brakes the agreement."

"And if he doesn't agree to our terms?" Reeves this time asked.

The Elder gazed at all the men and her gaze was cold. The silver changed to the gunmetal the become when she is angry or about to kill someone.

"Then we kill him." She said in a deadly voice.

Every man gulped, it wasn't smart to anger the Elder. She may look sweet and is nice, but if you fuck with her or her family she will not hesitated to kill anyone.

Once that was settle they began to talk about some other shit from the family and I really didn't give a fuck. I zoned out and started to think about Eren and his body. I really can't wait for Friday to come. I will savor him more slowly this time and I would make him come only with my tongue. I was smirking when the Elder concluded the meeting.

I sighed, finally. I started to get up but the Elder took my hand and shakes her head.

When everyone was gone she turned to me and I knew that it was my mother talking now.

"Sooo, you seemed distracted when the topic of Kenny came to an end." She said.

" _Maman_ , I came to talk only about that not what those smelly old men wanted from you." I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

She laughed,"yeah I tough the same thing. You know..." Mother had that smile like she knows something that I really don't want to know. "Hanji called me and told me you found someone." Fucking shitty glasses.

"And..." I said with an eye-roll.

"Well, I want you to bring the lucky person! And don't say no because Hanji told me they know what we really are." She said pointing a finger at me.

I sighed I can't escape this,"ok fine, you win. When do you wish to meet him." I said pissed off at Hanji for being a babble mouth.

"Hmmm... oh! Bring him Friday!" Mother exclaimed clapping her hands like a little girl.

"No." I said fast.

My mother was giving me the puppy dogs eyes. Damm her how could a grown woman do that!

I stared at her not letting her know she was winning.

She sighed,"why not?"

"Because that day we already will be having a date." I told her.

She nodded,"bring him the next day and I will not take a no for an answer." She said and I knew I couldn't argue.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Good." She stood up and kissed my cheek. " _Chéri_ , I have to go now and do some more business. I will see you and your cutie Saturday." She said walking to the door.

I also stood up and headed to the sliding door,"see you, _Maman_." And then I went outside and headed to where my car was parked.

_Shit how will Eren take the news of meeting my mother. I hope he doesn't freak out and leave me._

I sighed and gotten in my car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Eren freak out? Or will he be happy to meet Levi mother and know more about him.  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi


	15. Unexpected visitor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some work issues and then a surprise visit.

_Levi POV_

I arrived at the club and entered. It was empty except from some workers preparing for to night. Wednesday night are good for business. Is the middle of the week and they like to party and some like to restock on drugs and whatnot. I go up to the were the bar is and saw that Farlan was there.

He was wearing his typical bartender uniform with his hair slicked to the side, showing mire of his face. As I was approaching he started to smile.

"Do what do I own the pleasure of you being here today? Is really rare to see you here." He said with a grin.

I struggle,"just came by to check on how we are doing and if we need to restock."

He nodded,"well we need more champagne if we want to have those rich people buying, we need some alcohol and-" I stoped Farlan in the middle.

"Farlan you know is not that type of restock I am talking about." I said glaring hard at him.

He just sighed,"then we need those specials pill that Hanji created. The customer love them. Some meth, also the one Hanji created, they said is better and a little safer. And... some cocaine if you can."

"Ok, I will tell Hanji to make a big merchandise of those drugs." I said a headache coming at the thought of calling Hanji.

"Make it for Friday. I heard we have some new membership and they want to see if we are as good as we said we are." Farlan said cleaning the bar top.

I just nodded and started to head to my office. Once there I prepared myself and called Hanji.

"GRUMPY PANTS!!!!!" She screeched in my ear.

"Shitty glassed I am calling for business not for your bullshit." I sighed already feeling the headache.

"Awww, I thought you wanted to talk about the cutie pie." I know I can't see her but I knew she was pouting. "Ok what do you need and for when?" She asked in her business tone.

"Need those specials pills you invented, your meth and some cocaine. And all of this I need for Friday, because we have a new membership." I told her turning my chair to see the view of the city changing from dusk to night.

"Hmmm. Well I guess I won't be sleeping for two days straight." She sounded exited.

I rolled my eyes,"just make sure I have all that shit for Friday or I will kill those disgusting experiments you are hiding in your house."

"YOU WOULN'T DARE." She cried.

"Then don't disappoint me ." I said and hung up the phone while she was crying to not touch her 'babies.'

With that done I read some paper work. I finished doing the paper work and was rubbing my eyes for reading too much. I started to pack my stuff m, organize the office and I was leaving the office.

Once outside of the office I was blast with light and music. I was so engrossed in my work and my office was sound proof that I didn't hear the club being in full swing. I pushed the sweating bodies and gave some cold glares when people tried to touch me.

I finally reached the door and went to my car. Once inside I sighed in relief. I started the car but I really didn't want to go home.

Fuck it! I put the car to drive and headed to Eren apartment. Well let's see what the brat is doing. I gave a dark chuckle.

_Eren POV_

I arrived from a brutal day in uni. Petra gave out test grade and I got an A, I still couldn't believe, yeah the exam was easy but really confusing m, but oh well I got an A and I wont fight it. I went to the bedroom and threw my pack back in the conner where my desk is and went and took a long awaited shower.

I was standing under the water for like five minutes so that my tense muscles can relax and then grabbed the soap and washed my body. Once finished I dried myself put some green boxers and a t-shirt os doctor who, showing my left shoulder and reaching mid thigh. I went to the kitchen and started to cook some mac-and-cheese, while the pasta cooked I went to the living room and turned the tv on. I was channel surfing when I stopped at How To Get Away With Murder, it was the marathon! I was so engrossed in the show that I forgot about the food and sprinted to the kitchen, got the pasta in a bowl and put the cheese on top to mix it. I served myself a big portion and went to the couch and kept watching tv while eating.

I finished eating cleaned the dishes and put the rest in the fridge for tomorrow. I go back to the sofa and kept watching tv. It hadn't been like five minutes and someone was knocking at my door. I sighed and stood up. I glance at the door hole and opened the door quickly.

Levi was standing there he was wearing all black except the blue tie he has. Levi smirked when he saw what I was wearing and I blushed.

"L-Levi... w-what are you doing here?" Damm why the fuck did I stuttered.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded and opened the door wider. He entered took his shoes off and with to the living room and sat at the sofa like it was his own home. I sighed, closed the door and started to prepare some tea. While I was making tea Levi was watching tv.

Why is he here? I thought we agreed to see each other Friday... I'm not saying that I am mad, quiet the opposed I am happy and surprise. When the tea was ready I went and gave him a cup.

"Thanks." He said and took a sip.

I just nodded and sipped on my tea.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I can't see or come to see you, without having a reason." He said with a little curve of his lips.

I blushed and shook my head. He nodded and kept watching the tv. I was squirming a lot at his side and he took my hand in his.

"Why the hell are you squirming so much." He said staring straight at me eyes. And once again I was captivated by those eyes of his.

"N-n-nothing..." I said and I could feel my cheeks going pink.

Levi chuckle and gave me an innocent kiss. It didn't last long in lest than a second the kiss turned into a tongue war. I moaned into his mouth and he sucked my bottom lip and bit hard into it and I moaned harder.

He started to rub my hardening cock, pulled from my lips and started to but and suck my neck and my exposed shoulder. I mewled when his hand when inside my boxer to grab my cock and to pump it. I started to thrust my hip into his fist to find more friction. He was groaning into my neck and with my right hand I grabbed his hair turned his face to mine and kissed him hard. He growled when I pulled his hair and sucked on my tongue harder.

I started to fell that swirled in my abdomen and knew I was about to come. I pulled from his lips and went to his neck and sucked on his porcelain skin. Then I went to his ear and bite hard on his lobe and he moaned and shivered.

"Levi.... I-I am.... a-abo-ut to c-cu..." I whispered hotly on his ear.

He started to jerk me faster,"cum for my,brat." He said into my ear.

I moaned and bit hard into his neck and came all over his hand. I let go of his neck and saw a big purple bruised from my teeth. He took his hand away and was about to go and wash his hands, but I grabbed the hand and started cleaning my own cum. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad either but I keep going. I licked his palm clean and sucked his finger one by one. While I was sucked his finger he was looking at me with lust filled eyes and was panting like he just ran a marathon.

When I finished I sucked one last time his index finger and let it go with a pop. I licked my lips and stared at Levi, with red cheeks, blum open pink lips and love bites.

"Eren, that was disgusting, but it was hot the way you ate your come like it was the best thing and sucked on my fingers like a lollipop." Levi said putting his hand behind my neck and kissed my again.

I giggled,"well you just ate some of my cum to, indirectly." I say fluttering my eyelashes.

He tsk'd, but gave my his signature smirk.

I looked down and saw that he was hard and I licked my lips while looking at his clothed cock. I looked up and his gaze was lustful again.

"I need you to take care of this." He said and stood up. He picked me up princess style and then we went to my bedroom.

He put me in the middle of my bed and took my boxers all the way and then my shirt. Once I was completely naked he started to undress himself. When he was finally naked his cock was purple from how hard it was.

"Like what you see." Levi said with a little grin.

I just nodded and moaned and started to touch my dick that was already hard, ready for round two.

"I hope your classes tomorrow aren't so important, because I am going to fuck you so hard tomorrow will be imposible to walk much less sit on that sweet ass of yours." Levi said crawling to me.

I just moaned at his worlds.

_Well shit, I have to find an excuse for next week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say... 
> 
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi


	16. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi and an uninvited guest....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A longer chapter!!!   
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

"I hope your classes tomorrow aren't so important, because I am going to fuck you so hard tomorrow will be imposible to walk much less sit on that sweet ass of yours." Levi said crawling to me.

I just moaned at his worlds.

He came and licked my neck, jawline and then came bit my bottom lip and thrusted his tongue. I whimpered when I felt his right hand pinching and tugging my right nipple. He pulled away and stared to leave opened mouthed kisses on my neck and collarbone. His mouth came above my left nipple and he licked it and then blow it. I moaned and arched my back and the sensation.

Levi smirked and took my nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me. Hi bit my nipple and togged until I felt a bit of pain, but the pleasure type of pain. When he was satisfied he treated my right nipple and did the same. I was a moaning mess and my cock was leaking pre-cum.

"Levi... m-more...." I begged him thrusting my hips up to get some kind of friction.

Levi went lower on my body grabbed both my thighs and kisses the right one while caressing the left one. I was getting pissed of at all the teasing so I grabbed him on the shoulders and switched or position. I was so fats that Levi didn't even notice he was laying on the bed until I smirked down on him.

"You where taking long and I really want you." I said, I got up when to my night stand and grabbed some lube and a condom.

I came back put the condom on Levi side and checking that I have his attention, I poured lubes on my fingers. I inched back and lifted my hips so that Levi can see my ass. I was blushing but I was horny as fuck so I didn't care. I slide my finger in my crack until I reached my hole. It was twitching in anticipation and I entered my index finger, I threw my head back and started to finger fuck myself. I added my second finger and opened my eyes to see Levi and I moaned harder.

Levi was watching me with a hungry stare and was jerking himself to my little show.

"God, Eren. Do you see what you are doing to me?" Levi all but groaned in lust.

I mewled and started to scissored myself and when I added my third finger I pulled out grabbed the condom, opened and put it on Levi. I lubed Levi dick some more and then I got on top of him and slowly started to take Levi cock.

I moaned when I started to feel how Levi cock was stretching me and I whimpered. Levi took hold of my hips but didn't move, he was holding himself while I took his dick on me inch by inch. When I felt Levi balls on my back I rested there letting my hole to a costumed to his dick.

Once the pain lessens and the pleasure took over I started to fuck myself on Levi. Fist I started slow and rotated my hips to teased Levi and he gripped me hips more and I knew I would have some bruised tomorrow. Bored with the teasing I started a faster rhyme and threw my head back when I hit my sweet spot. Levi was grunting and thrusting up while I go down.

"F-fuck... Eren fa-faster!" Levi shouted with his eyes closed from pleasure.

I got faster and started to jerk myself off.

"L-Levi! I am a-almost the..." I couldn't finished because I started to feel the begging of my orgasm.

"E-Eren, me t-too." Levi panted and started to thrust harder if that was possible.

I jerked faster and I knew I was done.

"LEVI!!!" I screamed and came all over my hand and his chest. I lost my strength and fell on Levi.

Levi changed our position and started to fuck me faster. I was a whimpering mess because I just came and I was very sensitive. With one last forceful thrust Levi came with his head throw back and it was the most erotic thing I ever saw.

"EREN!" He groaned and milked himself in my hole. I mewled and he dropped on top on me and he was panting. While we waited to get our breathing under control I pushed his sweaty bangs and kissed him on his forehead. Levi lifted his head kissed my sweetly on my lips and he took out his dick.

I whimpered when I felt Levi pulling out and I felt empty.

Levi stood up,"I told you that the first time I will let you rest. Now get up we need to take a shower and change the sheets." Levi said coming to me and grabbed both my hands to sit my up. I moaned because my body was sensitive.

I pouted,"Leviiiii." I whined. "I can't get up, fuck I don't think I feel my feet."

"Then I did my job." He said chuckling

He picked me up princess style and I gave a little (manly) scream and he took me to the bathroom. He sat my on top on the toilet lit and started the shower. Once the water was hot he picked me up and cleaned my body. While in the shower we teased each other some more but we were very tired so we finished dried ourselves and because we already saw each other naked we didn't put some clothes on, Levi doesn't have clean clothes anyway, we changed the sheet and slept cuddle in together.

The next morning I wake up to the feeling of kissed on my back. I sighed in contentment.

"Morning." Said Levi with a husky voice.

I shivered,"good morning." I said turning my head and giving him a bright smile.

He smiled a little and kissed my forehead. Levi was rubbing the inside of my thighs and I felt my cock getting harder, I already have morning wood, and blushed and to tease Levi I thrusted my ass and felt that Levi was hard and ready.

Levi started to kiss my neck while I kept thrusting my ass back and his hands came to my dick and I moaned.

"Do you think you can take my cock again." Levi whispered hotly on my ear.

My brain was telling me that it wasn't a good idea to have sex but my dick was saying fuck the pain and take it. I now I am going to regret it but fuck it I will cry later.

"Levi." I moaned and that did it.

Levi grabbed the bottle off lube of the floor poured it to his fingers and entered two without any warning. I whimpered and grabbed my pillow to muffled my voice.

Levi was thrusting hard his finger on my hole while kissing my back and the nape of my neck. I twisted my arm and grabbed the back of Levi head and started to thrust down on his finger. I could feel Levi hot breath on my neck, I pulled is hair and looked back at him with lips wide open and blown pupils.

"Fuck, I can't wait anymore." Levi took out his finger grabbed my left thigh and plugged his raw dick on my asshole.

"F-f-fuck! Levi..." Is the first time that I feel his dick raw on my ass and it was euphoric. His dick was hot and I could feel it more harder than ever.

We started to fuck like animals, panting, moaning and groaning each other names. I was leaking pre-cum on my lower stomach and sheets. When Levi hit my spot I trashed and screamed his name harder.

"Levi,Levi,Levi..." I kept saying his name like a mantra. Levi kept hitting my sweet spot and I came without touching my dick and it was the best orgasm I had so far.

I was panting and mewling while Levi was thrusting in my sensitive hole.

"Eren." The Levi came inside me if I still had some energy I would come a second time because the feeling of Levi release inside me was incredible and the way he said my name while he came was sinful.

We stayed connect for a few moment and then Levi pulled back. I could feel his semen dripping down my right thigh and sheets.

Levi kissed my cheek and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. When he came I was still panting a little and in the same position. Levi raised my left thigh again and cleaned the mess there and then my stomach.

"I'm sorry. Forgot to put a condom on." Levi said. "If you are wondering I am clean, I don't make the mistake of never wearing protection." He said looking at me, and I knew he was asking me if I am clean too.

I smile,"don't worry. You are the first and only person who I had sex with." I said blushing and I buried my face in my pillow.

I could feel Levi staring at me. I felt his hand caressing my hair and I turned to see him. He was smiling one of his real smiled and I grinned back at him. Levi helped me sit and we walked, well I was limping, over to the bathroom. Once we finished with our personal hygiene we went to my bedroom I put on red boxer and found a galaxy sweater that Mikasa gave my for my birthday present like a joke, but jokes on her because I love it. It reached mid-thigh. I lend Levi one of my Death note t-shirt and some black basket ball shorts. He was comando because he said it was disgusting to wear the same underwear.

Once done we headed to the living room.

"Don't you have anything to make breakfast." Levi asked.

I nodded and went to the kitchen took out a pancakes mix, eggs and frozen bacon. Levi nodded and told me to sit and wait for the food.

I went to the couch and sat down slowly to not hurt myself and turned the tv on. They were showing spongebob so I started to watch it. The show was almost finishing when Levi came and gave my a plate full of pancakes, eggs and bacon. He came back with his plate and brought some orange juice. He sat in the couch and we started to eat. When we were done I picked all the dishes and washed them, because Levi did the cooking, and came back to the couch.

I leaned to Levi and he put his arms around my waist and held my tight to his side. We were enjoying each other company in silent. I was falling asleep when there came an insisting knocking on mu door. I groaned left Levi body and was about to stand when Levi grabbed my arm.

"I get it. Just stay sitting I know how tired you are." He said with a smirk.

I pouted and he started to head to the door. He opened and Mikasa came and hugged him.

"Eren! Why didn't you come to sch-." Mikasa stoped talking when she saw me at the couch sitting and slowly pulled away from Levi.

Levi tsk'd a d came to the couch and sat at my side and wrapped his arm in my waist. I leaned back with a smile and when I looked at Mikasa she had a murdering gaze that she was directing at Levi.

"And who might you be?" Mikasa asked through clenching teeth.

"Levi and you?" Levi said giving Mikasa a hard glare

"Eren sister, Mikasa. What are you to Eren?" I had to stop Mikasa before she kills Levi.

Levi was about to answer but I cut him out.

"Mikasa what are you doing here?" I asked her and her glare turned to me and I flinched a little. Levi started to rub my hips and I relaxed a little.

Mikasa saw and her glare came back to Levi. "I came to check on you, because you never miss school. And this week alone you missed two days. Eren this isn't like you." Mikasa said looking at me again and her gaze soften.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Mikasa. Monday I didn't rest so well, you know I had to help Armin, and Hanji gave me an excuse for all of my classes on Monday." I said looking tight at her.

"And why did you miss today?" Her gaze was cold again and for this I didn't have an excuse.

I just looked down at my hands and waited for the scolding she will give me.

"He didn't go because I didn't left him. And if is an excuse that Eren needs for his school I can find one, anyway I know a lot of people where Eren study." Levi said.

I gazed at him with an open mouth, Levi knew people... oh right! Hanji and Petra. Now that I think about it... who else Levi know and if they work with him or they genuinely know him.

Mikasa was very furious.

"And why the fuck didn't you left him go!?" Mikasa screamed and I knew that I has to cool her down or this can get out of hand.

"Mikasa!" I yelled back and stood up fast and because of that I lost my balance but Levi was quicker and held me until I steadied myself. "Thanks." I told Levi and started walking where Mikasa was stranding. "Mikasa he didn't let me leave I choose to not go, so don't blame him I am a grown up and I make my own choices." I tell her.

Mikasa was looking sad. "He is changing you...." She said really softly.

I shook my head. "I am the same. The only difference is that I found some that I really like." I told her just as softly.

Mikasa grabbed me and gave a bear hug and whispered,"I don't trust that guy... but if you really like him I will tried." She pulled back to look at my eyes, she smiled but then lost it. "But if you ever ditch school again I will kill him." She said glaring at Levi.

I laughed and hugged her again,"thanks." I whispered.

She nodded let my go and then she was gone like she never was there to begin with.

"Well that was interesting." Levi said from the couch.

"Sorry about that." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Levi shook his head and gave me a kiss.

"I should probably go. I didn't tell were I was going to go and my phone must be with hundreds of calls." He said and went to my bedroom.

I sat at the couch and waited for Levi. He came with the same clothes from the night before. I stood up and walked him to the door. He turned and pulled me to give me another kiss.

"Be ready for tomorrow for our date. Wear something sexy and bring some clothes to stay overnight, and bring clothes to go out." Levi said squeezing my ass.

I nodded," umm... Levi."

"Yes."

"You don't mind if..." I was blushing.

"If you...?" Levi said looking curious.

"You don't mind if a wear woman clothes?" I said. "Is that I found that girls clothes is confortable and I have some clothes in the back of my closet but I never found the courage to wear them.... until that day." I said looking down.

Levi was silent and I thought I just creeped him out. I was about to say forget it but he took my chin and kissed my lips softly.

"I don't mind what you wear. The only thing I want is Eren, I don't give a fuck what you wear. Hell, you can wear those grannies dresses and I still will take you out." He said smirking.

I laughed feeling relieved that Levi didn't reject the idea.

"Wow, that was almost romantic." I told him with a big grin.

He chuckle kissed my one more time opened the door. When he was about to close the door he looked at me,"if you are wearing woman clothes I hope you wear _everything_." He said and then he was gone.

I started to blush but was grinning like an idiot.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes all that went down! 
> 
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi


	17. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to give my thanks to Vampirekitty34 for these amazing outfit and I hope all of you will like them like I do.  
> So enjoy!   
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

I woke up at 12:30 on Friday. I don't have any classes so I just lazy a little more on the bed and then got up washed my teeth and took a shower. Done with that I went to my closet and took out a t-shirt with Rin Okamura and paired up with a black booty short. I looked in the mirror and posed then turned and damm my ass was hot! I grinned and picked up my keys, phone and wallet, put on my black converse and opened the door.

I got out of my apartment and went to the grocery store. I picked some meat, chicken some vegetable, spices, cereal, juice, water, tea and other stuff I need. I was passing the make up aisle stopped and then entered. I picked some black eye liner and a natural color lipgloss, I hope is not too much, and lastly some natural colored eye shadow. With that done I go to the register there I pick some chocolate and lollipop and paid.

With the grocery paid I started to head home. Once there I put everything where is suppose to be. Done with that I went to mu closet and started to dig deep inside my closet where I know I have some woman clothes. I never told anyone not even Armin or Mikasa, but I sometime like to wear girls clothes because is really comfy and cute. I found what I wanted and took out the big bag I had. I was looking for a specific combination and I finally found it, ([This](https://www.polyvore.com/is_cute/set?id=217719332)).

I took out a burgundy linen off shoulder top with a black ankle leggings with tan colored boots that reached mid calf. I put in on top of my bed and went to where my boxers are and started digging until I found a little box, I opened and took out the only lingering I had a black colette boy thong see through. I blushed thinking of Levi reaction and giggled. Once I had all out and prepared I found a backpack and threw some boxers, two t-shirt, a pair of booty shorts, jean, my tooth brush, deodorant and my phone charger.

I checked the hour and it was 6:00pm. I went and took a long shower and cleaned myself through. I went to my bedroom with a towel over my waist and looked at what I will be wearing. It need some accessories. I went to the closet and went to the floor and at the left conner there is a red accessories jewel box. I opened and stared until I found what I wanted I picked up a bracelet the same color as my shirt, and has a wing in the center, a watch the same color with some gold bracelet to match and a ring. Oh! I went to my drawer and found a little black bag with a knife. Perfect! Now that I am satisfied and put on my clothes and accessories.

I checked myself in the mirror and smiled brightly, I went to my bathroom and put the make up that I bought in the store. When I was finished I looked beautiful. My eyes were more green-blue because of my eyeliner and my lips are more shinning. I messed more my hair to have that messy but sexy look and it looked perfect. I was admiring myself some mire when I heard some knocking. I checked myself one more time and went to opened the door.

If I though the I was hot the Levi is out of this universe, ([This](https://www.polyvore.com/meeting/set?id=217712492)). He is wearing a black hide button up shirt with some intensional wrinkles on top he has a black casual slim jacket, his trouser were chino black and it looked like part of his skin from how tight it was and black dress shoes. He has a black wrist watch and a guitar necklace, that on other people looked silly, but on him it looked hot. I was so lost in my thought that Levi grabbed me by the waist and kissed me.

"You look great, brat." Levi said once he pulled from the kiss.

I just nodded and blushed. He smirked.

"Go grab your things and lets head out." He said and I went to my room grabbed my things checked that I have all I needed and went to close the door. Once at Levi side he grabbed my hand and held it until we were in his car. He opened my car door and I thanked him and went inside. He sat at the driver seat and we took off.

"We are we going?" I asked once we where on the highway.

"You will see." Said Levi very mysterious.

I rolled my eyes and hummed to the music playing.

We arrived to a French restaurant named Maison de Mike. When we entered the restaurant the light were dim and the atmosphere was tranquil.

"Do you have a reservation?" Asked a blonde hostess with a kind smile.

"Levi Ackerman."

The hostess checked her list and took two menus. "This way Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman." She said and lead us to round table in the far left corner.

I blushed and Levi smirked and took my hand to follow the hostess. In the table Levi pulled my chair for me to sit and I smiled at him. He went to his chair and sat and the hostess gave us the menus and then she told us to have a wonderful night.

A waitress with black hair in a ponytail came. "Good evening gentle man. May I suggest some appetizer to star?"

"Yes, a assorted and olive selection and your fines red wine." Levi told her.

She nodded and then she was gone.

"How did you find this place?" I asked Levi very curious.

"A friend of mine owns this restaurant." Levi said looking the menu.

I nodded and started to look at the menu. I really didn't know what to order so I look at Levi and asked,"what do you recommend?"

Levi looked at me and smirked. "What do you like?"

I thought about it,"meat." I said seriously.

Levi nodded and closed his menu.

The waitress came and put or appetizer in the center and served us our red wine.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

Levi nodded and told her our order and she was gone was again. I took the little plate at my side and took some cheese and olive. I took a bit and moaned at the wonderful taste. Levi raised and eyebrow and I could feel my cheeks going pink. I took a sip of the wine and it was just perfect.

"Are you liking it so far?" Levi asked.

I gulped the wine,"yes and I like that you feel like home but you are in a restaurant."

Levi nodded,"yeah I like that too. That's why I came here a lot." He said with a thoughtful expression.

We chatted about how I am going in collage and talked about my family. Levi was very attentive and gave some comment or asked me about my family. When we finished Levi took my hand and started to rub my knuckles and I smiled softly at him and he gave me one of his rare smiled. The waitress came and put our food in front of us, took the dirty dishes and refilled our glasses.

In the plate there was a small round piece of steak with a sauce and a little bit mashed potatoes. Levi had the same, I cut the steak and took a bit. It was delicious, it was juicy and the meat was very tender. I devoured my food but with elegance. I finished and wiped my mouth and drank all my wine and sighed in happiness.

Levi finished after me,"I am glad that you liked it." He chuckle.

"Yeah it was really delicious." I giggled.

"Ready to get out of here?" Levi said.

I nodded and we stood up. Levi let some money on the table and a hefty tip to the waitress. He wrapped a possessive arm around my waist and I cuddle to his side. On his car he opened my car door again and then he came to his side. He turned his car and we started to head to his apartment.

The date was really good he still didn't open up but I will wait for him, because I know it will be worthy. We arrived fast to his apartment we got out of his car and stepped into the elevator. When we enteren I took of my shoes and went to his bedroom to put my bag on his room. In his room I put the bag next to his right night stand I turned and Levi was taking of his clothes. I blushed and looked to my feet.

When Levi was but naked he came grabbed my hand and took me to the bathroom, there he started to take my clothes off with my help.

"Because we had wild sex yesterday, today we are only going to take a shower and sleep for tomorrow." Levi said, but he said no sex and he is rubbing and squeezing my ass and I moaned. He smirked and went to turn on the shower.

I follow him, when the shower was hot we went in and Levi started to clean my body. He was gentle but he also was teasing me. I turned and cleaned his body too, but then I went to my knees and without any warning I took him in my mouth. Levi threw his head back and grabbed my hair hard. And I moaned into his cock.

"Fuck! Eren if you do this I wont hold back." He said moaning when I took him deeper. "Don't said I didn't warn you." And he started to fuck my mouth.

I gagged a little but then I relaxed my throat and started to moan. Levi was fucking my mouth like there was no tomorrow. I started to touch myself but Levi foot slapped my hand away and a whimpered at the lost of my hand.

"You will not touch yourself." Levi all but growled and I moaned into his dick harder.

He was fucking my mouth faster and then he came hard on my mouth. I tried to eat it all but some of it came out of my mouth and down my chin. I looked up at Levi.

"Levi... I-I want to cum." I whined.

"And you will. Now stand up but your hand on the wall and bend so that I can see that sweet ass of yours." Levi said bring his hand up and down my spine.

I tremble and bended so that I am presenting myself to him. I turned my head to see Levi and he was looking at my ass and licking his lips.

Levi gave me a slap at my ass and I jolted into the wall. I glared at Levi and he smirked before slapping my ass once again but this time I moaned. I put a hand to my mouth, because I couldn't believe O just moaned to a slap at my ass.

Levi cocked an eyebrow,"hmm, you like that you little slut? I told you that we should just rest because we fucked like animals yesterday. But you didn't listen and took my cock like the little slut you are." And he slapped my ass again and this time I let the moan to come louder.

He kept slapping my ass a couple of time and I could see that my cheeks were red but I didn't care at this moment I just wanted more.

"Levi, just fuck me." I said licking my lips.

"Hmmm you can do better than that." Another slap and a louder moan.

"L-Leviii... I want your big thick cock inside my little slutty hole." I mewled when Levi started to knead my ass.

"The sound a little better." Levi put his finger into my mouth. "Suck." And I sucked those fingers like my life depended on it.

"That's enough." Levi pulled his ginger and thrusted them into my hole. I screamed and moaned both from the pain and the pleasure it brought. Levi was thrusting hard but he was avoiding that spot that will bring me to the clouds.

"Levi. Pl-please hit my sweet spot don't be a fu-" I was cut off by own moan when Levi finally rubbed my bundle of nerves. I was fucking myself in his finger when he took them out. I glared at him but he just grinned a little grabbed my hip and thrusted deep into me.

I arched my back and he started to fuck me senseless. I had my head in the wall moaning while Levi was licking my back and then came to my neck and bite hard. I screamed and clenched my asshole.

"Fuck Eren! You got tighter." Levi groaned and fucked me harder.

I was feeling my own orgasm coming and I started to jerk myself in time as Levi thrust. I started to see white and hen I came all over the shower wall. I clenched my hole tighter and Levi came with something along my name.

I was panting, Levi took off his cock and I crumble to the floor. Now I couldn't feel my legs. Levi held me up to clean our mess quickly, dried us and took me to the bed. He laid me down and covered my body with his sheets. Then he came to the right side and laid down inside the covers.

I scooted by his side and laid my head on his chest, I could feel his heart beat and it was still a little fast and I smiled.

"You know, you look all innocent but when you are horny you turn into a different person." Levi said while stroking my hair.

I lifted my head and kissed him. "You don't like it." I asked a little nervous.

He just looked at me and kissed me hard.

"I don't like it, I love it when you turn into a animal in bed." He said smirking and giving me a little slap at my ass. I pouted and slapped his chest and laid my head once again.

"Night,brat."

"Sweet dreams, asshole." I said and I heard him chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like?  
> Thanks!!!


	18. Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit and many emotions....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be many feeling on this chapter!  
> Love  
> Herondale-Levi

I woke up the next morning with pain in my lower back. I inhaled a painful breath and held it and the let it all go. Once the pain subsided I turned and saw that Levi was not there. I gingerly sat up and checked the hour in the night stand clock, it read 10:30am. With some curses and will power I went to the bathroom with my backpack to take ny tooth brush and wash my teeth. With clean teeth I went and took out a black t-shirt and some purple booty short. Once I am done I put my bag in the bedroom and headed down stairs.

Levi was sitting in the kitchen island eating some breakfast and reading the paper. I came to his back wrapped my arms around his chest and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Good morning." I said burying me face on his left side of his neck.

"Morning, you hungry?" Levi asked me turning his head to see me.

I nodded and he stood up and served me some french-toast with sausage and orange juice. I smiled kissed him on the cheek again and started to eat.

While I was eating Levi grabbed his dirty dishes and washed them. Once done he came to sit where he was originally.

"Eren, today you are meeting my mother." Levi said bluntly.

I chocked on the piece of sausage I was eating. Levi gave me a disgusted expression but helped me.

"W-what!" I said with panic in my voice.

"You heard me, brat. When you finish eating we are going to my mother." Levi said rolling his eyes.

"B-b-but! Why? I mean is good that you will let me meet your mother and all, but isn't it early to meet the parents. I mean, fuck! My parents still don't know you exist, the only member is Mikasa and because of it was an accident." I said panic evident in my voice. What if Levi mother doesn't like me? Does she know that I am a guy? Fuck! What will happen that when she sees that I am a man she kill me? I kept thinking negative things until Levi grabbed my hands.

"Look, I know is early for this shit. But fucking shitty glasses told my mother that I am interested in another human being. Eren, I am a really cold person and if I wanted to have sexual released I go pick a random person, fuck them and that it. You are the first that I really have an interest in and I hope that whatever happens when you meet my mother you will still stick with me." Levi said squeezing my hands tighter.

I looked into his blue and silver eyes that I really love and knew that not matter what happens I will stick with him. I nodded and smiled big.

"Well I guess you are stock with me. Hope you don't take it back."

Levi smiled at that,"not a chance, brat." And then his lips were on mine. The kiss started gentle but then it turned sexual.

Both of us were fighting, but Levi won and started to explore my wet cavern and sucked on my tongue. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist. We kept kissing until we needed oxygen. We pulled apart and looked at each other and I let a little giggle and he just smirked.

"Well lets get ready and get this over with." Levi said standing up with me behind. Levi looked at me with a new found heat on his eyes and licked his lips. "By the way, I like those short, brat. It gives me some ideas that it will be fun to make." He said and went to the bedroom.

I followed with my cheeks burning scarlet. Once in the room Levi was already in the shower so I took off my clothes and joined him. This time we only washed and dried ourselves. I go to my bag and took out a grey t-shirt with some skinny jeans and my black converse. I turned and Levi for the first time since I know him is wearing casual.

He had a white t-shirt with 'Fuck you' in black letters with skinny black jeans paired up with black boots that reached his ankles. Once done we grabbed our phone and wallets. Headed to the door, took the elevator down walked to the car and then we where off.

The home of Levi mother was in a private location with the biggest gates I ever saw and tight security. When the guard let us in I saw this beautiful Japanese traditional house with gardens and a koi fish pound. We Levi parked the car I got out and went to see the pound. Is was big and has ten koi fish, they were huge, then I saw that the garden has a cherry blossom tree and with that I feel in love with this garden.

"Like it?" Levi asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

I just nodded in awed and Levi took my to the entrance door that was a sliding door. He opened took off his shoes and I follow his action. Once inside the house was even more beautiful. The floor was in tatami at the right side it was the kitchen in a average size with stainless steel equipment with some traditional Japanese art in the walls. If you walk a little more you cold see the dinning room and that is where Levi took me in.

The dinning room has another sliding door but this one open where you can see another beautiful garden. In the middle has a dark wood table big enough for six people and for seats they have six cushions.

"Wow." I said mesmerized.

"Come and sit I will go and find where my mother is hiding." Levi pulled me close and gave me a quick peak on the lips and then he was gone to find his mother.

I sat on the table facing the view of the garden and sighed in contentment. I was so lost in the nature that I didn't saw that a woman sat at my right side.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said a sweet velvety voice at my side.

I jumped and turned to the voice and gasped. It was a woman with raven hair tied in a traditional Japanese bun with some hair clips of flowers, with porcelain skin and petit features, her eye color was a clear silver and they remind me of Levi. She has a gentle smile and was wearing a blue sky yukata with sakura flowers.

I blushed,"umm... yeah it is." I gave her a shy smile.

Her smile was bigger now if that was even possible.

"And may I know who you are?" She asked tilting her head to the side like a curious cat.

"I-I am Eren Jeager." I said extending my hand.

She grabbed my hand and shook it with a big grin and it was contagious and I grinned back at her.

"Oh! What a nice name! Is really nice to meet you. I am Kuchel Ackerman." She said still holding my han but giving it a gentle squeeze.

I stared for a moment and then gasped.

"You are Levi mother!" I whisper shouted now very nervous with her.

She laughed," yeah that is me. I wonder where that son of mine went of to." She let go of my hand, put it on the table and rested her chin on her hand and pouted.

"Oh! Well he went to look for you." I said with a little laugh.

She shakes her head,"he knows better than to leave you here alone and without something to drink!"

"No that's ok." I hurried say.

"Don't you worry. Do you want some tea?" She asked me starting to get up.

"No please stay here until Levi comes. Is no problem." I said with a smile.

She sat down again and she smiled,"you really are a darling. I hope Levi doesn't lose you." She said and squeezed my cheeks. I blushed some more but it was funny.

"So how dis you meet my little angel?" Kuchel laughed at that a little and I grinned back at her.

"Well... I was walking to my apartment one night I was shopping for food when I found him in the side walk bleeding. I took him home and attended to his injuries. The next day I woke up to find him in my kitchen with tea like it was totally natural." I said with a little laugh.

She smiled a sadly when I told her how we meet but then laughed at the end.

"So you are the the one who saved my boy. For that I will always be graceful." She said bowing.

I shook my head,"no please! It was only natural that I would save him."

She raised her head,"not many people think or have a big heart like you." She said really serious.

I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed,"well-." I was cut of by Levi coming in.

"Eren sorry for that, I was looking but-" he stoped when he saw his mother and me there sitting side by side.

" _Chéri_!" Kuchel stood up and grabbed Levi into a big hug and I laughed at how awkward Levi looked but then he hugged her back.

" _Maman_." Levi gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Levi you never told me he was the one who saved your life." She said scowling a little.

Levi sighed," _Maman_ , you didn't even know about Eren if Hanji wouldn't have opened her mouth. Anyway I was going to tell you today but I can see that you already talked." He rolled his eyes.

"Well if I have to wait for you to tell me I have to wait a lot. That's why something I have to ask Hanji because I believe she know you better than I do." She stepped away and came back and sat in front of me know.

Levi came and sat my side and pulled me closer. I blushed but snuggled more into him and smiled.

"Shitty glasses doesn't know me, she stalk me and knows what I do. Those are different." He said a little annoyed.

Kuchel laughed at that and nodded.

"Well Levi, Eren is a real darling and I hope that you can keep him because I have a feeling that you will not find another like him." She said with a small smile.

Levi looked at me and gave me a real smile. "You have no idea _Maman_." And the he gave me a kiss and I blushed.

"Good. Now let me-" she was cut off by Levi phone.

Levi tsk'ed and answer the phone. "What." He growled at the other end of the phone.

I couldn't make out what the other person just told Levi, but his expression turned cold and hard at what the other person said.

"Are you sure?" Levi let go of my waist and straighten and looked at his mother. I looked at her and her expression changed completely.

Her once open and friendly face was now cold and hard like Levi and her was clear silver eyes turned a dark grey.

"Ok." Levi said and hung up the phone. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Is everything alright." I asked a little scared of his answer.

Levi didn't look at me but at his mother.

"We have a mole in our group."

Kuchel eyes went even harder at that statement.

"How bad?" She asked.

"Bad enough that they now our security, our secret passages, where the guns are. Those are some example." Levi said in a cold voice and I shivered.

"Do we know or at least have an idea?" Kuchel asked standing up.

"No, but Erwin just told m-" Levi was cut off by some running steps.

A man with sunken eyes bald and tall came into the room with a panicked expression and looked at Kuchel.

"Elder we have a problem." He said.

"For the lo-, what is the problem now." Kuchel was losing patience.

This time Levi responded,"the Titans are here and there will attack."

The room was completely silence. I started to tremble and remember that night at the club.

"Elder I can hold for some time but I don't know for how long." Said the man again.

"Shadis, take all the men and tell them we are going to war. Go to the gun room and take whatever is necessary. I want you to kill all those motherfuckers who dared to come into my home and attack." Kuchel said and I really can't believe that the sweet woman from before now was a cold harder leader.

Shadis nodded and went to do what he was ordered to do. Kuchel turned to Levi.

"Levi find a way to get out of here with Eren." She said.

Levi shook his head,"how can I leave you at this time." He said with anger in his voice.

"Leaving me. Levi you have to go or Eren can get hurt and you know that if something happens to him you will regret it." She said with a finality in her voice.

"Bu-" Kuchel cut off Levi.

"Levi this is an order from your Elder." Her eyes were hard but I could see the pain she was going telling Levi that sentence.

Levi was quiet for a moment but the he nodded and took my hand, stood up and he dragged me to the door but then Kuchel said something.

" _Mon Chéri, Je t'aime tellement jamais oublier._ " Kuchel said with the saddest smile she could have.

Levi stopped and looked at her with the most saddest and hurt expression this man, this strong man could muster. And then I knew that Kuchel was thinking this could have been the last time that she will see her son.

Levi turned and went to her and gave her a bone crushing hug and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and some tears were running down her cheeks.

He pulled away and wiped her tears and gave her a kiss in both of her cheeks. He came back at my side and I looked at Kuchel for the last time.

' _Take care of him_.' She mounted to me and a nodded at her.

The last thing I saw were the tears falling freely and a big smiled on her face.

_Please, please don't die._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t'aime tellement jamais oublier- I love you so much, never forget.
> 
> Please don't hate me!!!


	19. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this POV
> 
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

_Kuchel POV_

Finally Levi took Eren and went to safety. I sighed and started to hear some gunshots, they are still pretty far, but they can be closer any minute. I took off to the meeting room and went to the door that nobody can enter, not even Levi.

The room is a study room with bookshelves all around the walls and a big desk. I first went to the desk and opened the drawer after I put my code. Inside I have four guns and paperwork that shouldn't exist. I grabbed the guns and the paper. I opened another drawer and took out a lighter and a knife. With the knife I used it to cut the yutaka so that I can move better and with the lighter I burned the papers. With that done I cut some of the material I already cut from the yukata to and wrapped two string at me legs and a long one on my waist.

This string will be to put my guns and the knife. With this done I went to the right side of the room and went to the bookshelf and pulled an specific book and opened my secret room. Inside is all the paperwork that my group has done for generations, some drugs, guns and other things. I grabbed some more guns and knife and strapped all I could do without losing movement and light weight.

Once I am ready I look at the room and sighed in defeat. I grabbed all the papers and did a mountain took me lighter and everything came in flames. Once I know that the evidence is lost I go out of the room and went outside.

There were a lot of men death, some in the processes and other without head, arms ir are cut in half. I see this and my blood starts to boil, this... this group will pay even if I have to die in the process. I group of men were coming my way so I grabbed two guns and started to fire. One hit in the head, one in his gut and the other in his throat. Once death I hear some shoots behind me so I ducked and turned fast and shoot five rounds. I missed one and my guns were out of ammo so I stand up and went running to him and tackle him.

We were struggling but then I had a good hold on his neck and snapped his neck and down he went. I took the gun I had strapped on my back and went to the front. While I was running one man came and pushed me on the ground. The fucker took me by surprise so it took me a while to overpower him. I was about to throw him on the floor when suddenly his limp body came crashing down on me. I quickly pushed him up and was about to attack when I saw it was Shadis.

"Elder! Thank God you are alright." He said and helped me up.

"How are we doing." I asked him and started to go to the front.

"We are losing, is better if you go we can't lose you Elder." He said with despair in his voice.

I shook my head,"what type of Elder would I be if I let all my men here to die. Shadis I want you to tell the ones who are still alive to run. I prefer to have some people alive and then attack those fuckers later than to lose all of you." I told Shadis.

He stopped and I too to see him. He shook his head and smiled at me. "Elder you are truly incredible." He then started running and I follow him.

"I will keep hold of them as long as possible. Take those you see that are not so experience first and me and the ones with experience will follow." I told him.

Shadis nodded and did what I commanded him to do. Here on the front were more bodies both from my group and the Titans. I could see that Shadis was doing what I told him so I went and buy some more time. I was shooting, reloading my guns when I suddenly felt a burning feeling on my left shoulder. I growled looked back and sneered at the one who shoot my shoulder and went to him. I quickly hit him with the head of the gun and then shoot him in the head.

Once done I clutched my injury putting pressure on. I surveyed the place and saw that there were less people and that with me was only the people who has experience.

" **RETREAT**." I shouted and started to run to the forest on the left side of the estate. I was about to entered the forest when another bullet came into contact but this time on my right leg.

I fell down and gasped. I lifted my head and looked who shoot my and my eyes grown colder. There with a smug expression was Rod Reiss.

"Oh! I am sooo sorry _Elder_. I thought you were one of the Titans." He said my tittle with venom.

"You motherfucker. I am not surprise that you are the mole. I always knew you will betray me, but to actually be in the same league as the Titans, that I didn't see coming." I sneered at him trying to move my body on a sitting position, if I am going to die no way in hell will I be lying down on the ground.

"Well if you knew what did you keep me." He said with a sick smiled.

"I kept you, because while you thought I was stupid enough to not keep taps on you I had some spies on you and they told me you were developing a new drug that is dangerous for humanity." I told him. "And like hell I would let you release that drug and kill innocent people."

Reiss lost his smile, the pig though I didn't know. Reiss has developed a type of drug that at first you don't feel anything, but in a few second that person loses his mind and start to attack people and in worst case scenario kills. Is like the person lost his humanity and just killed to get his next fix.

"Well now that you know then I can tell you and then kill you on the spot. That drug the Titans will sell like any drug you sell. Only difference is that we can control their mind and create an army of those druggies." He said with a grin. "We call the the Titanazation project."

I just stared at him, _has this man really lost his mind? Wait... not only him but also..._

"Is Kenny the one who came with this disgusting idea?" I asked him. I was starting to feel dizzy from the blood lost but ignored it.

"Well he had the idea and I was the one who made it possible. You know your brother is a better leader than you are. I don't know why he wasn't chosen, but you instead."

"I don't have a brother." I snarled. "He wasn't chosen because he was/is an immature man who just wanted to lead the group like his own personal war game. He doesn't have vision only delusion and now you helped him in one of those. You will see that joining him was the biggest mistake you have ever done. Mark my words." I growled.

"Oh little Kuchel. The one living in a delusion is you. And because of that you will die like the pathetic woman that you are. In the ground where your group has fallen and alone." He said raising his gun and pointed at my head. "Any last words."

I raised my head, looked him straight in the eyes and smirked. "Fuck you."

Reiss huffed. "Good bye Kuchel. Hope you burn in hell where you belong."

I just grinned and waited for my death.

I hear a gun go off but I didn't feel any pain. On the contrary Reiss was the one with a big hole on his forehead and tumble down like a rag doll. I looked up and I was seeing my two favorite colors, blue and silver.

Levi came picked my up and started to head to the passage in the main house.

"I told you to get out of here." I said weakly now that the adrenaline rush was fading.

"You know I would have found a way to kept Eren save and come to save you." He said with a little smile.

I laughed,"yeah, you are right."

"You know those last words you said... it was _genius_." Levi said with a spark in his eyes.

I laughed some more but then I coughed some blood. Levi saw and started to run faster. We reached the music room and went where it was suppose to be the piano but now it was moved and on the floor you could see a door leading down. Levi put me against the wall and opened the door. Once opened Levi picked my up and throw me on his shoulder.

"I know it most hurt like a bitch but is faster and easier to carried you down there." He said and started to climb down after closing and locking the door.

I just nodded suddenly tired and drained of energy. Levi walked what most had been ten minutes but to me felt like hours. Finally we reached the end and there was a car. Levi changed my position and now I was princess style. The passenger door opened and Eren came around the other side and opened the back door.

Levi gentle laid me down on the back seat, closed the door and went to the front with Eren. Levi took out fast and Eren was really nervous.

"Sorry Eren. You really came at the worst time and had to experience this. I really don't know how to make it up." I laughed softly to Eren, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Eren shook his head,"if you really want to make it up to me then don't die." Eren turned to look at me and I saw tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh _petit gâteau_ , you really have a big innocent heart." I smiled at him and coughed some more.

" _Maman_ , don't talk anymore we are going to take you to Hanji. We will arrived in five minutes." Levi said pressing on the gas some more.

" _Chéri_ , I hope you are driving on the speed you are suppose to." O scowled at him.

Eren laughed at that and the rest of the drive was in silent. I started to feel numb and my vision was blurry. I was about to close my eyes when Levi stoped the car got out opened my door and grabbed me.

Levi raised the stairs and Hanji already was there waiting for us. Levi took me to a bedroom and laid me softly on the bed. Hanji came in and told Levi to wait outside.

"No." Was the only thing he said.

"Levi I ca-" Hanji was cut off.

"I said **no** shitty glasses."

I took his hand and he looked down on me.

"Levi wait outside with Eren. I will be fine I am with Hanji after all." I told him with a smile.

He stood there a little longer but then nodded his head gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

"If you die I will not forgive you,  _Maman_." And then he went outside. 

Once Levi was gone Hanji started to work. She took out some instruments and an I.V. She inserted the I.V and went to look for something more and came out with a syringe.

"This is something so that you can't feel and to put you to sleep will I am working my magic." She said with a grin.

I nodded and she injected the syringe on the I.V. In less than a minute my eyes were very heavy and the last thing I saw was Hanji giving me a smile like she was telling me that everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guy found it?  
> Let me know your thought!! Thank you!!


	20. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little difficult to write because I had a lot of ideas but didn't know how to go.  
> I want to thank Vampirekitty34 that gave my the idea and with that I finally did the chapter.  
> I really do hope you like it and if not please leave me a comment and I can see what I can do!  
> Thank you!!
> 
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

_Eren POV_

Levi and Hanji went upstairs to tend to Kuchel. I went and sat at the couch in the living room put my elbow on my knees and my face on my hand and sighed. I couldn't believe how everything turned for the worst. The day was beautiful I finally met Levi mother and then some people came and started to attack us.

I hope that everything with Kuchel will be alright I can't imagine how Levi will feel if she die now that he came back for her, even though she told him to take me and run and to not come back fir her. I am glad that he did in that moment when I saw him with her bleeding but still breathing I felt my whole body relax and my heart felt lighter.

I was lost in my thoughts that Levi came and sat at my side. I looked at him, his face was more pale than normal, his bangs under his eyes were more prominent and his expression was that of exhaustion. I grabbed his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

He turned to face me and gave me a sad little smile and I just hugged him harder.  At first I felt him go stiff but then he relaxed and hugged me back.

"Thank you, Eren." He whispered softly to my ear.

"For what?" I whispered back and hugged him harder.

"For everything." He pulled away pit his hand on my right cheek and started to gentle stroke it and then gave me a gentle kiss.

I put my hand on the back of his head and started to stroke his neck and came closer to him. We kissed for a little longer and then we pulled apart. We kept staring at each other and then I broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him.

He stayed silence for a moment but then nodded.

"What happen today was because of my uncle, my mother brother..." he started and a nodded showing he has all my attention. He sighed. "He always was jealous of my mother and the talent she has for leading the group and the power she shows, you can feel it when you entere the room that she has a powerful aura." He said and I smiled remembering that her presence is very powerful but also gentle and warm. "Everyone in the family knew she will be the next head and they were supportive of her except _Kenny_ of course." He scowled at the name and I can guess he is the infamous uncle.

"Kenny started to get worse by the minute and started to get his own followers to get my mother out of the way. But he failed miserably and went that failed my mother still forgave him, is her only brother and he changed for a while. Everything was alright until I came in the picture." Levi then looked at the ground. "Because of me my mother almost lost her right to be the head, all because of who my father was. He was a good man that wasn't in the criminal world and for the old farts that was a big sin. They told her that she was a disgrace and that she brought shame and the family. Kenny took that moment to turn the tables but mother was ahead of him, like always she had something planned."

Levi was silent for a moment and I grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers. He took a deep breath and continue.

"She knew the problem was my father and not me or her so she demanded a emergence meeting with those fuckers and brought me and my father to the meeting, I was only 10 at that moment, and I remember clear as day that something was wrong. My mother had a determinate expression and my father, but underneath that string exterior they both were sad." Levi then looked at me. "Both my parents came and gave my a hug. Mother was saying _'I am sorry, please forgive me'_ and my father was saying _'remember that I will always love you and to never blame you mother for what she is about to do._ ' With that they both gave my a kiss and a hug and gave me a sad smile. I was beyond confused but then I saw red."

"She killed my father right in front of me and those bastard. I was staring at my father corpse with a faraway expression and all I heard was my mother saying, _'with this I proved that I am loyal and that I am the rightful heir of this family.'_ She told them with tears running down her face but with a dark expression. At that moment Kenny knew he couldn't win against her so he disappeared and we hadn't heard of him for the last 15 years, until last week."

Levi finished and I stayed silent contemplating everything he just told me. I saw the sadness when he talked about he father, the pure hatred for those fuckers and Kenny, but I never saw and anger or resentment when he talked about his mother only the opposite. I saw the deep love he has for her, the loyalty and his deep admiration of what his mother did to be the head and save the family from Kenny ruling it.

I hugged Levi again but this time it was more harder and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for telling me. I know it most be hard talking about this but I am grateful that you trust in me to tell me." I said.

He just nodded and hugged me. We stayed like that for a while when Hanji came downstairs.

"Sorry for interrupting." She said and we separated and turned to face her behind the couch. "Levi, your mother will be alright. The shoots didn't hit anything critical but she lost a lot of blood. She is now sleeping but she will be alright, she is a fighter." Hanji said.

I sighed in relieve and Levi stood up and hugged Hanji and she hugged him back.

"Thanks." Levi told her.

"Anything, shorty." She said gentle.

He silently laughed at her nickname and pulled back. He turned to me.

"Eren, I will take you home. Tomorrow you have school and you can't keep missing classes." He said seriously.

I nodded and stood up but before he started to head to the door I grabbed his arm,"before we leave. Can I see your mother? I know she needs to rest but I like to see her and say goodbye." I told him.

He looked at Hanji and she struggled. "Ok I see no problem." He told me.

I smile and went to where Kuchel is. I entered the guest room and Kuchel was there lying in the bed, she has her shoulder wrapped in bandage and her leg too. I could see that Hanji changed her clothes and put her in some comfy white shirt and some shirt pajamas pants so that her leg would feel so stuffed.

I walked to her side and grabbed her hand. I could see that she was breathing softly like she was sleeping and not knocked out by medicine. I looked at her and I couldn't believe that the strong and commanding woman from hours ago is now this tiny and delicate woman. I squeezed her hand again and let some tears fall from my eyes.

I cried quietly for her and Levi. _What would happen if he came later and she was death? How will Levi react?_ It broke my heart seeing her like this, I know I just meet her but I felt this deep connection with her that I couldn't explain. I cried some more and was wiping the tears and composing myself to go out when I felt a gentle touch on my hand.

I looked down and Kuchel was awake with the most brightest smile she had.

"Why are you crying?" She asked me.

I wiped the new tears that came. "B-because... I thought that I wouldn't see you again and that Levi didn't make it in time." I said and broke down crying.

She gave a light chuckle and took my hand. " _Petit gâteau_ , you don't need to cry for me. I am here, because I made some mistake in my life that I thought they would n't come and bit me in the ass."

I laughed a little but shook my head. "I cry because you deserve someone to shed you some tears. Levi told me about his father and I could never think or feel how you felt when you did that to keep the family and lead it to the powerful family it is today. So let me shed the tears you and the people who love you can't but really need." I said to her with determination.

She just looked at me and gave me another smile. "Eren, you really are to pure and you heart is really big. I am glad that Levi found you, he needs someone that can love him for who he is and for that I am grateful." She told me and pulled me into a hug.

I gasped because I never thought she have some energy but I hugged her back just as strongly. I pulled away and she put her hand on my cheek.

"Now go to that little grumpy. I will see you later when I am out of this bed and I can give you a true hug." She said shooing me out of the room.

I laughed and before I went outside I gave her a peck on her cheek. She looked stunned but the she grinned. I walked to the door and waved. I went downstair and Levi and Hanji were drinking some tea at her island.

Levi looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Everything good?"

I smile,"yup. Now we can go."

He just nodded, we say our good ye to Hanji and Levi told her he will come back when he drop me on my apartment. The car tide was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. Before I knew it we were at my apartment. I turned to face Levi and gave him a kiss.

"I will text you with my mother health." He said.

"You better." I told him with a smile.

He chuckle and gave me a deeper kiss. "See you soon, Eren."

"See you, Levi." I gave him one last kiss and went to me apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some deep stuff and a lot of emotions.... 
> 
> Hope you liked it!!!


	21. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this watching spogebod hahahaha  
> Hope you all like it!  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

_Levi POV_

I saw Eren entering the complex and then headed off to Hanji house. I arrived and headed straight to my mother to see if she was awake. I entered the room and Hanji was there checking if everything is alright and by the big smile on her face I could tell everything was good.

I came closer and saw that my mother was awake doing what Hanji was instructing her to check her breathing and blood pressure. I smile when she looked at me and she gave a bigger smile. Hanji finished with the check up and turned to me.

"Well she woke up earlier than what I estimated, but is good. Her breathing is fine, her blood pressure is a little low because of the blood loss but she can recovered by eating to get some strength." Hanji said looking at mother with a big smile.

"Well what type of leader will I be if I can't wake up and recover fast." Mother said with a silly smile.

"True. I am going to make some food for you to start getting the energy that you need to recover faster." Hanji said and went out of the room.

I walked to the right side of my mother and took her hand.

"I am glad that you are alright." I told her with a small smile.

"It takes a lot more for people to take me down." She said squeezing my hand.

I laughed,"that't true."

She smile but then she grew serious. "Levi, we have to find Kenny and stop him."

I also grew serious and said in a hard cold voice,"I know. I have people looking into him now but I don't know how long it will take."

She was shaking her head. "Levi, we need to find him right now. He made Reiss create a special drug that can control people minds."

"I don't understand." I said confused as to why that asshole wants that type of drug.

"The drug can enhance the person strength and go blood crazy, it will be like a personal army for Kenny." She said clenching her left hand into a fist.

"Fuck. What shall we do, Elder." I said know this will not be easy.

"I want you to tell Erwin. He has a lot of connection that can help us and gather the few people we have and tell them that in a week we are going to a meeting and there we are going to tell them we are going to war." Her eyes were a gunmetal grey and really cold. "Levi, we are going to kill that motherfucker for bringing my estate down and killing half of my family."

I nodded.

"Now go do what I told you to do and come back when you have some information that can help us." I nodded again and was gone.

I went and said bye to Hanji and that if anything change that she needs to call me. She nodded and went to my car. I took my phone out and called Erwin.

"Levi." Erwin picked up in the first ring.

"Erwin I need you to find where is Kenny. I don't care what you need to do or if you need money. I need you to find something in less than a week." I told him bluntly.

"Yes, I will do everything I can. How is the Elder?" Erwin asked with concern in his voice.

I sighed,"she is all right. She woke up faster than Hanji predicted and she was the one who order me to tell you to find Kenny." I told him.

"Thats good. Alright I will do what I can and I will call you as soon as I find something." He said.

"Remember you have a week." I told him and hung up the phone.

I gripped my steering-wheel and laid my head and took a deep breath and then let it all out. I did this two more time until I felt a little better. I grabbed my phone again and called Petra.

"Oh God Levi! How is everything?" Was the first thing she said.

"We are good. Listen I need you to gather everyone on the club tonight." I told her.

"Of course. May I ask what for?"

"I want to tell all of you something and to start preparing for the worts." I said.

She was silent for a moment but then,"ok. We all be there at 8."

"Good." I told her and hung up.

Once with all that done I went to my apartment went to my couch and laid there for a moment. This is going to be the end Kenny. I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

I woke up groggy and with some pain in my body. I sat up and turned to see the hour on the kitchen clock. It was a little over 6 so I go up and headed to my bedroom. I went to my closet and took out a navy blue button up shirt, a white jacket and trouser to match.

I went to my bathroom and took a shower scrubby my body from the filth from the attack. Once finished I dried myself put some white boxers and put my clothes on. I checked the hour and it was 7:30 so I took all the thing I needed and headed to the club.

I parked on the employee parking lot and entered. Inside I went to the second floor to the right side and everyone was already there. Petra was the first to come and gave my a hug. She was wearing a black business suit with a white blouse.

"Levi I am glad you seem ok." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks. But lets get down to what I called all of you here." I told all of them.

"Whats going on boss?" Asked Oluo. He was a man that was younger than me but looked older. He has a ash colored hair, brown eyes and was wearing a green button up shirt with cream colored trouser.

"Long story short, we are going to war. I need all of you to contact all of our allies and tell them we will have a meeting in a week here. I want all of you to train and polish your skill because all of you will be coming in taking Kenny down." I said voice hard and commanding.

They were all shocked but then all of them nodded.

"Do we already know where he is?" Asked Isabel. She was wearing a light blue dress that reached her mid-thighs.

"No but I al-" I was cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing hard. I turned and saw Erwin coming to us red and all sweaty.

"Levi! We have a problem." Erwin said with crazy eyes.

"What." I narrowed my eyes waiting for the news.

"Kenny, he-he just brought that club down the street and changed the name to The Beast Titan." Erwin said.

I was seething in anger. This fucker attacked our family house and now he brought a fucking club down the street.

"Levi what shall we do? Do we wait or do we go there and attack?" Asked Farlan. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and dark washed jeans.

I stayed silent, thinking if it was a good idea to go or ask the Elder. Or...

"No." They all looked at me with curious gaze. "No, what we will do is that Erwin will tell this new information to the Elder, while a go and check the club." Once I finished everyone was silent went then they all started to talk.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Levi you go there you are going to die!"

"Are you suicidal."

"Shut up and listen." I said calmly and everyone closed their mouths and listen to my plan. "I will obviously use a type of disguise and I will scout the place. If he is selling that drug there? How he works? And most importantly, if he goes there and check how is the club." I told them.

"Is not a bad idea. And Levi can secretly have some knifes if something goes wrong." Said Eld. He is a tall man with blond hair in a bun and light brown eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt with a leather black jacket and white jean.

"I agree with Levi and Eld suggestion. If Levi can enter and know all of this it will be easier to attack him and we will have more information for the meeting." Erwin said running all the scenarios through his head.

"Ok, let's say we approve this crazy plan. Levi can't go alone he needs someone that can go so that he doesn't look to suspicious and that can protect him." Petra said.

I stayed silent thinking that she is right.

"Why not take Eren?" Farlan suggested.

I looked at him and gave him a hard glare. " **No**."

"Why not? Eren know what we do for a living and he doesn't judge us. Hell Levi, if you stay with him, that I know you will, he will be involved in our world in the future. Why not start now?" Farlan said.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want Eren to be anywhere near this for now." I told them.

"Levi, Farlan is right. And think about it, you don't look you age and Eren is young plus have a baby face. That club targets the young people, you and Eren can go like a couple and that way you will not suspicious but can call the attention of the drug dealers." Erwin said already thinking ahead and having a strong plan.

I thought about this, he is right, if I take Eren I would not look suspicious but it can also bring the dealer to us and offer us the drug to have a good time. Against my better judgment I started to nod.

"Ok, is not a bad plan and is solid. I will ask Eren." I said. "But if he doesn't wish to do it I will go alone and I don't want any of you to bother him to come with me." I glared at all of them and they all nodded their head.

I nodded in satisfaction.

"If Eren accept, teach him the basic of self-defense." Petra suggested.

"Yeah that way if something happens and I can't be there he knows how to defense himself." I said with a small smile at Petra for the idea.

"Ok now that everyone knows what your job is go do them and don't let me down." I told all of them dismissing them.

I turned and started to walk to my car to finally get some real rest on my bed. Walking to do that Erwin came by my side and I gave him a side-way glance.

"What." I said.

He smile,"hope you know what you are doing and if you really take Eren to protect him. If not I will be having a sad boyfriend and I will not forgive you. I know Eren since I started to go out with Armin and I know that Eren will not refuse you. He has a big and kind heart." Erwin said with a serious expression.

"Don't worry. If I can't protect him and something happens to him, I will let you beat me up and that boyfriend if you do the same." I told him reaching my car.

"Good. See you later Levi. I will go to the Elder now and tell her the plan." Erwin waved got on in his car and was off.

I stared at his retreating car sighed and got on my car. I turned the car started the car ride to my apartment, arrived entered my apartment and crashed face first in my bed and was out cold the moment I hit the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup they are going 'under-cover' can't wait!!


	22. I need your help, brat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little group party and some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not updating but I was really sick and I couldn't focus on writting and then I had test and I needed to study.  
> Hope all of you like this chapter and if not like always leave a comment so that I can change it and do it better!  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

_Eren POV_

It was Wednesday and I just got out of my last class and started to head to the library to study for my next text in Anatomy. I was wearing a black Metallica band t-shirt, skinny dark jeans and my beat up batman converts. I was walking to the library when someone slapped me on my back hard that I stubble forward a little but at the lats second steadied myself. I turned with a hard glare and saw that it was fucking horse face.

Horse face was wearing a with t-shirt with a turtle with sunglasses on, cream cargo pant and sandals. Honestly he looked like he was about to go to the beach.

"What do you want, horse face?" I asked him and started to walk again in the direction of the library.

"Oh nothing. I just thought that if you wanted to hang out today." Jean said with a smirk and I knew something wasn't right.

I stopped and turned to face him fully.

"And pray tell me why you are _so_ nice and asking me?" I said with sarcasm.

Jean rolled his eyes,"Marco want to do a small party in his house with our close friend to relieve some of the stress we are having before the spring break, you know that is the moment went every professor give test or major projects."

I sighed, he was right it was the week before spring break and all the professor are giving us hell like no tomorrow, it feels like we are taking the finals.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound so bad. When is he doing it?" I asked.

"Tonight, at 7:30pm." He said.

"Ok I will be there." I said nodding.

Jean nodded back and then he took off. I sighed and started going to the library. The library was big, it was two story with all the books you can imagine. When you enter you are facing the main desk of the head librarian and behind her you can see all the tables and rows of books, when you pass the desk you can see the second floor with more tables and more books.

I headed to the second floor to the right side and when to the end and took place on the last table in the conner. It was peaceful and finally I relaxed. Now relaxed I took out my book and notes and started to study from class.

I was so focused on studying that I jumped when my phone vibrated. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my phone, fist I saw that an hour already passed and then I saw the text. I unlocked my phone and saw from who the text was and broke out in a silly grin.

From: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

How are you, brat?

To: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

Awesome! And what about you? How is Kuchel?

From: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

Good. I am fine. She is feeling good and is already being a pain and whats to get out off the bed. She is worse than a little kid.

I giggled I could just imagine Levi exasperated face and Kuchel in the back ground whining to get out of the bed.

To: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

Hey! Be nice to her. She is just bored you should just humor her.

From: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

I am doing that but she still doesn't stop being a pain in my ass.

I just rolled my eyes.

To: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

Stop complaining. Lol :)

From: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

Brat. I need to talk with you. Can it be tonight?

To: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

Asshole. Umm, I can't tonight. My friend invited my to his house to have a small party.

From: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

Watch it. Can't I just pick you up later at the party?

I was a little curious but nervous about this talk that Levi wants to have...

To: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

Ok, can you pick me up at 10:00pm?

From: Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.

Sure, I see you tonight brat. Oh and be prepared for anything...

I blushed texted him the address to Marco place and told him ok.

I put my phone on the table and study a little more. When it was 6:30pm I picked my things up and stood up. I got out of the library and went to the coffee shop. It was empty so I was quick to order a hot chocolate and a carrot cake. I sat at my usual booth and eat my food.

When I finished I checked the time on my phone it was 7:10pm so a picked up my trash and started my walk to Marco place. Marco lived two block from collage in a simple apartment with four floors. He lived on the second floor in the conner of the complex. I reached the apartment and went to the stairs and reached his floor. Once there I knocked on the 25 door and waited.

Marco was the one to opened and he was wearing a blue polo shirt with white jeans. He hugged me and pulled me inside. I laughed and took my shoes off.

"Eren! I am glad that you made it!" Marco said with a bright smile. No matter the mood that you are you will always forget everything with that smile.

I grinned at him,"of course I will come. I will not said no to free food and drink."

He laughed and we went to the living room. Marco apartment was comfy to the right side was his living room. He has the couch that is L shape color grey with a cristal coffee table and to the right side he has a love seat. He has a plasma tv in front of the L shape couch with movies and games. On the left side was the kitchen and in the center was the hallway where the bedroom, bathroom and laundry room was.

Once in the living room I saw that everyone was already there. Historia and Ymir were on the floor facing the big couch and like always are joined by the hips. Historia was wearing a gray t-shirt with a big black bow and jean short. Ymir was wearing a long green sleeve and ripped jeans. In the couch were Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha and Annie.

Annie was wearing a black shirt with white jeans. Mikasa was wearing a black dress with flowers and the red scarf. Connie was wearing a white button up shirt and cargo pants. Sasha was wearing a simple red dress, and like always always she is eating like no tomorrow. Armin like always was dressed like businesses, he is wearing a long sleeve button up white shirt and black trouser. Seriously, why in the fuck is he dressed like that.

"Hey guys." I grinned at them.

They all greeted me and I sat at the love seat.

Jean came from the kitchen with more snacks in one hand and some beers bottles in the other. He was still wearing the same clothes.

"Jeager, finally!" He said and put the snacks and beer on the table.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed some Cheetos,"I told you I will be coming."

"I notice that Eren here last week was a little mysterious." Ymir said with a smirk.

"Now that you mentioned is true. Eren you were very secretive last week. We even invited you to hang out and you declined you even missed school." Marco said with a worried expression.

I just struggled and kept eating more Cheetos,"I wasn't feeling so well so I stayed at home." I said casually.

Mikasa was glaring at me but I ignored her.

"Are you sure that was it? It wasn't that you finally got some action?" Ymir kept going and at her comment I blushed.

They all saw me blush and gasped in unison.

"Holy fuck!" Ymir said and started to laugh. "Finally! I thought you will have died like the sad little virgin you were."

I glared at her but Historia elbow her hard on the stomach.

"Ymir stop being mean to Eren." Historia scowled at Ymir.

"But babe! Is funny!" Ymir kept laughing.

Historia dropped her serious face and started to giggle.

"Ok now everyone know that I finally fucked someone. Can you all please move pass this shit? God is like you never saw someone getting laid." I said rolling my eyes and pouting.

They all stared at each other and laughed harder. I grabbed a beer and took a large swing. They all finally calmed down and I sighed in relive.

"Who was the lucky person to get that sweet _Jeager booty_?" Asked Connie with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, we need detail." Said Sasha.

I blushed and looked away,"I don't kiss and tell." I said with a smirk.

"Aww c'mon. We need to now who the lucky bastard is." Whined horse face.

I zipped my lips locked it and threw the key away.

"Asshole." Jean muttered.

"Horse face." I said.

Once they knew I would not tell they all started to talk about the exams and random stuff. I was laughing at something Marco said about how when he was kissing Jean he moaned and came in his pants. I was laughing so hard that I was crying and started to feel my phone vibrating. I took it out and saw that Levi text and that he was outside waiting for me. I smile and texted him back that I will be down in a moment.

"Well as much as I like to hear more embarrassing stories about horse fave I have to go home." I said standing up and started to head at the door.

They all nodded and said their goodbyes and Jean blushed at my comment. I laughed put my shoes on and went outside to where Levi was waiting for me.

Outside I saw the familiar Ferrari and went to the car and entered. Sitting on the passer seat I turned to Levi and smile. He was wearing casual clothes a black simple shirt, with dark washed skinny jeans and black combat boots. Levi turned to me and smirked and gave me a quick peck and started to head to my apartment.

Once we reached my apartment we go out of his car and went to my apartment. We took off our shoes I went to make tea and Levi went and sat down at my couch. When the tea was ready I went to the living room and gave a cup to Levi and sat down at his side.

We were silently sipping from our tea. I was a nervous about what Levi wants to talk but I don't want to start talking. Levi finished his tea and put it on the coffee table and turned to me.

"Eren first of all sorry about what happen in the weekend I took you to see my mother. Know that she is alright and that she wants to see you again." He said with a small smile. "Second, I need you to help me with something but know that you are not obligated to do it."

I was happy because Kuchel wanted to see me and I couldn't wait, but the other part took me be surprise. I nodded so that Levi knows that he can continue.

"Erwin told me that Kenny bought a club that targets the young crowd and I need to infiltrated it to know about Kenny moves." Levi told me with a serious face and I knew this was business and that it could get ugly. "Eren I want you to come with me to that club like a collage couple."

I just looked at him and thought about it. Levi was asking for my help and I knew it most be difficult to ask me knowing the danger that we could face, but I don't care about that. If I can go and keep an eye on him and know that he is alright I will help him with anything.

"Ok." I said with determination.

Levi just smile and kissed me. I gasped and he took that moment and slipped his tongue. I moaned and wrapped my arms on his neck and moved to his lap. Now in his lap Levi hand started to go under my shirt and started to play with my nipples. I moaned harder and started ti grind my ass on his cock. I could feel Levi starting to become hard and groaned deliciously.

We parted and looked at each other. His mist-matched eyes were blown with lust, I couldn't see the blue or the silver because of how big his pupils were. I grind my hips and he gave a hiss.

"Eren if you keep doing that I can't keep my control." Levi voice was silky and he gripped me harder my hips.

I leaned to his right ear and licked it and whispered,"and who said I wanted you to keep you control." I said with a lustful voice and grind my hips on his cock.

Levi groaned and stood up. I automatically wrapped my legs on his waist and started to bit and suck at his neck while Levi took us to my bedroom.

Levi laid me in my bed I pulled away and Levi kissed me hard while giving me a sweet friction with his clothed cock. I moaned and Levi when to my neck and started to kiss and bite me. He pulled back and took my shirt of and his mouth went to me right nipple and his left hand to the other. He bit hard on my nipple and I arched my back with a loud moan. Levi pulled away and smirked.

He went lower and started to unbutton my jeans and took them off and left only my blue boxers. He just stared at my almost naked body and a moaned because he was giving me that look that he will devoured me. I whined when he licked my cock through my boxer I mewled when he finally took my boxer off and took all me cock in one go. I grabbed my sheet and twisted them while moaning like a whore.

" _Leviii~_ " I mewled watching how my cock disappeared in his mouth.

Levi pulled out with a erotic pop and licked his lips and gave me a devilish smirk. I was a mess with my cock leaking pre-cum, panting and scarlet cheeks.

"What do you what _Eren_?" Levi purred standing up and going to my night stand and taking the lube and condom. He came back but before he was between my knees he took all off his clothes and I moaned at the sight of his naked body.

I know I already saw it a couple of times but is always amazing to know that this man is all mine and can give me pleasure.

I looked at him and smirked,"I want you to take me raw and doggy style." I finished with a moan.

I saw Levi cock twitch at my suggestion.

"On your hands and knees brat." Levi commanded me and I sucked in a breath, because I just discovered I liked him giving me a command.

I turned and presented myself to him. I was blushing because he could see everything. Levi started to squeeze my cheeks and a moaned and then I felt a slap and I jolted to the front. I turned to glare at him but he just smirked and gave me another slap at my ass and this time I moaned louder.

Levi arched an eyebrow,"oh. You like it when a slap your pretty ass." Another slap.

I mewled and turned to him,"L-Levi... stop teasing me!" I said and then came another slap and I buried my face on my pillow and moaned.

"But you like it when I tease you." The Levi pushed a lubed finger, I didn't know when he opened the bottle, and started to finger fuck me hard.

I started to push back on his finger, he gave me another slap and pushed two finger at the same time and a scream-moaned and the pain and pleasure that was rocking my body. Levi kept fucking me with his finger and then took them out. I whined at the lost and gave him a pleading look.

Levi smirked and put his cock head at me entrance. He pushed slowly at first but then he pushed hard and I moaned harder. I came hard from that and whimpered at my pillow.

Levi grabbed my flaccid cock and smirked,"Eren is good that you came but I still didn't." He started to jerk my cock and a moaned and some tears fell down my cheeks, because I was really sensitive.

While jerking me Levi started to move and I felt my cock becoming hard again. Once Levi felt that I was hard again he grabbed my hips and started pounding hard. I moaned and pushed back hard against him. I turned to see him and I mewled at what I saw. Levi was fucking me in a fast rhyme with a tight grip on my his and he was watching how his cock was sliding in and out off my hole.

I tighten around him and he moaned and threw his head back and started moving faster.

"Leviiii.... I-I am a-about to cum!" I moaned and pushed harder against him.

"M-me too. _Eren_ cum for me." Levi leaned against me back and whispered on my ear and a came hard for the second time tonight.

I tighten more around him and he gave two more thrust and came in me bitting hard on my neck. I moaned when I felt him shooting his load inside me. I collapsed on me bed with Levi on top of me. We stayed like that for a moment and then Levi took his cock out and I mewled when a felt his semen sliding down from my abused hole and down my thighs.

Levi stoop up and went to get a clean cloth and cleaned both of us. I smile when I turned to him when he laid on the bed. I gave him a kiss and he smile at me.

"Brat tomorrow when you get out of class I need to teach you some self defense." Levi told me stroking my hair.

I giggle,"you know. You suck a pillow talk." I said grinned at his annoyed expression.

"Sorry for not being a romantic." He said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

I laughed and gave him another kiss," don't worry you are perfect just the way you are."

He gave me a true smile and kissed my hard. He pulled back and stared at my eyes still stroking my hair. He sighed and pulled me on his chest and I snuggled into him.

"Sleep brat. Tomorrow when you get off school I will start teaching you self defense move. I don't want you to go without knowing at least the basic." He said and hugged me tighter.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Night, Eren." He gave my a kiss in my forehead.

"Goodnight, Levi." I gave him a peck and fell asleep on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how was it?  
> Next chapter teaching and going to Kenny club... can't wait!!


	23. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training and a little discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why not another chapter.  
> Love   
> Herondales-Levi

The next morning I woke up with the smell of pancakes. I smile and sat up but then the pain hit me and I whimpered a little. When the pain was minimum I got up and when to my bathroom to wash my teeth and take a quick shower. With only a towel on my waist I went to the kitchen to see Levi plating the pancakes in two plates in the coffee table with orange juice.

Levi looked up and gave me a once over and licked his lips. I blushed and went to give him a quick kids on his lips and then went and sat down on my couch to start eating breakfast.

"What time do you get off of school?" Levi asked me while sitting at my side and started to eat.

I swallowed and looked at him,"my last class is at 1:20pm."

He nodded,"I will pick you up and we will go to my apartment. There we are going to the gym and start to practice. Eren it will be hard work but I need you to pay attention and learn what I will teach you because tomorrow we are going to the club."

"Ok." I nodded.

"Good. Bring gym clothes and extra clothes because you are staying with me." Levi said.

I just smile and nodded. We finished our food and I cleaned the dishes while Levi is taking a bath. Once finished O went to me bedroom and took out sone navy blue boxers, a dark grey Gun's and Roses shirt, black shorts and black boots that reached a little lower than my knees. I turned around and Levi was there in all his naked glory. I blushed and started to fidget.

"Brat don't you have something that can fit me?" Levi asked.

I just nodded and took out a beat up white shirt and some black leggings. I turned and gave him the clothes. He raised an eyebrow but he put it on. I laughed when he finished, he looked so cute.

The shirt reached his knees that he could go out with only that but because he doesn't have underwear he needs the leggings. He blushed a little and came to where I was standing and pulled me by me collar.

"You think this is funny, brat?" He said with a glare to kill.

I just laughed harder and nodded,"but Levi! You look so fucking cute! Who would have thought that you will look great with a big shirt and leggings." I smile and gave him a peck on his lips.

I pulled back but then he came and kissed me harder. He pushed me on the bed still kissing me and then he pulled away. We were breathing hard and looking at each other.

"Say I am cute one more time and I will end you." He said with a cold tone.

I gulped and nodded.

"Good boy." He gave me one last kiss and stood up. "Now go and study."

I nodded stood up and grabbed my things. I packed another bag with the clothes I will need for today and tomorrow and went to the door. Levi was already at the door waiting for me. Once at the door we went outside I locked the door and went downstairs. Once downstairs I gave him my bag and one last kiss, waved and told him to remember to pick me up.

Well now to get this day done and over with.

  
**Later that day....**

  
Finally I just finished my last class and started to run to the parking lot. Levi was already there waiting for me and I broke into a big grin. I got in and Levi took off to his apartment. There we went to his PH and we quickly changed to our workout outfit and went to the gym that was downstairs.

The gym was awesome. It was big the right wall was completely covered by mirrors and have a line of treadmill. In the center there were the weight machines and to the left the cycling. In the conner of the side there was a sauna room and to the conner of the right there was another room but with boxing things to train.

We went to the boxing area and when to the big punching bag.

"Ok, Eren I want you to hit this as hard as you can." Levi said standing to my right.

I nodded and I got in a fighting stand. Levi eyed my stand and corrected me stand better. Once Levi okayed my stand I punched the bag with all I got.

Levi nodded,"ok good. You have a strong punch. Now I want you to punch until you can't continue."

I punched that bag like no tomorrow and with all the power I have. I imagine all the people that hurt Levi and his mother and a new found anger overcame me and I just punched it harder until I was panting and sweat was dripping all over my body.

"You have a good stamina." Levi said and came to me with a bottle of water.

"T-thanks." I said between gasp.

"Ok now I am going to teach you some defensive move and how to get out off a situation where you are cornered."

Levi then taught me some new moves on how to defend myself and how I can injured my opponent. Levi was like a demon and was really hardcore, but I could see that he was like that because he wanted me to learn all this before we go so that I can defensive myself if Levi can be there to help me.

By the end we were both on the floor panting and sticky with sweat.

"Let's go to my apartment and take a shower and then we can eat anything you want." Levi said standing up and holding his hand out to me.

I just nodded and took his hand. We were silent in our walk to and went and took a shower together. Nothing sexual just helping each other to get clean. With us dry I put on a black boxer and a long purple sleeve that reached my thighs. Levi was wearing grey sweats and a red t-shirt.

We went to the couch turned the tv on.

"What do you want to eat brat?" Levi asked me.

I thought about it,"how about we order some sushi?" I suggested.

Levi nodded and stood up to get his phone. I could hear Levi ordering our food, he came sat down and pulled me to him.

"The food will be here in 45 minutes." He said.

"Ok." I said and kissed him.

We stayed silent for a moment just watching the tv when Levi broke it with a serious tone in his voice.

"Eren what we are going to do tomorrow will be very risky and I want you to know that whatever happens I want you to be safe. If something happens to me and you can get out you take the chance and get the fuck out without looking back." He said and was looking at me with a hard glare like he expect me to said yes without any fight.

I shook my head. "I won't let you there alone. If I can do something to help you I would do it without thinking twice about it."

"Er-." Levi started but I cut him off.

"No! Don't you dare Levi! I will not leave you there so you better get that through you thick skull and shut up." I told him with anger in my tone.

Levi just looked at me and then sighed,"you know I tell you this for your safety."

I nodded and hugged him,"I know, but you should know that I will not leave you there and fend for yourself." I whispered in his ear.

He just nodded and hugged me tighter. We stayed like that until we both jumped when we heard the doorbell. Levi stood up went and grabbed his wallet and went to get our food. I went to the kitchen and took the plates out and water.

Levi came and put the food on the counter and divided the food for us. Once with full plates we ate in silence. The sushi was really good and so the dumplings. It's been a long time since I ate some good Japanese food and I was happy.

Done with eating we washed the dishes and put the trash in the trash can. Now that I was full I was sleepy and Levi took notice and smirked.

"Let's go to bed brat. Tomorrow will be very tiring and hard." He took my hand and dragged my to his bedroom.

There I went to his bathroom brushed my teeth and went to his bed. I took the right side and went under the covers and snuggled happy that I could finally rest after a long day of school and training.

Levi turned all the lights off and went to the other side. When he was under the covers I went and snuggled into him and let out a content sigh.

"You are a really spoiled brat." He said with a chuckle.

I giggle and nodded,"yup but I know that you like it."

"Regrettably." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I gave him a deep kiss and went to buried my face in his neck and finally sleep took me over.i

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it????   
> Next chapter is really the under-cover!!! Hope you are excited like I am!! :)


	24. The Beast Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> I don't know if you will like who I cross-dressed, but I hope you like it. It was suppose to be the other way, but I say to hell with it and did it this way.   
> I really hope you like it!
> 
> And special thanks to Vampirekitty34 for the outfit! 
> 
> Love   
> Herondales-Levi

_Levi POV_

The next morning I woke up and saw that Eren help me like an octopus. I smile at that and delicately untangle myself from him. I went to the bathroom and washed my teeth and washed my face. I ho downstairs and started to prepared breakfast.

I take all the ingredients and material to cook omelet and pancakes. While I am cooking the egg I go and do the pancake mix and put some water for tea. I was almost done when Eren came down.

He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then gave me a bright smile. I smile back.

"Morning, brat." I said and plated the food and put it in the kitchen island.

Eren yawned,"morning." He sat down in front of a plate full of food and started eating.

I chuckle and served him a cup of tea and went to sit at his side to eat my food. We were silent, but it was a confortable silent. I started to imagine if Eren, after all this is done, would like to live with me and really start a relationship.

After we finished Eren told me he wanted to wash the dishes and I let him. While he was washing I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"When you finish we are going to the gym and train some more so that tonight we can avoid major accidents." I told him while hugging him tighter.

He nodded and turned his face and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Once the dishes were clean we both went upstairs and put some workout clothes. We went to the gym downstairs and we warmed up first and then we started to train some more.

Eren is really a fast learner and he really have some power, is that he doesn't use it a lot, but now he needs to use it and if he still wants to stay with me he will learn to always be on guard.

We trained for three hours and breaks in between. I checked the time and it was 5:30pm. I told Eren that we need to go and get prepared for tonight. We went to my apartment and I let Eren to shower first.

I went to my closet and stared at the clothes and thinking what would be appropriate to go to a club where it targets the young crow and that I can go and not look suspicious. I was lost in thought when I remember the outfit that Hanji gave me for a sick joke, and really I don't know why the fuck I still kept this. I never would have thought I would be using this.

I sighed and went to the very back of my closet and took a big black box. I stared at the box like it has offended me and in a way it has. ([This](https://www.polyvore.com/club/set?id=217994385)) I opened and first I took out a black long hair wig, the hair reached my shoulder, the next thing is a black dress that reached mid-thighs, black high-heels, a sliver bow ring, a black bracelet with a heart in the middle, a black elegant watch and a black purse.

I looked at the clothes, accessories and wig and was having second thoughts, but I knew it was my best chance and nobody will recognize me. I put everything in the box again and went I side the bathroom when Eren came out.

I took me time getting clean and shaved the unnecessary body hair. When I finished I went to the mirror and looked at my reflection. Will I really hurt my pride and dignity for this? Yes, if it to bring down Kenny and keep the group safe I will do anything. With I last sighed and determination I put on the clothes, wig and accessories. I looked at the mirror again and I actually look better than if a woman was wearing this.

The wig framed my face just the right way and, because I have petit features a looked elegant and delicate, the dress wasn't so tight that you can see my muscle, but not baggie either, it hugged my body just the right way and with the heels I looked a little taller and that pissed me off. I went to the last drawer of my sink and took off some eye-contact that I have if I want to have one color. The contact were the color of silver, just like my mother.

I put on the contact and now I was ready for anything. I sighed and went outside and prayed that Eren reaction will not be so bad.

Once outside Eren turned to me and if his mouth wasn't connected with his jaw it will be at the floor.

"What." I said with one hand on my hip.

"L-Levi it j-just... wow." Eren said dumbfounded.

I just huffed and looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a with t-shirt with a jean jacket above, black ripped jeans that hugged his legs just the right way and boots that almost reaches his knees with chains.

I smirked,"looking good, Jeager." I told him walking to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. With the heels on I was the same height at his mouth and I took the opportunity to kiss him.

He quickly opened his mouth and I shoved my tongue and started a fight with him, but as always I won. I sucked hard on his tongue and he moaned, his hands were first at his side from the shock, but then he wrapped them around my waist and hugged me closer.

I pulled away and saw the lust in his eye and I smirked.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah..." He said blushing hard and I chuckle. I grabbed my things and we headed off to the club.

The club was two streets down my own and was really sketchy. It was a big brick building that only have one floor and in graffiti was the name 'The Beast Titan'. Seriously, what the fuck, that is a really shitty name. It has a long line and big black doors that every time the bouncer opens it you could see the lights.

I parked far away so that nothing will happens to my precious car. I grabbed Eren by his hand and started to head to the club.

"Remember, always stay in my side and we are some dumb college students looking for some fun." I told him leaning on his left ear.

He just nodded and arrived at the end of the line. We waited half an hour and I was about to kill someone, when finally the bouncer let us in. Inside was really hot and the lights blinded us. The club was really big in the center was the stage and there was a DJ booth, to the right side was the bar that it stretched from one side to the other. On the right were the booths and high tables.

"Let's head to the bar." I told Eren and he started to head there pulling me with him.

We bumped a lot of people and I pulled away in disgust when sweaty bodies touched me. Some were braver and started to grab my ass, but one look at my face and they backed off like the asshole they are.

We finally reached the bar and we took some barstools in the center of the bar. I called the bartender. He was tall, like huge-ass tall, with dark hair, freckles and dark eyes. He was wearing the standard bartender uniform. A white long button-up with a bow tie and black vest and black trouser.

"What can I get you, pretty lady." The bartender said.

I was about to tell him what fucking lady when Eren talked first.

"She will like whiskey and I want a dirty martini." He said with a smile.

The bartender frowned,"are you _sure_ she wants whiskey. The drink is a little rough for her." He said and I was about to kill him when a felt a han on my exposed thigh and glared at Eren.

"She can handle it." He said with a flirty wink.

The bartender blushed and went to make our drinks.

"That fucking asshole. It doesn't matter what I drink that is really low for him to think a woman can handle whiskey. Good thing _Maman_ isn't here or he already will be four less finger." I said with a wicked smirk thinking that mom will do that. She can drown a whole bottle of whiskey alone and doesn't get drunk.

"I know, but remember that you are dressed like a woman and you need to act like it." Eren said with a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Oh." I raised an eyebrow.

"If you act like the lady I know you ca be you can do anything to me." He said with hooded eyes.

I leaned closer and put my hand on his thigh," _anything_?" I purred in his ear.

Eren sucked in a breath, but nodded.

I gave him a devilish smirk,"deal. Prepare for anything _Eren_." I said with a wink.

He gulped and the bartender came again with our drinks. I downed my fast and ordered another one. The poor guy stood there like a idiot but then came and gave me another one. I smile and downed it to.

I turned and started to watch the dance floor to see if I can see anything suspicious. I scanned all the dance floor, but I don't see anything worth my while. I turned and saw that a random girl came and is flirting with Eren.

I saw red when she came closer and pushed her boobs on his arm and he gazed at them for a moment and then blushed. She was now sliding her hand on his chest and thats when I snapped.

I got up of my chair grabbed Eren by the back of his hair and kissed the living fuck out of him. He moaned when I thrusted my tongue in and started to fuck his mouth. I pulled away Eren was panting hard. I licked my lips and turned to the girl who thought she has a chance with Eren.

"And _who_ might you be?" I asker her with innocent on my voice and fluttering my eye lashes.

She gaped at me for a while turned around and off she went. I gave a dark chuckle and turned to Eren.

"Listen here brat. You are mine and I don't like it when people think that they can come and be all over you." I told him with possessives in my voice.

Eren just stared at me with his mouth open.

"Understand." I growled at him.

He nodded furiously and I smile.

"Good. Now let's go to the dance floor and see if I can catch something good." I said to him leaving money for our drinks and pulled him to the dance floor.

I turned to him and started to dance swinging my hips sexually and being as close to him as I could. Eren started to dance to and while we were dancing I scanned the club again. At first I don't catch anything, but then I saw a big blond guy talking with a group and slipped something. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was a small plastic bag.

I turned to Eren and leaned close to his ear.

"I caught something suspicious. Go to the bar and wait for me. If I don't come in 1 hour get out and call Erwin." I told him and didn't give him a chance to respond as I made my way to the blond guy.

The guy went in the back were the bathrooms were. Instead of going to the bathroom he kept going into a hallway. I follow him and suddenly my back is against the wall and my hands are in a tight grip above my head.

I looked and it was the big blond guy. He has blue eye, his hair is short, crooked nose and was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and tennis.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing?" The blond asked me with a disgusting look in his eyes.

I swallowed what I truly wanted to say, but I only put an innocent look,"I thought I saw something over here that will be fun, but I guess I was wrong." I said and looked down.

He chuckle and released my wrist from his grip. He grabbed my chin and looked in my eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes. If you want to have fun I can give you some." He said and started to slide his other hand down my side and reached my hips.

I shuddered in anger and disgust, but I remember that he has some information.

"Oh haha, I like that type of fun, but right now I am talking about a different type of fun." I said in a sweet voice.

He looked at me and laughed out right. "Oh I like you. If you want that type of fun I can give it to you know." He said and took out the same bag I saw and now that I was closer it was a small green pill. "This will take you to another place and next week we will have a new type of drug that it will be out of this world."

I looked at the bag and grabbed it. I think this is some type of ecstasy. Now that I have this and know that the drug mother was talking about still isn't finished I dropped the act.

"Where the fuck is Kenny." I said and the guy flinched, but then harden his expression.

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about." He said and started to come closer to me and I snapped.

I kicked his legs and he fell. I grabbed his wrist and put it above his head.

"Last chance. Where the fuck is Kenny." I said to him losing the little patience I have.

He just glared at me.

"That's how you are going to be." I said with a smirk.

Next thing I punched the fucker in the face and broke his noise. He started to trash, but I held him down with my body weight.

"Where. Is. Kenny." I growled.

He spat some blood to the side,"go fuck yourself." He said.

"Very well."

I punched his face again and while he was in pain I got up swung my leg to his side. He whimpered and tried to cover himself but kicked his back. He changed position and thats when I put my feet on his chest and pressed hard. He was struggling and I pushed harder. I kept this for a while until finally he talked.

"Ok ok. He is in a warehouse a few miles from here. But he will change and go to a place that he recently attacked. Please just let me go." He cried.

I harden my expression,"when will je change?" I asked and pressed harder on his chest.

"T-tomorrow at noon." He said.

"That fucker." I growled a looked down and knocked the guy out. I carried him to one of the doors that lead outside. With that done I cleaned myself in the bathroom and went to look for Eren.

He was in the bar so I went grabbed his hands and got out of this place. I walked briskly to my car.

"L-Levi." Eren said out of breath.

"We have to go and tell my mother what I just found." I told him opening the car door.

"What happen." Eren asked me with a worried expression.

"That fucking piece of trash is moving to the group house. He attacked so the he could have our base and do his work under of name." I said clenching the steering-wheel.

Eren stayed silent and we headed to Hanji house. We need to get everyone and get this shit done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis you like who cross-dressed?   
> Leave you opinion!! Thank you!


	25. Hanji House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was watchin the World Baseball Classic. :)  
> Hope it came out good.  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

Before we go to Hanji house I went to my apartment so that I could change. I told Eren to wait in the car and grumble to myself while going to my apartment. Once inside I go straight to my bedroom and started to take, who am I kidding, ripped of this abomination called clothes.

"Fuck you shitty glasses and your fucking sick games and me for being a dumbass for having this clothes. I am never doing this type pf shit again." I said walking to my closet. "The one who look good in girls clothes is Eren." I kept grumbling.

I went to the bathroom and took out my eye-contacts and the little make-up that I had. While I was scrubbing like no fucking tomorrow my phone ring. I curse some more and went to check who the fuck is bothering me now.

When I check the phone is a text from Eren.

From:Jeagerbooty

Levi I know this is weird, but I want to tell you something.

First, the name is totally legit, like have you seen that ass, I could just squeezed and spank that ass all day long and I wouldn't get bored. Second, what does he need to tell me that he can't wait till I get in the car.

To: Jeagerbooty

What is it, brat?

From: Jeagerbooty

I don't think you should wear women's clothing..I know you did it so no one would recognize you, but Levi, it was so fucking weird seeing you in women's clothing.

I just stared at the text and then laughed out loud. Of all the things I thought he would say, like he was scared or some shit like that, he tells me about my cross-dressing.

To: Jeagerbooty

Well I'm not fucking doing that again that's for sure, so you can stop worrying your pretty little head. I swore that you liked seeing me in a mini dress showing my sexy legs.

I chuckle as I sent the text.

From: Jeagerbooty

Don't worry you truly have sexy legs, but I like it when I take off your pants so that I can admire them to my heart content. ;) Also I am the one who wears woman clothes in this relationship. I look so much hotter in them and pretty. Hehehehe.

To: Jeagerbooty

Thanks. You are right you look stunning in woman clothes. I be down in 10 minutes.

With that done I went to my closet. ([This](https://www.polyvore.com/tux/set?id=218540273)) I grabbed a white button up long sleeve shirt, a black and white stripe tie, a red vest, black trousers and black dress shoes. Once I put my clothes on I went and took out a black watch, a ring, some black bracelets and a dog tag with Eren name in it. Yeah I know super snappy don't judge me.

Finally done I went downstairs to my car. Eren was almost falling asleep in the car.

"Do you want me to drop you off to your apartment?" I asked him.

He quickly woke up and shakes his head,"no I am fine. Let's go to Hanji house." He said with a smile. "By the way, you look so much better now." He said with a smirk.

I smirked back and gave him a heated kiss.

"I look better in anything a wear." I said looking him in the eyes and he blushed.

I chuckle and we headed off to Hanji place. I could see that everyone was already here by the number of cars.

I turned the car off and we got out of the car and headed straight to Hanji house without knocking. Once inside it was really crowded. There was Erwin, Oluo, Eld, Petra, Isabel, Farlan, Pixis, Keith, some other assholes that sometimes helps us and Mother was in all her glory.

Mother was wearing ([This](https://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=17413367&.svc=copypaste-and&id=217936224)) a black yukata with flowers, on the right side it starts from her breast to her sleeve and the left only the sleeve. Her 'skirt' is red and then it fades to black, she is wearing black platform and her hair is in a bun with a cherry-blossom hair pin. And if you look closer she has a necklace with the wigs.

When everyone notice us they go quiet and mother looked at us.

"Levi, what did you find." She said.

I went deeper into the living room so that everyone can see me and hear me loud and clear.

"Kenny still doesn't have the drug ready, it's only a matter of time till he has it ready." I said and looked at everybody. "But the most important is that I know where he will be from tomorrow on." At that everyone gasped and their expression harden.

" _Spit it out_." Elder said her eyes gunmetal and ready for anything.

I looked straight at her, ignoring everyone else.

"He will be at our fallen base. His plan was always to destroy and get us out of our estate so that he can make his new base there and sell his thing under the our name."

At that the Elder grabbed the first thing, at least it was a pillow, and throw it with all her power and hit a poor bastard.

"Are you telling me that that bastard is right now at our land and house, doing his shit and trying to ruin our name!" The Elder said with an expression that can kill you in the spot and is the expression she always show when she really is ready to kill.

"That's exactly what I just told you. He will have his drug ready next week at the lest. We need to form a plan a bring him down like we were suppose to do so many years ago." I told her.

She only nodded and turned to the other people.

"What I will be asking you right now will be hard, but very important for our group and our future. Note that if you don't want to, no one will force you, but know that you will bring me shame and that you really aren't as loyal as a thought all of you were." She said looking everyone in their eyes. Some flinched and some looked at her with pride and determination.

"The ones that are good at fighting, using guns, knives or other things, I want you to come with me tomorrow so that we can end this once and for all." Elder said and sat down in the love seat. She crossed one leg, put her elbows in her knees and leaned forward. "But know that I can't guaranty you that you will come alive or whit out any injuries, but know that you will bring me pride and bring the downfall of Kenny and save innocent live for being controlled."

Everyone was silent absorbing in her words. One by one they started nodding, ready to lose their lives for our group.

The Elder nodded in satisfaction. "Good I am proud of all of you. Now that everyone here is aboard this will be what will do..."

When she finished her plan at first they didn't agree, but then they thought better and it was the best way.

The plan is as follow: tomorrow night we will go in group of five and start to kill everyone, but stealth. We will kill as much as we can quickly before going to Kenny. In the events that someone fails we go all out and attack. If that happens the Elder will leave her group and go alone to Kenny and kill him. If she fails then I have to kill him before he can escape.

"Is everyone clear." The Elder said and everyone nods. "Good know divided yourself in group of five."

The Elder turned to me,"Levi you will be with me, Erwin, Hanji and Petra got it." She said and I nodded. "Good know that of something happens and I can't kill Kenny you have to do it and in worst case scenario you will be the new Elder. Understood."

I looked straight at her with a hard expression and cold eyes,"understood."

She nodded and her cold expression went away with a simple smile.

"The meeting is over _Chéri_ , why don't you grab the poor sleepy boy and head home and rest for tomorrow." She said putting a hand on my cheek.

I smile,"I was about to do that _Maman_. I will see you tomorrow, rest well and pray that tomorrow we win without any casualties."

She sighed,"I hope so _Chéri_. Now go home and rest." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and went to talk with Hanji.

I sighed and said my goodbyes and went to Eren. He was in the dinning room sitting in a chair with his head on the table.

I shake him gently,"we can go brat."

He yawned and stood up. We walked to our car and went to my apartment. I had to grab Eren because he was so sleepy he wasn't walking straight. Finally at my floor we went to my bed and laid Eren down.

I took all of his clothes and left him in his boxers. I put him under the cover and he snuggle into them and was out cold. I caressed his cheek and went to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, put some with boxers and went to me bed. Once inside the covers I inched where Eren was and spooned him. I sighed in contentment.

"Good night." I said falling asleep, but before darkness took me I heard Eren replying.

"Night."  
 


	26. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date at the amusement park and then a sad farewell...

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. I stretched my body and started to move my hands on my bed to grab Eren and snuggle into him. I frowned when I felt around my bed and didn't feel Eren. I sat up and saw that the bed was empty.

I frowned again, got up when to put a t-shirt on and washed my teeth. I went downstairs and the smell of pancakes, bacon, french toast and sausage hit me like a hard slap. When I reached the end of the stairs Eren was washing the dishes with his back to me and I smirked.

I went quietly and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped a little and I chuckle.

"Morning." I said and gave him a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Good morning." Eren said and turned to face me and gave my a big grin.

I kissed him on the lips,"why the surprise."

Eren just struggle and finished cleaning the dishes.

"You always make breakfast. So I wanted to make you breakfast and let you sleep some more." He said and pulled my arms off to take my hand and take me to the island.

I sat and gave him a smile,"well I like it. Thanks."

Eren smile and we started to eat. We ate in silence and when we finished I washed the dishes while Eren cleaned the island. Once we finished cleaning I turned to Eren.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

He sat in the island again while thinking on what he wants to do.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Eren said with a smile and started to jump in his set.

I recoil at the idea of being in a crowded place.

Eren saw and his expression fell,"or we can go to another place." He mumble.

I saw how sad he looked and I sighed, _fucking shit I know I will fucking regret this._

"Let's go." I said and Eren head snapped fast to look at me.

"Really?" He asked and his eyes were shinning again with excitement.

I sighed,"yeah, brat. We will go to the amusement park."

Eren gave a happy scream and came and hugged me,"thank you, thank you! I always want to go, but I am busy or my friends can come with me." He said and started to give me kissed all over my face.

I let him do this for a bit more, but then I gently pushed him off,"oi brat, I get it. Let's take a shower so that we can head to the park."

I didn't even finished the sentence and Eren was already going upstairs. I just shook my head and went to the bedroom. We each took a shower, I went to my closet and took out a white v-neck t-shirt with a gray cardigan, black skinny jeans and black converse. Eren was wearing a red and white hoodie that says 'Oppai' in yellow letters, ripped skinny and his black converse.

"What the fuck is with that hoodie?" I asked him while we descended the stairs.

Eren looked down and blushed,"oh this. This is from an anime."

We went out and went to the elevator. Inside I pressed the button to head to the parking lot. I turned to Eren and studied the hoodie.

"Why does it looks like you have tits in the hoodie?"

"Because it's _tits_." He said.

I just stared at him, but then shook my head and went to find my car when the elevator doors opened. The rode to the park took us some 20 minutes and to find a spot to park took us 5 more minutes. You can guess how crowded the park is.

The line is long and extremely slow. In the back I have a fucking crying kid while in front there is a group of kids playing and some were fighting. I was gritting my teeth when a boy bumped into me.

I looked down and saw that a had a stain of chocolate on my cardigan and I scrunched in disgust. The boy just looked at me and gave me a big smile. I just huffed and kneeled down.

"Kid, you meed to be careful and be close to your mom." I said to the boy ruffling his black hair.

He just laughed and a woman with dark hair came to us panting.

"I-I am so sorry sir!" The woman said. "Josh said sorry to the kind gentleman."

The boy, Josh, gave me another smile." _sowwy_."

"Is alright kid." I said with a small smile.

The woman told me that she would pay for the cleaners, but I just shook my head and told her it was fine. She just smile and then she took off.

I sighed and dry-washed my face.

"Wow, I honestly thought that the boy was a goner." Eren mused at my side.

I glared at him,"I am not so cold hearted. I knew it was an accident and the kid was cute." I say and finally we reached the front.

"Didn't think you liked kids. That's good to know." Eren mumble with a smile.

I buy the tickets and went inside the park. It was huge and have all type of machine you can think off. From roller coaster, water themed, haunted house, you catch the drift.

"Where do you wanna go first." Eren asked me eying all the roller coaster.

I just struggled,"whichever you want."

Eren grinned grabbed my hand and took me to a giant roller coaster with a lot of circle. I gulped, but stilled myself and went to the line.

4 hours later and like 6 roller coaster and I was done with this shitty place. We were sitting on a bench, me catching my breath and Eren was still jumpy and excited to keep going.

"Levi we still need to go to the crazy cups! You will like it!" He said and I really doubt that.

I just nodded and off we went, to the damm crazy cups.

Big fucking _mistake_.

When the fucking ride finished I went and quickly sat at a bench waiting for the world to still again while Eren was laughing his ass off. Once I felt that the world was right again I looked at Eren and gave him a cold hard glare.

"Don't ever take me to a shit like that. _Ever_." I snarled.

Eren kept laughing, but now he was sitting at my side. He wiped the tears that he had for laughing and turned to me,"sorry. I never would have thought it will do this to you. Levi I wish I had a camera so that you could have seen you expression." And started laughing again.

I flickered his forehead and cursed some more that some random mother gave me dirty looks.

"I'm hungry let's eat something." I said.

"Oh I have this craving of some hot dogs, a chocolate milkshake and funnel cake!" He said standing up and pulling me along.

"Oi, shit." I almost stumbled with a kid, but I let Eren drag me.

Eren stopped in front of a diner with a 1950's theme. We went inside and the decoration was what you expect from a 50's diner. The tile floor was black and white, red booths, walls covered with old fashion coca-cola and vinyl disc and a jukebox.

The host asked how many we told her two and took us yo a booth themed like a car, _ok this is pretty cool_ , but I will never admit it. We sat down and she handed us our menu.

"I like how this place is decorated." Eren said looking at the diner and then went to the menu.

I smiled and started to see want I will be eating.

"Hello, my name is Rose and I will be you waitress." I looked up to a girl with brown hair that she has in a pony tail, tan skin and brown eyes. She is wearing a short dress with red and white lines a white apron on her waist and rolled blades.

Eren looked at her and smile,"hello. I will like a chocolate milk shake, a cheese burger, hot dog and for dessert a funnel cake." He said and closed his menu.

I just stared at him with my mouth open. What the actual _fuck_. He couldn't possibly be thinking of eating all that food... could he?

The waitress finished writing his order and then turned to me,"and what will you like?"

"Roasted beef sandwich with fried onion rings, a strawberry milk shake and a banana split sundae." I said to her closing the menu and handed it back to her.

"Oki doki." She said with another smile and the she went to put our order.

"I am curious. Are you really going to eat all that food?" I asked Eren.

He smile,"yup. I told you that I have cravings."

"Yeah, but you forgot to mention about the cheese burger." I told him crossing my arms around my chest.

"Oh I did! Silly me." He laughed.

I just shook my head, but a small smile graved my face.

We didn't have to wait long. The food came with our drinks and we quickly went straight to eat. I have to say the food was good and the milk shake was out of this world. I looked up at Eren and saw that he already finished his burger and now was eating his hot dog.

"I can't fucking believe you just ate a huge ass burger and now you are eating a hot dog, mind you a long hot dog." I said with a smirk.

He blushed, but kept eating. Once we finished our food the waitress took the dishes and brought us our dessert. I went and ate my sundae with a somewhat relaxed expression and hummed in bliss when I took a spoon of chocolate sundae.

We finished and I payed for our food and then we walked around the park. It was already late you could see the sun descending over the horizon and the different colors.

I grabbed Eren hand and looked at him,"want to do one more thing?"

Eren smile,"yeah let's go to the haunted house."

I let a small laugh and nodded. We went to the haunted house. It was really boring and shitty, but it was worth seeing Eren clinging to me like the baby he is.

"Ok that was the worst choice I made all day." Eren say when we got out.

I chuckle,"I don't think so. It was the best, in my opinion the worst was the fucking cup." I said and frowned at the thought.

Eren laughed,"oh man. That was the best thing that happen today. We should come back again and ride that one." He said with a cheeky smile.

I huffed,"in you dreams." But I squeezed his hand to let him know that we defiantly come back.

All in all today was good and having Eren a whole day is great. To see all his emotion on his face and watching those eyes change mood so quickly was worth all this.

I turned to him,"ready to go home?"

"Yeah." He said.

We went to my car and headed off to my place. Once there we went to my apartment and I quickly went to my bedroom to take a quick shower and put some dark clothes on, because tonight is the night that we will kill Kenny.

"Eren grab your stuff. I will take you home." I told him.

He nodded and his happy mood disappeared when he finally remember what I will be doing when I drop him off.

With Eren having all his stuff and me grabbing a bag that was hidden in my closet we went to the parking lot again. The car ride was a little tense, because Eren knew that when I left him in his apartment I will be doing something dangerous that could cost me my life, but I still need to do this.

We reached his apartment, but Eren still doesn't get off. I turned to him and put my hamd on his cheek and he leans to my touch.

"Hey everything will be alright." I told him.

"Levi please, don't do anything stupid." He said and some tears fall from his eyes and I wiped them away.

"I don't do stupid things." I said with a little chuckle to lighten the mood.

Eren huffed."yeah you do. The first time you were bleeding on a side walk and then you went to find you mother without any type of protection."

"The first time was an accident and the second I was in my territory and knew my way around. I know my limits Eren." I said and turned his face and gave him a kiss.

When we pulled away we stared at each other.

"I know, but still I am scared that something bad could happen to you or your group." He said grabbing my hand and squeezing hard.

"I know, but Eren everything will be fine. I promise."

"Really."

"Yeah. I don't like breaking promises." I told him with a little smile.

Eren eyes shinned at that and gave me a hug. "Levi you must come back to me." He said in a hard voice.

I hugged him tighter,"I will."

We pulled apart and gave one last kiss. Eren finally got out of my car and went inside. I sighed and rested my head on the steering-wheel. When I felt composed I drove to Hanji to end this and go to Eren.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be awesome!!!


	27. Kenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!   
> Sorry for the late update but I was doing university stuff and then I started watching this series named Scandal and well... I got super hooked and watched all of their season. But I haven't forgotten about this story so here is a new chapter! I hope all of you will like it and if you find something that is wrong please don't hesitate to comment.   
> Thanks and again sorry for the late update.  
> Love  
> Herondale-Levi

The drive to Hanji house was tense and quick. Before I knew it, I am walking to the entrance and went inside to see everybody in dark clothes and ready. I scanned the room to locate my team and found them in the kitchen area. I walked to them and they turned to face me with a grim expression on their faces.

"Well, now that everybody is here we can start." The Elder said. She turned and walked to the center of the living room so that everyone can hear what she will said. "All of you know the plan, we will infiltrate the place Kenny is and we will kill quickly so that they can't alert our presence. If in the worst case they can alert Kenny we keep moving, but without stealth and in that way we have to hurry if not I know that Kenny will take the chance to run and we can't have that. Understood?"

We all nodded and started to head to different cars and started the drive to Kenny grave. The ride was deadly quiet, Erwin was the one driving with the Elder at the passenger seat and Hanji, Petra and me at the back. It was so quiet that I didn't even registered that we already arrived at the estate.

Erwin turned off the car and everybody got out of the car and we re-groped with everyone.

"Ok, I want 4 group entering the east side, 4 more on the west and the rest will be coming with me to the center." Elder said pointing to the places the group will go. "Remember be as quiet as possible and don't get yourself killed. When all of this end we will celebrate, but for that I need all of you alive. Now let's finish this."

With that all of the groups went to their designated place and started our plan.

We went to the center it was quiet and dark so it was difficult to see what was in front of us, but I knew this like the back of my hand and I was leading with the Elder at my side. Almost reaching the estate we saw a men patrolling the area so I turned to the group and I did some signals and they nodded.

I went to the man on the right, Erwin to the left, Hanji and Petra went to the center were they where two men talking quietly. We got into position we looked at each other and nodded. All at once we went and attacked I twisted the man neck hearing the sick crack of bone cracking. Petra and Hanji used gun with silencer and Erwin slit the the man throat.

With all of them down we kept going like this. If we spot Kenny men we kill. We reached the entrance and this is were is going to be tricky because now we have to separate so that we can finish and find Kenny quickly.

"Now we have to go in group of two so choose your partner and go to different places where Kenny lackeys might be. I will go with Levi to the meeting room because I can bet my life that he will be there." Elder said looking at each other and we all nodded.

The group separated and went their way, while the Elder and me went to the back door and went outside. While we were walking we heard an alarm and we knew that we have to act fast. Now that we didn't to be quiet we took our guns out and started killing like no tomorrow and running like mad to the room where Kenny is.

We were half way there when I felt a punch on the left side of my face. I stumbled a little, but regained my balance and turned to my attacker.

"Well, well, who would have thought I will see you here." Said the blond that I met at the bar.

"Shame I knew I will see you here, but I was hopping in seeing your corpse." I said with a smirk.

The blond turned beet red from anger,"to bad the only corpse that we will see will be yours."

I positioned for attack,"we see."

Before he knew it I already kicked his stomach. I heard the way he lost his air and quickly punched him on the face. He went down hard and I toon my knife to slit his throat and finish this, but then someone grabbed my hair and gave my a punch in the face.

I groaned and before the fucker could land another punch I twisted in his grasp and punched him square at his throat, because I couldn't reach his face. He dropped me, but I quickly got up and saw that it was the bartender.

"You too huh? Can be shocked." I sneered.

The blond guy stood up and went to check on the other guy.

"Are you ok?" He asked the dark haired.

"Yeah." The dark haired responded.

"Not for long assholes, unless you get the fuck out of here and I never see your ugly faces around here." I said checking myself to see how bad I am. Other that the blood dripping from my nose I am alright.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we like it here." The blond said standing straight, his friend doing the same.

I just struggle and attacked with another word. With my knife out I slashed the blond in the stomach and round kicked the dark haired. While the blond was in a dazed I grabble his friend by the hair and put the knife in his throat.

"Last chance. Will you go with your tails between your legs or will you see your dear friend be killed." I said pushing the knife harder and a felt blood dripping from the guys throat.

"Reiner don't listen to him just finish this job. Remember we are warriors." The guy said.

The blond- Reiner was watching his friend with a sad expression,"we are warriors."

"So be it." I said slicing the guy throat. He fell at my feet. "Well I give you this. I admired the loyalty you have to your group." I said positioning myself to attack again.

Reiner gave a sad laugh,"is not that I am loyal, but if I choose to live he would have hate me and it was the same as him dead." He sighed and took out a gun I hadn't saw in him.

My body tense at what was about to come, but he turned the gun to himself and the next thing I know is him laying on a pool of his own blood. I stared at him for a while, but then remember what I came here for and started running.

While running I saw a lot of dead people and the only thought that came to my mind was that I hoped none of this men where from mu group. Another thing is that I hope that while I was fighting with Reiner and dark haired guy that the Elder is fighting with Kenny.

I reached the room and saw that the sliding door was open and went inside to see the Elder and Kenny breathing hard and both of them has blood, but I couldn't tell if it was from an injury or from each other.

Kenny turned around and gave a laugh,"oh look who finally decided to join us. I hoped you will come later so that you could see your mom corpse, but you know what? This is way better, because you will see first hand how I will kill her."

"If you think for a second that I will died from your hand you are gravely mistaken." The Elder said standing straight with her chin held up high.

Kenny laughed harder,"oh Kuchel, you know that I can and will kill you."

"I am not the same as I was all those years ago Kenny." She sneered.

"So I heard, but you don't know. I might kill you." He said and went to her with the gun and shot some round at her.

The Elder dodged most of them, but one went to her right side of her torso. She kneeled, but quickly stood up and grabbed the gun that was laying on the floor and shot her own round. She hit Kenny on the shoulder and another grazed his thigh.

While they kept going I went behind Kenny, but he saw me and turned and before I could dodge he shot me and I felt my body on fire and gave a load scream of agony. I went down clutching my abdomen and my left shoulder.

"You are so stupid. Did you really thought that I wouldn't see you coming? I wasn't born yesterday and remember who really taught you all the dirty tricks." Kenny said with a sick smile on his face.

I glared at him and his smile became bugger and kicked me on the shoulder with the gun wound. I gasped and turned to lay my back on the floor and that was a mistake. Kenny took the opportunity to step on my abdomen and I screamed like no tomorrow.

He laughed,"oh how I missed your scream of agony. It like music to my ears."

"You _son of a bitch!_ " Mother hissed and started running towards us.

Kenny grinned pointed the gun on me and shot me on my right thigh. He was about to shot me again, but he made a mistake and that was looking at me and not at mother. I heard another gunshot and I was waiting for more pain, but thankfully it never came.

I looked at Kenny and saw that he has a gunshot hole between his eyes and next thing his dead body went down. I looked and mother was standing over Kenny with the gun still pointing. I coughed and whined at the pain.

Mother dropped the gun and went to my side,"Levi everything will be alright. Don't you dare close your eyes."

I coughed some more and smile at her,"don't worry I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"That's my boy." Mother said and kissed my bloodied cheek. "I will be right back." She said and then she was gone.

I was staring at the ceiling lost in thought when I imagine blue-green eyes shinning with happiness and love only for me and I smile. I closed my eyes and I felt like an eternity passed until finally I hear voices.

I was in so much pain I couldn't understand what was happening, but I think I saw Hanji and Erwin and I smiled at them. They screamed some more, but I was really tired and wanted to close my eyes and that's what I did.

The last thing I remember is being with Eren in the amusement park. Eren with a big smile, shinnig eyes and kissing those pink lips like no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was to your liking!!


	28. Passing the Tittle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future plans for the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!  
> Hope is to your liking!!  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

_Kuchel_

"Don't close your eyes Levi!" Hanji screamed while putting pressure to his abdomen wound.

"Hanji we need to get him to your house so that you can tend to his wounds." I told her while I put pressure in Levi shoulder.

Hanji was silent thinking on how we can move Levi without injuring him more.

"Ok, Erwin you have to take Levi to the car. Kuchel keep the pressure in his abdomen, because that is the worst injury and Petra help Kuchel with putting pressure." Hanji said standing up and Erwin picked Levi gently.

The walk to the car was slow but we finally made it. Erwin put Levi in the back seat with his head on my lap and me putting pressure, Petra was in the passenger seat also putting pressure and Hanji was driving like mad to her house.

We arrived and thankfully Erwin was already there and took Levi and went inside Hanji house to the room where she saved my life. We went to the room, but Hanji stoped us before entering.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you enter while I am conducting a surgery." Hanji said.

I just nodded,"do everything in your power to keep him alive." I told her with a deadly serious voice.

She just nodded and went inside. I sighed and turned around to see Erwin and Petra still there. I went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. I gestured for them to follow me downstairs to the living room. Once there I gestured to the couch and they sat. I cleaned there wounds and dressed them. Once done Petra did the same to me and when she finished I sat at the love seat.

"Here the deal. I was thinking that is time that I step down and give the tittle to Levi. With this events I saw that Levi is ready and that if I retired early the group in capable hands." I told them.

They were silent for a moment until Erwin broke the silent.

"We will support whatever you decide. If you wish to step down Levi know how this works and he learned from the best." Erwin said giving me an understanding smile.

"Yeah, Levi is ready and he have good judgment and is a good leader. The only downside is that he have to be in a lot of meeting and you know he hates that." Petra said.

We all laughed already imagining Levi complaining about boring ass meeting.

"Well now that this is settle. Erwin I want you to clean the estate bring it down and build a new one. With new passage and everything we need for the new Elder." I told him.

"When do you want to start?" He asked.

"Now. I want this task finish by the time Levi wakes up so that we can do the ceremony and he can inhered the estate." Before I finish Erwin was already calling and giving orders.

"Now for the hard part." I sighed.

Petra looked at me with a puzzled expression and I just smiled sadly at her.

"Calling Eren." I said and she nodded and understanding.

"Just tell him gently." She said.

I sighed and nodded. I got up to pick up Hanji house phone and marked Eren number by memory. I turned to see the clock and it was 4:30am.

I thought he wouldn't pick up, but by the fourth ring the call connected and I heard a groggy hello and I just smile.

"Hello Eren. I know is really early, but I need to tell you something." I told him.

"Oh! Kuchel was is wrong? Is Levi alright!?" Eren said in a panicked voice.

"Levi was hurt badly and I don't know when he will wake up or if. Hanji still didn't tell us anything, but-" I was cut off by a loud noise and cursing on the other line.

"I will be there in 5." Eren said and before I could respond he hung up the phone.

I just sighed and sat on the seat and waited for Eren. Not even 5 minutes that I heard wild knocks on the door. I got up and opened the door to see Eren in black basketball short, white t-shirt and brown sandals. He was all sweating and panting hard and I could see that he was running like mad.

"W-what happ- oh God! Kuchel are you alright!?" Eren said looking at my bloody clothes with concern in his eyes.

I gave him a little smile,"yeah is dried blood and all this blood is not only mine." I said gesturing at him to enter.

"Oh that's a relief." Eren said with a smile, but the lost it. "How is Levi?"

"I can't tell you because Hanji still hadn't told us anything." I told him walking toward the living room.

"Will he be alright?" He asked while sitting on the couch. Petra and Erwin went off to do the stuff I told them to do.

"I can't really said, but I know Levi will be alright because that's the way I taught him." I said.

Eren relaxed a little and we talked about how his school life is and every day life. I was telling him about the day Levi had a peed accident when he was ten when Hanji came in.

We both stood up and went to her.

"Levi will be alright, but I really can say how long it will take him to wake up because he lost a lot of blood." Hanji told us and I gave a relived sigh.

"At least he is not in danger." I told her waiting for a confirmation.

"Yes he is not in danger." She said with a grin.

"Can we see him?" Eren asked bitting his bottom lip.

"Of course." Hanji said.

We both went upstairs and entered the room. Levi was all dressed up with bandages and he was pale but I could see that he was breathing normal and for me that was a relive.

I went to his right side and Eren went to his left side and we each grabbed his hand.

"Thank God Levi that you are alright." Eren said and gave Levi a kiss on his cheek.

"He knows that if he died I will go and would have brought him back even if it was impossible." I said and squeezed his hand.

Eren laughed at that,"yeah I could imagen."

I smiled and we stayed in silent watching Levi. We were lost in thought watching Levi that when I looked up the sun was already in view.

"Eren I have to go but you can stay here as long as you wish." I told him getting up and walking to the door.

"Ok and thanks Kuchel." He said still looking at Levi.

I went downstairs and Hanji was there with Erwin. Hanji gave my a cup of coffee and I was all to happy to take a sip.

"What know?" Hanji asked.

"Well I told Erwin that I will give the tittle of Elder to Levi. The estate will be new and improved. I will relax in my early retired visiting the world and go to the beach and see if I can finally have a tan." I said with a smile.

They laughed and nodded.

"Is good that you will retired and if you go to the beach you know that you have to take me." Hanji said already jumping in her seat.

I laughed and turned to Erwin,"what of that bar that Kenny had?"

"That bar is closed now that the owner is dead." He said.

I hummed,"buy it and upgrade it. Change the name, but I still want it to target the young crowd." I told him.

"Right away." He said already taking his phone out and making the calls.

"So why do you really want to give up the tittle?" Hanji said looking straight at my eyes.

I sighed,"in these couple of days I saw that I really don't have a real life, because all my time was dedicated to the group. I want time for myself and see if I can find someone who can complete me again."

Hanji nodded,"I understand and I really hope you can find that special someone." She said with a wicked grin.

I just laughed and finished my coffee. We where talking shit when Eren came running from upstair.

"What's wrong?" Hanji asked while I stood ready for anything.

"L-Levi he just woke up." Eren said with the most beautiful smile.

I ran upstairs to where Levi is and sure enough he was awake and was sitting. I went and gave him the biggest hug and squeezed the life out of him, pun intended.

" _Maman_ , you are going to suffocate me." Levi grumble but he still gave me a hug.

" _Chèri_ , you don't know how worry I was." I scowled at him but still gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah I can see. You are still wearing those dirty clothes." He said but gave me a smile.

"See I couldn't change because I was thinking about you." I said and laughed at his scowl.

I stroked his hair and some tears fell now that I was relieved at seeing him alive. Levi wiped my tears away and patted my head.

" _Maman_ I am fine." He said.

I sniffed a little bit,"I know but I am so happy that you really are fine." I wiped some more tears and looked at him. "Levi I will pass my tittle to you. In these last couple of days I saw that you are a great leader and that you are capable of running the group."

Levi just looked at me," _Maman_ -"

"None of that I already made the decision and when you are all healed up we are doing the ceremony." I told him with a serious tone in my voice.

"Then I will accept my rightful tittle." He said.

"Good. I already told Erwin to make a new estate for you and I also will buy the bar that Kenny had and I will give it to you too."

"So you are not going to live in the house?"

"No _Chèri_. I will go and travel for a while and relax." I told him with a smile stroking his cheek.

"Alright, but you better keep in touch."

"Always." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now I need you to fully recover so that we can get this show on the road."

" _Maman_ , before that I need a favor from you." He asked my with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Ohhhhh you are blushing and you never do! What do you need."

He grumble something under his breath.

"What?" I told him coming closer to him.

"I was thinking..."

Levi told me his idea and I almost screamed from joy but I held back.

"So will you help me?" He asked blushing harder.

"But of course! You don't even have to ask." I told him giving him another bone crushing hug.

This time he laughed and hugged me back with more strength and whispered,"thank you."

 _Oh this ceremony will be a blast._ I hope everything will go according at how I am already planning in my head. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was is this surprise that Levi needs Kuchel help?  
> You will see in the next chapter!


	29. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and his new tittle and an un expected ceremony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank Vampirekitty34 for the dress that Eren will be wearing.   
> I hope you like this chapter and like always comments are appreciated and also kudo.  
> Thanks!   
> Love   
> Herondale-Levi

_Eren POV_

It's already been a month since the attack and Levi finally fully recovered and that means that Kuchel can perform the ceremony so that Levi can be the group new Elder. This past moth has been hectic with school and Levi recovery, but I balance my time and passed my classes and now I am in my summer break and I can be with Levi without thinking of school until September.

In a month Kuchel and Erwin did an awesome job with the house. It was the same Japanese style, but a little more modern and bigger. There are more garden than before and there are more beautiful. I don't know who gave the idea, but I really like to thank them, because now there are cats in the estate and there are the absolutely cute and fluffy and if you most now I am in one of the garden in front of the meeting room with a black cat with white in his paws.

I still can't believe that Kuchel will be giving the tittle to Levi, but I can see that she is really exhausted and saw that Levi is capable of managing the group and I know that if Levi needs help she will always be there for him.

There are not many people only those truly loyal to the group and the guards that are required to oversee our safety. I glance down at the cat that I was stroking and he was purring like a sport car.

"I know that you like stroking the little guy, but is time to enter."

I turned around and grinned. Levi has his hand crossed on his chest with an eyebrow raised. He was wearing ([This](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/43/49/47/43494753ce5f2e955d48746557f04522.jpg)) a formal all black man yukata and he really looked gorgeous and I blushed.

"Hey can't blame me. He is so fluffy that I can be stroking him all day and nit get bored."

He rolled his eyes,"well you can keep stroking him later. Now I need you in there."

He extends his right hand and I don't hesitate to take it. The only down side is that the cat went away, but I can always find him later.

"Did I tell you you look beautiful?" Levi said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I blushed.

I am wearing for the first time a yukata, because for these ceremony it is needed, but I am not complaining. I am wearing a woman formal ([This](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1RnRELpXXXXa_XVXXq6xXFXXXB/Black-Woman-Lady-Japanese-Tradition-Yukata-Kimono-With-Obi-Flower-Vintage-Evening-Dress-Cosplay-Costume-One.jpg)) yukata that is black with white and have some geishas.

"Thanks." I said and kissed him on the lips.

He just smirked and pulled me to the meeting room. The room is very Japanese with tatami floor a big table with cushions, sliding doors and the group symbol is in the in center wall that when you entered you can see those wings and quickly think about freedom.

Everybody that is present is wearing formal yukatas in different colors. Levi takes me to the front of the table and I sit on the cushion with Levi on my right. Erwin is sitting on my front and he gave my a encouraging smile.

When we sat the last of the people also go to sit and then Kuchel enter the room and everyone is silent. She is also wearing a formal yukata ([This](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/64/e1/7e/64e17ef8c7f03ed961d3af20a5bed2f7.jpg)), her yukata is black like mine, but red with flowers. She is in the front of the table and I have to turn to my right side to look give her my full attention.

"As you all know today is the day where I will step down from my tittle as Elder and pass it on to my son Levi Ackerman. You are all here as witness for this ceremony of passing the most important tittle and with this tittle comes a great deal of responsibility and a lot of trust from our pears." Kuchel said with an authoritative voice. She turn to Levi. "Levi Ackerman come."

Levi stood up and was looking at Kuchel waiting for what come next.

"Levi Ackerman, today I will be passing you the tittle of Elder and that means I recognize the power, loyalty and leadership you have for this group. If you so much as abuse or bring this group to the ground I and this people here present as my witness will grant me the power so that I can rip off the tittle and exile you from this group. Do you understand? Even thought you may have the tittle I can take it from you at anytime." Kuchel has a really scary expression when she said the part where if Levi failed she will take his tittle and in that moment I saw a true leader. In that moment Kuchel was not Levi mother, but the woman who build this group at what it is today and will die for it with or without the tittle.

"Understood." Levi said with a face I never saw before, but I could see the determination and the fire behind his eyes.

There was a long pause while all of us absorbed there worlds and there meaning.

Kuchel face relaxed a little,"I truly hope so. With this you are now the new leader. I wish you luck in this long journey that you will have from now on and know that you now will have more enemies than before."

"I know and I am prepared for all of that and more." Levi said with a tense nod.

"Then so be it." Kuchel then turned and faced all of us. "I present to you the new Elder from The Scouting Legion."

When Kuchel finished all of the people applauded and cheered and I did the same. Levi turned to me and I stood up and kissed him like no tomorrow.

We parted and I gave him a goofy grin and he gave me one of his smile.

"I am very proud of you, although is really weird." I told him.

"Why is it weird?" He gave me a confusing expression.

I grinned,"lets's be honest. In what world is it good to be proud of a mafia boss." I giggled.

"Hmm, now that you point that out is true." He said and gave a small chuckled.

Kuchel came in that moment and gave us a group hug and I laughed. Never in a millions years will I hace thought that Levi will be in a group hug.

" _Chéri_ , I am really proud of you." Kuchel said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

I laughed harder at that comment and Levi to let out a little laugh. Kuchel was giving us a strange stare like we were idiots.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Is nothing _Maman_." Levi told her giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Kuchel stepped back to see us better, but then she struggled. " _Chéri_ why don't you show Eren the new garden?"

"I was about to." Levi said and Kuchel gave him a strange look like she was excited, but then it was gone.

"Ok have fun." She said and then she went off to talk to some people.

Levi took my hand and we started to head to the garden I was before, but we passed and kept going to the woods. We walked for about five minutes and then I could hear water and I gasped at what I saw. This garden was truly magnificent it was like they took a river a brought it here. It has to giant rocks and from there the water fell like a river that lead to a big pound with more rocks but this one smaller. When I reached the pound I could see that they have a lot of koi fish and lotus flowers and in some off them are frog.

"Levi this is truly beautiful."

"Yeah I told Erwin to find a spot and make a garden, because I know you love them and he didn't disappoint me." Levi said gazing at the pond.

I smile,"well I need to give my thanks to him."

Levi huffed,"and where is my thanks?"

I giggled and kissed him deeply.

"How is that for a thank you?" I said pulling back.

"Hmm I didn't think you thanked me enough." Levi said and kissed me again.

This time the kiss was more heated. Levi licked my lips and I opened them without any hesitation and our tongues started their dance. I started to moan and Levi hands that where around my waist went down and cupped my ass and a moaned more while he kneaded my ass.

I pulled back with a scarlet cheeks. Levi licked his lips and gave me a smirk and squeezed my ass again.

I pouted and slapped him playfully on his chest,"I know you like my ass, but this is hardly the place to get down and dirty."

"You said that m, but you body said otherwise. Admitted Eren, you like the idea of someone coming here and caught us in the action." Levi said seductively on me ear and I shivered.

I pulled away and gave him a cheeky smile,"maybe~~." I sing song.

He just smile and shakes his head. He wrapped his left arm around my waist and we stayed there watching the pond and listening nature.

I was so lost in the nature that I didn't feel Levi pulling his arm away and then stood in front of me with a determinate expression. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Eren." I looked at him and knew that whatever he was about to say it was serious and I hope is not something bad. "Before I met you I was a empty shell and what little of my sex life it was always a one night stand that I really didn't give a fuck. But the moment that you saved me and you woke up and I saw you and those gorgeous eyes I knew I was fucked. I really wanted to have something with you, but I was afraid that you would run away when you knew what I really do for a living." Levi stoped and took a deep breath.

"Imagen my surprise when I told you and you didn't run away, but came to the lions den again to find answer and answer you found, but also something more." At that he gave me a devilish smirk and I blushed. "You helped me and you were there when I was injured for a whole moth and I know it wasn't easy with college." He took a deep breath and went down to one knee and I put my right hand on my mouth.

Levi looked up and took a small box from somewhere in his yukata and held it open for me to see a sliver band with little silver, blue and turquoise.

"What I am trying to say is... Eren will you do me the honor of being the husband of this mafia boss." Levi said with the most beautiful smile.

I just went down and hugged the living fuck out of him.

"FUCK YES!" I screamed and started kissing him like a lunatic.

He laughed and kissed me hard on the lips. We pulled away and put the ring on my finger and I was admiring the silver band that I didn't notice the crowd behind us cheering.

"He said yes!" Some screamed and then I heard a lot of cheering and people running our way.

I just kept kissing Levi and laughing like a maniac from happiness. We parted when I heard a familiar voice and I turned to see Mikasa and Armin with big goofy smile.

"Guys!" I said and got up to them and hugged them and then pulled away to show them the ring. "I am getting married!"

Armin was laughing. "So I have heard. Congratulations." He hugged me again.

"Thanks"

"Eren I am happy for you, congratulation." Mikasa said and gave me a hug. "I am leaving Eren in your hands if you do anything to hurt him I will kill you I don't care if you are a big shot boss I will find a way." Mikasa said when she pulled away and glared at Levi.

"I will not hurt him, but if I do you have my permission." Levi said wrapping his arm around my waist.

Mikasa nodded in satisfaction.

" _Chéri_ , everything is ready! The only thing missing are you guys." Kuchel came running towards us.

"Ok we will be there you all go ahead of us." Levi told them.

Everybody started going to the house again and I could see the excitement in them.

"Eren I know I just proposed, but..." Levi stopped and he started to blush.

"Levi are you blushing?" I said and put my hand on his cheek. "You look _so_ cute!" I said with a big grin.

He huffed and put his hand on top of mine.

"Eren what would you said in getting married right now? With the dress or suit and party?" Levi asked me.

"Are you telling me that we can have our wedding right now? Levi Ackerman if I didn't know better I said you really love me." I said teasing him.

"I do." Levi said and looked me straight at my eyes. "Eren I really love you. I know I didn't tell you earlier, but I am really shitty with words." He was about to said something more, but I cut him off with a passionated kiss.

"I love you too." I told him and he kissed me again. "And I wouldn't mind getting married right now. It can be now, tomorrow or three years from now and I still will get married to you."

Levi smile and started to pull me in the direction of the house.

"And did I heard right I can wear a dress?" I asked him.

"Yeah, _Maman_ and Mikasa where the ones to pick the dress saying that you will love it, but if you don't wish for the dress you can wear the suit. It doesn't matter what you wear you will still look beautiful."

I blushed like mad and hugged his arms while we kept walking,"thank you."

When we reached the house I saw that the decorated the outside really pretty with round tables, chairs, balloons, different flowers, a huge ass cake and there in suit and dressed where all my friends and I let some tears fall and went running and hugged my mother and father.

"Wow slow down there Eren." My dad said with a chuckle, but I just hugged them tighter.

"Honey I can see you if you don't pull away and it's been so long since I last saw you." Mom said and I pulled away.

She smile wiped the few tears that fell and gave my a kiss on the cheek.

"W-what are you guys doing here? I am happy to see you, but I didn't know you where here in town much lest here." I said.

"Well how can we miss the wedding of our only son?" Dad said and ruffled my hair.

"Talking about your wedding we still hadn't meet the groom you always tells us when you call us, but still where is this mysterious man?" Mom asked.

I laughed and turned to see Levi and I called him over.

When he came he extended his hand to dad and mom and they both shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Jeager." Levi said in his business voice.

"Likewise." Mom said.

"Hope you take good care of my little boy here." Dad said with a serious tone.

" _Dad_." I whined.

"Of course, he will be in good hands and I will make sure that he will be safe." Levi told both of them.

"That's what I thought." Dad said with a nod.

"Eren you need to come with me and get you ready. Levi you to go and get ready. Mr and Mrs Jeager nice to meet you I am Kuchel Ackerman and sorry for the late introduction, but as you can see we are running like mad." Kuchel said with a light laugh.

"Yes we can see. We leave Eren in your hands." Mom said and went to sit.

Kuchel didn't waste anymore time and took my to a bedroom where I saw the most beautiful wedding dress. ([This](https://www.polyvore.com/yes_levi_will/set?id=219907783)) Is not you typical dress is a navy blue dress in mermaid style with a little sparkle. With high heels the same color and I saw some hair extension on the table and I giggle. Next to the dress was your typical black and white suit.

"Well Eren which do you want to use?" Kuchel asked me.

"The dress." I said without hesitation.

"I thought so." She smile. "Well I hope you don't mind hair extension."

I just giggled and let her work her magic.

Two hours later and I was standing in front of Levi ready to pledge my eternal love to him. When he saw me his mouth hung open and I giggled at his reaction. I am wearing the dress with the heel and make up, but I know that what made him hung his mouth was my hair. I have elegant bun with some hair framing my face.

"I declare you husband and husband. I present to you for the first time Eren and Levi Ackerman. You may kiss your husband." Said the priest.

We heard laughter when he said husband and husband, but everything went away when I kissed Levi. We kissed a little longer that necessary, but fucked I am kissing my husband.

We pulled away and turned to the people and everyone started cheering and congratulating us.

With the ceremony over the party started. We all went to the temporary dance floor and danced like no tomorrow. Even Levi was dancing and I was laughing at his dancing, I never thought I see the day that Levi will dance.

We kept parting like no tomorrow and the we went to cut the cake. While I was cutting the cake Levi took some cream and smeared some on my cheek and then I did the same and with we started a little fight that Kuchel came to stop us and muttered that we were like children and that make me laugh harder.

They served the cake and we all ate it and it was truly delicious that I went to get another piece. People started going home at 2 in the morning and they came to congratulate us again and saying there good byes.

The only one left are mom, dad, Kuchel, Mikasa and Armin. I was sitting rubbing my feet and checking if they left blister, but so far I am good.

"Well Eren we are going home." Mom came and told me.

I stood up and gave her a hug,"I am glad you could both come and share this happy occasion with me."

"Of course we wouldn't miss it for the world." She said and kissed me cheeks.

Dad came and gave me a hug. "Stay safe and don't hesitate to call us and come visit more often."

I laughed and hugged him tighter,"count on it."

We pulled apart and then they went off. I sighed and turned to where Mikasa and Armin were.

"So..." Mikasa said.

"So..." Armin said.

"So..." I said and we started to giggle.

"Well it's time for us to go. And it's time you go to your sweet honeymoon." Armin said with a smirk.

I blushed,"well now the good stuff happens." I laughed at Armin blush and Mikasa expression was priceless.

They both go and I waved at them and the Levi came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Ready to go?" Levi asked me.

I turned to him and kissed him,"yup." I grin.

"Good, because the good stuff happens now." He smirked and I blushed and hit him on his arm.

"You heard!?"

"Yes." He chuckle.

Kuchel came and gave us a hug and wished us the best. When Levi went to the car I started going but Kuchel grabbed my arm.

"Take care of him." She tells me.

I turned to her and put my hand on my heart. "Always."

She smile and gave me one last hug. I went to the car and sat on the passenger seat. I took his hand and put it on my thigh.

"We are we going?" I asked.

"Is a surprise." Is the only thing Levi said.

I pout a little, but smile at the end because I am married to Levi and I still can't believe it. From now on I am Eren Ackerman! I am still giddy about the name.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up honeymoon... I don't have any idea of the place but I will thibk hard on it and hope is to your liking!   
> Hope you liked this chapter!!!


	30. It's not the end, but the beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon and so much cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of this awesome story!!  
> I want to thank all those readers that were from the beggining and those who came later and kept reading.  
> I am happy because is my first fic and many people gave me kudos or left comments that helped me through this story.  
> Like always hope you all like this chapter and comments and kudos are really appreciated.  
> Love  
> Herondales-Levi

We arrived at my apartment and with Levi instruction I packet a big bag. When I finished I changed my clothes. I put on a Metallica black t-shirt, short jean booty shorts and my best friend my black converts. I checked that I have everything that I need and headed to Levi car where he is waiting.

He put my bag in the trunk while I went and entered the car. Levi came and we took off.

"Are we going to your apartment?" I asked.

"No, I already have my bag. Now we are going to our destination." Levi said and grabbed my left hand and squeezed.

We stayed in a confortable silence and I watched as we passed the streets. I closed my eyes and I didn't even know I fell asleep until Levi shook me gently.

"Hey sleepy head. It's time to get up." Levi said in my ear.

I grumble, but opened my eyes and saw that we were at the airport. I woke up instantly and got off of the car.

"Levi! We are we going?" I asked excited.

Levi chuckle,"like I told you is a secret. Now get you gorgeous ass moving." He said and gave my ass a playful slap.

I pouted, but then we went to his trunk and got our bags and when inside. We went to pick the tickets, we got checked, but instead of going to a terminal we went to a different path and we reached a private terminal.

"Umm, why are we over here and not there where the other terminals are?"

"Because this is our private plane." Levi said simply and we entered the plane.

I gasped, this plane is like they show in the movies. Is really pristine with comfy seats, champagne, real food and some tv.

"Like it?" Levi asked me while giving our bags to a nice lady.

"Yeah this is awesome." I said and sat at a chair and sighed in containment.

"Good to here." Levi said and went to the where the pilots most likely be.

He came and I could feel the plane moving and I went to the window to see that yup, we are moving. Levi came and sat at my left side and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled my to his body and gave my a kiss on my head.

"Why don't you sleep. This trip will be a long one and I want you in high spirits when we arrive."

I just nodded and went to sleep in no time.

  
The next time I opened my eyes I was in a bed, I could feel a light breeze and the smell of the ocean. I sat up and saw that it was day time, but the shades were covering the window. I got up and saw that I was only in a pair of purple boxer.

I walked to the shades and draw them open and I gasped at the scene. All I could see was the ocean. The view was stunning you could see the deep blue and the clear blue of the water.

Now curious I went and scanned the room and saw a open door and went there. It was the bathroom so I did my morning routine. Once finished I went out of the bedroom and walked to a hallway and kept going until I saw the living room and kitchen. The living room theme is of the beach with cream colored seats, a wood coffee table and a tv. The kitchen was like any other and you could see the person cooking from the couch.

I went to the kitchen and was looking for something to drink, preferable tea, when I heard the door opening. I turned and saw that it was Levi and damm, he was in black swimming shorts and dripping water and I was fascinated watching a drop of water sliding from his chest to his abs and finally going inside his shorts.

"Like what you are seeing?" Came Levi husky voice.

"That and more." I purred.

Levi gaze when heated and came to my side in less than 5 seconds. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I went down to meet him halfway in the kiss. I started to grind into him and Levi groaned. His hands went to my neck and with one hand he pulled my hair and started to kiss and suck at me neck. I started to moan and gridded harder against him.

Levi pulled away from the kiss and I already was panting like crazy.

"As much as I like this, we have to go and get you belly full and that ass need meat to stay round and perfect." He said squeezing my ass.

"Levi you have to stop this obsession you have with my ass." I teased him.

"In your dreams." He smirked.

We each took a shower and dressed. I was wearing a mint tank top, white swimming shorts and brown sandals. Levi was wearing a black tank top, gray swimming trunks and black sandals.

We went outside and I was again lost with my words, because this is really beautiful. Now that I am outside I can see we are in a island. The sand is white and the water is really clear. To reach the island we need to walk in a wood bridge. When we reached the island there were people, but not so much.

"If you are wondering we are in a resort, but we are in the VIP area." Levi said walking at my side.

"That is not a problem. The important thing is that you are with me." I said and blushed, because God that was so fucking sap.

Levi smirked and grabbed my hand. We arrived at a restaurant. It has an open space and indoor, but I told Levi I wanted outside so that I could see the ocean. We ordered our food and ate with some small talk.

When we finished we went to the ocean and I quickly took of my shirt and sandals and went and slashed on the water. It was the perfect tempeture. I turned and saw Levi picking my clothes while shaking his head.

"Short stuff come and join me!"

Levi gave me a glare, but took off his shirt and sandals and put them in a chair I haven't seen. He came and I quickly slashed him and giggle.

He glared, but then smirked and came at me. We started to wrestle and slash each other. I was laughing hard while Levi was just watching me. We kept at it until we saw the sun going down.

"Let's go and have dinner." Levi said.

I nodded and we got out. We put our shirts and sandals on.

"This is why I don't like the sand." Levi grumble and I giggle.

We arrived at our place and Levi was the first to shower while cursing the sand. I just rolled my eyes and went looking for what to wear. I took a piece of purple lingerieI bought some time ago. I knew this will be coming handy. I also took the garter belt that coma with it. Then I went to look for my clothes and settle with black trouser, a bluish button-up shirt and black dress shoes.

When Levi came out of the shower I went with my lingerie and trouser. I turned on the shower waited for the water to be hot and went inside. I cleaned my body with care and shave. Once I was done I dry myself and put my panties and pants on.

I went outside and was buttoning my shirt when Levi came. He was wearing gray trouser, white button- up shirt with dark brown dress shoes. Once we were ready We went to another restaurant in the island.

"Do you have a reservation?" Asked the host.

"Ackerman."

The lady was checking a list and then she nodded, grabbed two menus and took us out and to a table in the water, yep you heard me right, in the water. I just stared at it dumbfounded and took my seat still with my mouth open.

Once the host was gone Levi came and closed my mouth. "If you keep your mouth open a mosquito will enter."

"Levi is just.. this is... I don't even have words to describe all this." I said and looked at him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He said and grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips and kissed each one.

I smile and we kept gazing at each other until the waiter came and asked what we wanted.

"I want your best red wine." Levi told the waiter.

"Of course." Said the waiter and went to bring the wine.

I was looking at the menu and looked when the waiter came to serve us the wine.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"I want the whole lobster with vegetable." Levi said.

"Very good sir. And what would you like sir?" The waiter asked.

"I want the octopus salad." I said closing the menu and handing it to him.

"Of course. Your food will be ready in a moment." He said and then he was off.

"Didn't know you liked octopus." Levi said drinking his wine.

I was swirling my glass of wine and gave him a smirk. "You still don't know everything." I said and sipped my wine.

"I can see, but now I have all my time to know everything."

I just giggle and we kept talking and the food came. Let me tell you it was perfect. They cooked the octopus to perfection and it just melted in your mouth. We kept talking until we finished and Levi paid for everything.

We got out of the restaurant and I grabbed his hand and we walked in the beach, watching people relaxing and the moon high up shinning. When we reached the end we walked back to our place.

"I hope you aren't tired yet." Levi said once we enter our place and I shivered at his husky tone.

"Why don't you go and get yourself comfortable." I said untangling myself from his arms and turned to him.

"Hmm I hope you have a surprise." He said, but headed to the room.

I sighed and went to the bathroom. I shut the door and took off everything except the lingerie. I looked at the mirror, my hair was more messy than usual because of the breeze and my cheeks were scarlet at the thought of what I am about to do.

"You can do this Eren. Is not like is it your first time." I told at my reflection.

When I felt ready I went to unlock the door and headed to the room. Levi was sitting and the end of the bed with his shirt unbuttoned.

When he lifted his head he did a double check and smirked.

"Well fuck. You really look stunning in that."

I blushed and started to walk toward him. When I was in front of him he put his hands on my hips and I shivered.

"I want to pleasure you first." I said and kneeled in front of him.

He just put his hands on my hair and waited for me. I unzipped his pants and pulled his pants and boxer down. His cock sprang free. I licked my lips and deep throat him. Levi moaned and grabbed my hair tighter. I kept bobbing my head and licked from base to his tip. With my right hand I started playing with his balls and he groaned. I kept licking and sucking his cock when Levi pulled my face and I whimpered at the lost of his cock.

"As much as I like you to keep going I just want to play with that tight hole you have." He said panting.

"You know... I had an idea, but I was embarras to tell you." I said blushing harder and getting up. The tip of my cock was in the elastic of my panties begging for attention.

"And what is that?"

"Take all of your clothes and laid down." I told him.

He stared at me for a moment, but did what I told him. When he was naked in the middle of the bed I went on top of him. Only that I have my fave in his dick and my ass is in his face.

"Well let me tell you I like it." Levi said and moved to the side my pantie and licked my hole.

I moaned and I kept licking and playing with his dick. I felt Levi finger circling my hole and then he entered a finger. I moaned but I kept jerking him off. Levi while he was finger fucking me he started to lick my cock with the panties on and I shivered.

Levi then thrusted two more finger without telling me and I screamed in pure pleasure. We kept this until I stopped blowing him and stared moaning in his thigh. Levi pulled his finger off and tapped my thigh.

I got up on shaky legs and straddle him. I bent down and kissed him. We were having a war with our tongue until Levi pushed three finger in and I moaned.

"Levi... _hurry_." I panted while thrusting into his fingers.

Levi was licking and sucking my collarbone. "Be patience brat." He said and finally found my sweet spot.

I arched my back and moaned with my eyes close with my head turned to the ceiling. Levi kept hitting that spot and I was about to come but he pulled out.

"L-Levi st-op being a tease." I whined and gridded my clothed cock with his and I hissed at the sensation.

Levi flipped us and now he was on top of me. He took off my panties, but left my garter on. Levi licked his lips while watching me.

"God Eren. You look so fucking hot in this garter and under me." He said and kissed me hard.

He kept kissing me and I could feel the head of his cock on my hole.

"Levi wait!" I gasped.

He pulled away,"did I hurt you?" He asked with concern in his voice.

I shake my head,"no, but please use the lube for your cock. You know that your cock is big and it will hurt if not prepared." I said blushing like no tomorrow.

He just laughed and went to the night stand and took a bottle of lube. I raised my eyebrow and he just struggle.

"What can I say. I knew we will be using it." He said while opening the bottle and lubing his cock.

I giggle, but then gasped when Levi finally enter me. I mewled when he was balls deep in me. I wiggle and he took that as a yes and started slow, but quickly picked up speed.

I started thrusting into him and moaning like a wanton whore. Levi started playing with my nipple and I mewled again.

" _Levi_ ~ harder." I moaned and he didn't need to be told twice as he picked speed.

Levi was fucking me hard into the bed and I was starting to feel that heat in my abdomen.

"C-cum... A-about..." I tried to say but couldn't because of how hard Levi was fucking me.

He changed angle and hit my spot head on.

"A-again!" I screamed and he complied with a smirk in his face.

With a few more thrust I came hard into my stomach and chest without touching my cock. Levi kept with the rhyme, but now they were jerky and because of my sensitive body I tighten around his cock more and that did it.

Levi came hard inside me and was moaning into my ear and I shivered at all the sensation. Levi went limp on top of me and we were panting hard.

Levi pulled out of me and I moaned when I felt his cum dripping down. He laid on my side and started to stroke my hair.

"I love you." He said with a tenderness in his voice.

"I love you more." I said and kissed him.

We laid there watching each other for some time, but then Levi got up and went to the bathroom. He came with a wet cloth and cleaned me. Once he was done he came and laid on my side again pulling me to him. I snuggle closer to him and sighed in happiness.

"Good night, Eren."

"Night, Levi."

I closed my eyes and the last thing I remember is the feel of his lips on my head.

  
**5 years later.**

I just got home from a long day in work. I was working in the central hospital as the head nurse of the intensive care unite. Armin also worked there as the head neurosurgeon. If you most know my home is not that tiny apartment I had when I was in college.

Nop, now I lived in a guarded resident with famous neighbor and very safety for kids. My house is a two story with a light blue and cream color. It has a big yard and I have a small garden in front. I told Levi that I didn't mind living in the estate but he didn't want to live there, he only goes for business and to visit Kuchel.

When Kuchel retired she went around the word and said it was the best thing she did and not only that. She found again someone important and now there are planning their wedding. At firstLevi was being stubborn, but when he saw that Kuchel fell in love again and saw that the guy, Daniel, was with here because of love he came to terms that Daniel was staying.

These five years weren't easy. With me and my studies and then finding work and Levi and his group, well I will be honest, our wedding life wasn't all rainbow and flowers. We had our ups and down, but at the end of the day our love was so deep that we didn't go five minutes without each other.

When I entered I heard a commotion in the yard and smile. I put my things on the island and walked to the yard and sure enough Levi was playing with the twins.

Oh! I forgot, I always wanted kids. Convincing Levi to have kids was difficult, but at the end we adopted newborn twins and since he saw the babies he fell in love.

The twins are boys with black straight hair that reached there shoulder, clear blue eyes and cream colored skin. The oldest is Logan and the youngest Ethan. And yes their first letter is because of our first letter in our name.

But enough of that, my twin babies are now 3 years old and were very intelligent for their age. I always dread the moment we need to tell them what their papa do for a living, but we have to tell them and that no matter what he does he love them with everything and that papa and dad will always protect them.

I am standing on the sliding door watching Levi chasing the twins. I laughed and stepped out side.

Logan saw me first and came running and I kneeled with my arms open. He came crashing into me and hugged me tight.

"Dad is home!" He scream in my ear and a laughed and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Ethan then came from behind and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Yay dad! Now we can finally cook and eat!" Ethan said pulling away and jumping.

"Not so fast. First you both need to wash your hand and then we can prepare the food to eat." Levi said quickly.

"But _papa_ ~." They both whined.

"But papa nothing. Go wash and then we cook."

"Go on and wash your hands so that we can make your favorite. Spaghetti!" I said and that did it.

They both went inside like no tomorrow. I just laughed and got up. Levi came and kissed me and I smile into the kiss.

"How was your day?" He ask.

"Like any other. Blood, death, live and sick people." I said with a struggle.

Levi chuckle,"well that sounds much better that my day."

"I really doubt it." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Well I can make this day very good in the night." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I blushed," but what about the boys, they will heard."

" _Maman_ will be coming later to pick them up because she wants to take them to the aquarium." He said.

"Oh they will love that idea." I said and kissed him.

" _Ugh_ , Ethan they are doing kissing again!" Logan told Ethan.

" **Ewww**!" Ethan said.

Levi and me laughed.

"Well I will start cooking. You go and change into comfortable clothes." Levi said with on last kiss.

I watched him go to the kitchen with the twins. I smile and kept watching at Levi giving instruction and each boy did what they were told.

If you have told me 6 years ago that I will be happily married with an awesome husband, healthy twins and with a good job. I would have laughed and walked away.

So if you ask me if it was worth it, to have helped that man in the street that night.

Then my answer is pretty obvious... _Yes everything was worth it and much more._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys this is the end... I know is really sad, but if you are interested I have another fic that now that I finished this one I will be working on the other one. So I hope you give it a chance! I have more ideas so I hope you keep reading and supporting my fic!  
> Thank you all!! 
> 
> For those interested my other fic is called  
> For him I will change.
> 
> Is about Eren being really a promiscuous boy, but then came Levi and he changed Eren perspective. 
> 
> So again thank you all!!


End file.
